Moonlight's Spell
by setarcosjemia
Summary: Uninhibited by their usual restraint, Seven and Captain Janeway share a passionate night together. When the Captain is faced with the astonishing consequence of their encounter, she is forced to cross yet another boundary she told herself she never would.  Final chapter posted
1. Chapter 1  The Cure

Moonlight's Spell

**Summary:** Uninhibited by their usual restraint, Seven and Captain Janeway share a passionate night together. When the Captain is faced with astonishing the consequence of their encounter, she is forced to cross yet another boundary she told herself she never would.

**Disclaimer:** This work is a piece of fiction, and is meant for entertainment purposes only. I have no ownership of Star Trek, the Voyager series, its characters or plot, etc.

**Author's note:** This is one chapter in an ongoing story. It takes place roughly between seasons 6 and 7. It is written as an alternative storyline and not all details are 100% accurate. It contains femmeslash and is **rated M for graphic sexual content**. Do not continue if this is not to your liking. Please rate or comment, if you so wish. Enjoy!

Chapter 1 – The Cure

She wasn't sure when it was that things started to change. It didn't seem like very long since she had rescued her from the grips of the Borg, and given her a place here on Voyager. Yet, Kathryn Janeway felt such a deep connection to Seven of Nine—for she trusted and cared for her more than any other crew member—it seemed as if she had known her all her life.

She had always felt a certain responsibility for Seven. She had been Seven's Captain, her mentor, her close friend for nearly two years now. While Kathryn had always seen her as a beautiful, intelligent and unique woman, she had recently began to notice more. She began to feel strange things when Seven was around.

At first the feelings were fairly innocent, curious in nature. How on the rare occasion that Seven let a smile slip from her lips, Kathryn felt her heart flutter with joy. And that particular scent Seven wore, no matter how much she tried she could not figure out what it was. Then she noticed how she walked, how her hips seemed to sway in her skin-tight biosuit.

She found herself making more and more excuses to see her. She especially looked forward to their Velocity games. There was something about the sweat dripping down Seven's muscular neck that made her heart race. And when a bit of Seven's hair would fall out of place after yet another loss, Janeway had to burry thoughts of tucking it behind her ear, of searching those beautiful blue eyes, of leaning so very close to those succulent lips.

Janeway's fantasies became so constant, and so vivid, that she often found herself crossing her legs and coughing loudly. Several times during tactical meetings with the senior staff, she found her mind wandering to the tall, slender blond. Suddenly, she would realize that Seven was sitting only a couple meters away, and that the rest of the staff was looking at her out of the corners of their eyes.

Soon she found herself avoiding Seven. Though she longed to be near her friend, her new feelings made her shy away from being alone with her. For whenever she did have to speak with her, she had to hold back the irresistible urge to touch her, on her sleek arm, her smooth, muscular shoulders, on the small of her strong back. In fact, it seemed everything about Seven left her hot and bothered.

But Seven was a member of her crew, and she was the Captain. No matter how much the woman in Janeway wanted her, she could not act on her feelings. She had to constant remind herself that she must stay professional. No matter how Seven made her heart flutter, she could not risk compromising her position and Star Fleet code.

But it was on a particularly boring day, at an even more dull staff meeting while B'lanna Torres was going on about yet another problem with the warp core or something or other, that Janeway caught Seven's gaze upon her. At first she seemed merely curious, perhaps because the Captain had been shifting uncomfortably for nearly half an hour. Then, Seven seemed to be studying her up and down. The corners of her lips curled up ever so slightly into a smile. A second later Seven seemed to notice Janeway was watching her and she quickly looked away.

_Was she just checking me out?_ The Captain thought to herself, _She couldn't possibly…_

"Anyways, it looks like it will be another couple of days before we can have Engineering up and running completely." B'lanna finished, sounding almost winded.

After a few moments of silence, Janeway realized that everyone was waiting on her to excuse them. "Well," she said sitting up surprised, "If that's all Lieutenant Torres, I believe we're finished here. Chakotay, you have the bridge, I'll be in my ready room if you need me. You are all excused."

_Thank God, _Janeway thought as she followed the rest of the crew out of the room, _I need some alone time already._

She had barely sat down on the sofa when the door chirped. She answered, "come" before she even had time to wonder why her crew couldn't leave her alone for just five minutes.

"Captain." Seven addressed her in her matter-of-factly way. "I wish to speak with you."

"Yes, Seven," the Captain said, smiling widely. Despite how hard she had tried to avoid Seven, her heart quivered wildly when she stepped into her ready room. She stood up to welcome her in.

"Are you damaged?" she asked in her Borg manner.

"Damaged?" Janeway frowned, "Why would I be damaged?"

"Lately you have seemed distracted, and uncomfortable." Seven stated.

"Just under a little stress that's all. Nothing to worry about." Janeway said, making a mental note to work on her image. She did not need the whole crew knowing she was not in complete control.

"I have noticed a significant increase in your heart rate, and body temperature. I am concerned that you are ill." Seven continued with complete disregard to her indication to leave it alone.

"Seven," she said, shifting uncomfortably, "I'm perfectly fine, I assure you."

Janeway became acutely aware of the distance between them as Seven stepped closer. "Have I done something to displease you?" She asked Janeway, a bit of worry now evident in her usual monotone.

"Displease me? Of course not! Why would you think that?" Janeway said, placing a caring hand on Seven's shoulder, ever so briefly.

"Our interactions have become more and more infrequent, and you have become…fidgety… when we are in the same vicinity."

"Fidgety?" Janeway repeated with disbelief. Surely, she had avoided Seven the past few days, and when Seven was around she did find herself a bit uncomfortable and distracted, but she didn't think she had been noticeably distressed.

"Restless… uneasy—"

"Yes, Seven, I know. But what do you mean?"

"Well," she said approaching the Captain, "you shift while in your seat, you sigh loudly, you constantly move your fingers about."

She was getting really uncomfortable with how close Seven was to her. She was also vaguely aware of how her fingers were twitching, a nervous habit she thought she had mastered back in her Academy days. Her hands didn't seem to want to stay still, at her side, behind her back, crossed in front of her chest.

"These things have nothing to do with you, Seven, I am simply under a lot of stress." Janeway said, trying to step back without looking like she was coiling away from her.

"On the contrary," Seven said, finally stopping her approach, "Your symptoms are most prevalent when I am in close proximity to you. Captain, do I make you nervous?"

Kathryn was shocked, "Nervous?" There is no way she would admit to anyone, not even herself, that Seven made her shake in her boots, that if Seven were merely to whisper longingly in her ear she would melt like butter.

"Captain to the Bridge" came her rescue call.

Without another word she left Seven standing in her ready room, with a curious yet confused look on her face.

_What am I doing?_ Janeway thought to herself angrily as she made her way to her courters.

Thankfully, the rest of the day had been busy and she had managed to avoid interacting with Seven alone. Still, Seven had approached her a couple times, but as soon as she saw her slender figure coming her way, the Captain turned and practically ran in the other direction.

_You can't fall for a crew member, especially her. You are her mentor, she is your…_ but her thoughts faded away into images of Seven. She pictured the way her blue eyes sparkled when she laughed, the way her blond curls spilled over her muscular neck and shoulders, the way her biosuit emphasized her every curve, her hips, her breasts—

"Captain?" the figure said that she had just walked into.

"I'm sorry, Chakotay," she said, shaking the images from her mind.

"Are you okay, you look flushed?" Chakotay said with a concerned look on his face.

"Yes, just fine," Janeway said, distractedly, "a bit tired, that's all."

"Oh, well, goodnight then."

"Yes, goodnight." Janeway said, continuing down the hallway.

She stepped into the turbo lift and was just turning around when who should step in with her, but Seven herself.

"Deck three." Janeway said with a gulp. _Please, Seven, just leave it alone for once._

"Captain." Seven said, standing in front of her confrontationally. "I wish to continue our discussion."

"There is nothing to discuss, Seven. I told you I'm fine."

"No you are not," she said staring Kathryn right in the eyes."Halt!" she commanded the turbo lift.

"Excuse me?" she said flabbergasted.

"I spoke with the Doctor—"

"You brought this up to the Doctor? Seven, this is none of your business!" Kathryn said indignantly.

"Quite the contrary, I believe that I am the source of your ailments."

"Seven, I told you that I am—"

"You continue to insist that you are perfectly well, but the Doctor has informed me that you often dismiss your own suffering for your pride and your principles."

Janeway was quite annoyed at this point. Not only was Seven constantly interrupting her with complete disregard, but she was holding her captive and attempting to tell her all about herself. Since when was Seven so _**rash**_?

"Seven," she said curtly, "your behavior is completely inappropriate."

"Yes," she said with a nod, "but I believe I have found a cure."

"A cure?" Janeway frowned at her, _Surely, she's gone mad._

Suddenly, Seven stepped closer, inches from the shorter, auburn haired Captain. She touched her finger gently to Kathryn's cheek and raised her head so that she was forced to stare deep into Seven's soft blue eyes.

Something about Seven's touch paralyzed Kathryn. Her gaze was strange. For the first time ever Kathryn saw in Seven's eyes something she had never dreamed she would be the object of: desire. There was a look of fear, too. As Seven's lips came within millimeters of the older woman's lips, in her eyes shown a glimmer of doubt. For a moment, she simply stared into Kathryn's eyes, searching.

The Captain's mind started racing, _No! Yes! No! Katie, just tell her no._

But it was too late, because Seven's breath on her lips had been too much for her heart to handle and she had leaned forward without even thinking about it. Seven's lips were warm and soft.

_So soft, _she thought, her eyes closing pleasantly. She felt Seven's fingers caressing her cheek. The kiss grew deeper as Seven ran her fingers though her hair and pulled her in from the waist. _Her lips are so delicious._

Suddenly, she was jolted by the turbo lift resuming course. She opened her eyes. Seven was smiling at her.

_Dear Lord, how could I have let that happen?_ She thought to herself frantically, _I can't get involved with her._

She stepped back and straightened up her hair, trying to ignore the wetness between her legs. She gulped and tried to regain her breath.

"You are better now?" Seven asked, a serious look back on her face.

"Seven you can't just—"

The turbo lift opened to Deck 3. Janeway peaked outside cautiously. She whispered angrily, "You can't just kiss me, Seven."

"I apologize, I thought that that was what you wanted."

_Oh God did I want that! _Kathryn thought as she left the turbo lift. _No! You can't want that, Katie, you just can't._

"I'm sorry if I mislead you, Seven, but…we are just good friends, that is all."

Seven's eyes looked almost hurt, but she nodded. "I am sorry that you are displeased, Captain. However, it is you that kissed me."

With that Seven turned on her heal and headed down the hallway. Janeway stared after her, flabbergasted. After a few moments she realized her mouth was hanging open. She quickly recovered and jettisoned for her courters.


	2. Chapter 2  Sleepless

Moonlight's Spell

**Summary:** Uninhibited by their usual restraint, Seven and Captain Janeway share a passionate night together. When the Captain is faced with the astonishing consequence of their encounter, she is forced to cross yet another boundary she told herself she never would.

**Disclaimer:** This work is a piece of fiction, and is meant for entertainment purposes only. I have no ownership of Star Trek, the Voyager series, its characters or plot, etc.

**Author's note:** This is one chapter in an ongoing story. It takes place roughly between seasons 6 and 7. It is written as an alternative storyline and not all details are 100% accurate. It contains femmeslash and is **rated M for graphic sexual content**. Do not continue if this is not to your liking. Please rate or comment, if you so wish. Enjoy!

Chapter 2 – Sleepless

Janeway was unable to sleep for several days. All night long she lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. The thought of Seven's soft, warm lips kept invading her mind. Every time she tried to shake thoughts of her friend from her consciousness, her imagination would fight back.

What if she had not stopped herself? What if Kathryn had let her hands wander Seven's slender figure? She could have let loose her golden locks and ran her fingers through her hair, spread kisses down her neck, her collar bone, her shoulders. She could have gently cupped her breasts in her hands and run her thumbs over her hardened nipples.

"The hour is oh-six hundred," the computer announced, and the lights slowly brightened.

_Did I even fall asleep?_ Janeway wondered as she rubbed her aching eyes.

Not even her third helping of coffee could hide her exhaustion as she slowly entered the bridge. No matter how hard she tried, her hair looked untidy, her muscles ached, and the circles under her eyes were dark. Several of the night crew actually forgot their rank and simply stared at her.

She was nearly to her command chair before anyone even acknowledged her presence. Janeway coughed loudly at the sleepy ensign in her chair. The young Harry Kim stood up suddenly, as if he had seen a ghost and stuttered, "C—Captain on the bridge!"Everyone stiffened, and Janeway nodded to relieve Ensign Kim.

"Good morning, Captain." Chakotay said as he sat down next to her, having come in just behind her.

"Morning, Chakotay." She mumbled.

"Are you feeling well?" he said, with his usual genuine concern.

"Just haven't been sleeping well, that's all," the Captain said, looking up at the view screen. "Any news?"

"Nothing to report here, Sir." Harry Kim said, still standing nearby.

"Well, then," Janeway said, nodding at the Ensign, "You are relieved."

"Thank you, Sir." He said with a smile.

"He's getting to be quite the officer." Chakotay said as the door swooshed behind Kim.

"Huh?" Janeway said sleepily, unable to focus.

"Ensign Kim," Chakotay said frowning at her worriedly, "I said he's getting to be quite the officer."

"Oh, yes, yes." Janeway said, nodding slowly.

"Kathryn," Chakotay whispered in a low tone, "are you sure you are okay?"

Janeway yawned, and shook her head, "No, no, I'm fine."

She placed a gentle hand on Chakotay's arm. She knew he only called her Kathryn when he was truly concerned. She wanted to reassure him, but his eyes remained focused, and his brow was furrowed.

"Perhaps, you should visit sick bay," he suggested.

"I'll be fine, Chakotay, really."

He finally relented, uneasily. All morning long, though, she could feel his eyes on her. He did not seem at all convinced that she was fit for duty. But, eventually, as things picked up, she pushed her personal concerns to the back of her mind and kept herself distracted enough to stay awake.

It wasn't until later in the afternoon that it would all catch up to her. It was nearing fifteen-hundred hours when the Captain was on her way to Engineering to find Lieutenant Torres, that she suddenly felt very dizzy.

_When was the last time I ate?_ She wondered to herself and she steadied herself against the wall. _Did I even have anything with that coffee?_

Before her thoughts went any further she suddenly felt very light and her eye lids drooped.

"This is all your fault!"

The Captain was suddenly awakened by a very one sided yelling match only a few meters beside her. She slowly opened her eyes to see Seven quivering with rage and pointing accusingly at the Doctor as they stood in his office.

"How is this my fault?" he said, indignantly.

"She has only gotten worse since the other night. You told me it would help!" Seven said, her face red with anger, and her hair tossed about.

"I never told you to kiss her!" the Doctor whispered loudly.

"You said I should confront her!" Seven said between gritted teeth.

They seemed to notice the Captain was waking, because their voices, though still heated, were lower.

"I said you should talk to her about your feelings. I never said she would return them. Look, we can talk about his later, I have a patient to attend to."

With that, the Doctor slowly approached the Captain's medical bed. "How are you feeling, Captain?" he said, taking out his medical tricorder and waving it over her methodically.

"What happened?" she asked him, as her eyes followed a flustered Seven out of sick bay.

"You collapsed," he said looking at her with an eyebrow cocked. "Lieutenant Torres brought you here, but was called to Engineering shortly after."

"Is everything okay?" she said, sitting up suddenly.

"I assume you mean in Engineering?" the Doctor said, almost rolling his eyes as he tried to keep the Captain from getting up. "Everything is fine, Captain. You, however, are not."

"What do you mean?" She said, rather indignantly.

"You are suffering from acute dehydration, chronic insomnia, and malnutrition."

"Yes, yes, I know." She said, barely even listening to him. "What about Seven? Why was she here."

The Doctor looked at her as if to say _As if you didn't know, _"She was simply concerned for your well-being."

Janeway sighed and laid back down. She didn't want anyone to have to worry about her, least of all Seven.

"I believe she feels responsible." The Doctor said, quietly.

"Why would she be responsible?" Janeway said, sitting up suddenly, causing the dizziness to come back.

"She feels she upset you the other night."

"Good Lord, she told you about that? Doctor, you cannot reveal your knowledge of that to anyone."

"I remind you, Captain, I am under strict patient confidentiality. I suggest, however, that you speak to Seven about it."

"I will deal with it." Janeway said quietly.

"Meanwhile, I think you should get some rest."

Janeway stood up. "I will, Doctor, I assure you."

"I must insist that you do so immediately," he said, trying to keep her from leaving her bed.

"Then I will go to my courters, Doctor."

"Fine," the Doctor resigned, "but at least take this hypospray with you. It will help you sleep."

The next morning, the Captain woke up feeling rested. She drank her coffee deeply, and reported to the Bridge in good spirits. She pushed her troubles with Seven to the back of her mind, and chatted with Chakotay warmly.

"You look much better this morning." he said, sounding relieved.

"Just needed a bit of sleep, that's all." she said with a nod.

"You should take better care of yourself, Kathryn, you worried us yesterday."

Janeway had the distinct feeling that by "us" he meant "me," but she shrugged it off and simply smiled. She turned to the view screen, "So, what are we in for today?"

"Well," Chakotay said, "We're about three light years from an M-class planet called Lumina. Neelix says it would the perfect opportunity for some much needed shore leave."

"What do we know about this planet?" the Captain said with a curious look on her face.

"Well, it's orbited by three moons. It has a mostly semi-tropical environment, and there are no known settlements on its surface."

"Really? Untouched, that's strange."

"Actually, there used to be an expansive native species, with complex culture and architecture, but they died of thousands of years ago."

"Sounds like just like your kind of shore leave," she said with a smile.

Chakotay grinned, a sparkle of excitement in his eye. "Yes, it's very fascinating."

"Well then, looks like we're going on a detour. Lieutenant Paris, set course for Lumina."

"Yes, Captain."

The next morning they were orbiting the M-class planet, and groups of officers were gathering to the transporters, in their casual clothes. Most wore shorts, skirts and t-shirts with hats or shades. A large group was headed for the southwest coast of the largest continent, where the climate was tropical. A few, including Chakotay, Neelix, the Doctor, Tuvok and a few others were headed to explore the northern continent, where the climate was more temperate. They brought with them a lot of technical gear, as if on an away mission.

The Captain stayed aboard, watching the Bridge while the others had their fun on the planet below. She could go down to the planet later, for now she wanted to enjoy the way Voyager felt without all the hustle and bustle of officers moving here and there. She sat in her chair, staring off into the view screen. The giant orb of Lumina loomed in the right corner of the screen. To the left were hovering its two smaller moons, and coming up on its horizon was the larger moon. For a while, she stared, mesmerized at the sight.

A few hours later, Janeway headed down to the Mess Hall. It was quiet, and but for the moonlight, completely dark, but she tiptoed inside. Neelix was gone, but she poked around the kitchen to see if there was anything good left over. She found herself some coffee and a snack and sat in the dark corner, gazing out at the three moons of Lumina.

Soon, she started to feel strange. She set down her plate and sighed. _Maybe a snack wasn't a good idea,_ she thought. She wasn't really nauseous, she just suddenly felt like she was in the wrong place. Her legs felt restless, and her mind began to race. The room around her seemed to grow, and the silence became deafening.

She felt an ache in her heart, and suddenly the image of Seven's face popped into her mind. She had managed not to think about her all day long, now she suddenly wondered where she was. Had she gone down to the planet? Was she still in Astrometrics?

"Seven." Kathryn whispered. Images filled her mind and her heart raced, Seven's blond hair falling about her slender neck, her defined jaw, her supple lips, her heavenly blue eyes.

Kathryn felt the moisture build between her legs as she remembered the kiss. She recalled how time seemed to stop, how she could feel her heart wildly beating in her ears, how Seven's fingers sent electricity through her body.

"Oh, Seven…" Kathyrn said leaning back in her chair with resign.

"Yes, Captain?" came a voice from behind her.

"Seven!" Janeway said, standing up, startled.


	3. Chapter 3  The Moonlight

Moonlight's Spell

**Summary:** Uninhibited by their usual restraint, Seven and Captain Janeway share a passionate night together. When the Captain is faced with the astonishing consequence of their encounter, she is forced to cross yet another boundary she told herself she never would.

**Disclaimer:** This work is a piece of fiction, and is meant for entertainment purposes only. I have no ownership of Star Trek, the Voyager series, its characters or plot, etc.

**Author's note:** This is one chapter in an ongoing story. It takes place roughly between seasons 6 and 7. It is written as an alternative storyline and not all details are 100% accurate. It contains femmeslash and is **rated M for graphic sexual content**. Do not continue if this is not to your liking. Please rate or comment, if you so wish. Enjoy!

Chapter 3 – The Moonlight

"Yes, Captain?" Seven repeated, stepping out of the shadows. There was a strange gleam in her eye. Janeway thought it might just be the bright moonlight, but there was a strange way about her. She looked almost hungry.

"Oh!" Janeway said, trying to remember anything at all but how much she wanted to touch her. "I was…wondering if you had gone down to the planet."

"No." Seven stated in her usual monotone, but she was staring at Kathryn. "I find shore leave to be counterproductive. My time is better spent in the Astrometrics lab."

"Huh," Kathryn said softly, "I like being alone too."

"I do not like being alone." Seven stated matter-of-factly. "I would much rather enjoy your company. Do you wish to be alone?" She said turning to leave.

She felt a stab of pain in her heart. "No!" she said, reaching out for Seven's arm as she turned.

Seven looked up at her Captain, surprised. She was searching the older woman's eyes, as if she could translate her gaze into some sort of signal of how to proceed. Kathryn felt her eyes studying her. Then she realized she still had her hand on Seven's arm. She attempted to let her free, but it was as if Seven's electricity kept her locked to her. She felt as if Seven was pulling her closer with her eyes.

Suddenly, Seven spoke, "Captain, your behavior confuses me."

"My behavior?" Kathryn said, unconsciously slipping closer to the tall agile blond.

"It is erratic." Seven said, turning towards her. "First, you seem to make every possible excuse to come see me in Astrometrics. Then you become irritated and seem to go out of your way to avoid me. Then, when I confront you, you kiss me. And now, yet again, you have done your best to avoid me."

"I'm sorry, Seven, I never meant to hurt you." Kathryn said, unconsciously rubbing Seven's wrist with her thumb.

"I am not damaged." Seven stated simply. "However, it would be easier to adapt if your behavior was more predictable."

Kathryn desperately wanted to wrap her arms around her beautiful friend. She didn't dare move, however, any closer and she wouldn't be able to resist kissing her again.

"So…" Seven said, pulling her hand from the older woman, "Do you wish to engage in sexual relations or not?"

Janeway nearly fell over. She knew that Seven was direct, but this was a bit more than she had anticipated.

"Seven…" she tried to explain. She could see the light evaporate from Seven's bright blue eyes. "I can't, Seven."

"You are not attracted to me?" Seven inquired.

"Seven." the Captain said, trying to find the words. She knew that Seven may have a cold, unfeeling exterior, but beating under that chest was a purely human heart, just as breakable as her own. "My feelings are irrelevant, I am your Captain."

"Your feelings are all that is relevant." Seven said, looking almost hurt.

"Seven, I wish that I could—"

Suddenly, Seven closed the distance between them. She was mere inches from Kathryn's lips, her eyes stared deep into her soul. Seven's breath was hot on her mouth, and her fingers were sending electricity through her whole body. Seven's scent surrounded her and Kathryn felt an ache in her groin, moisture swelling between her legs.

"You kissed me." Seven whispered.

"Yes." Kathryn said, avoiding her searching eyes. She resigned into the crook of Seven's neck. After a moment Seven wrapped her arms around her and Kathryn felt like she was melting into her.

Before Kathryn knew what was happening she kissed her neck softly once, and then again, and again. She wrapped her arms around Seven and ran her hands down her back. Her kisses became more fervent. She moved up her neck, to her jaw line, and finally to her lips. The more she tasted the more she wanted.

Seven moaned softly and ran her fingers through her auburn hair. She felt Seven's tongue on her lips and she sucked on it gently. Their hands began to wander across each other's bodies. Seven's hand cupped her breast and squeezed gently.

Kathryn let out a moan and broke the kiss. She could feel moisture dripping growing between her legs. She looked into Seven's eyes, reflected in them was the same hunger she felt deep within her.

She was about to lock their lips again when the Mess Hall door swooshed open. Tom Paris stepped in peeking through the shadows.

"Anyone here?" he said turning on the lights.

The Captain quickly stepped away from Seven. The two of them blinked at him like two deer caught in the headlights.

"Captain?" He said, shocked, "Seven?"

Tom blinked stupidly at the two of them. "Are you two okay?" He said with a frown.

"We were…" the Captain trailed off. _What did he see? _She thought wildly, _How long was he standing there?_

Seven stepped forward, "We were discussing our shore leave plans."

"In the dark?" the Lieutenant said with suspicion.

"We were simply … enjoying the moonlight." Janeway said, pointing vaguely in the direction of the mess hall's expansive windows.

"It is intoxicating," Seven said in a dreamy voice.

Tom nodded, "B'Elanna was hoping her and I could have a little rendez-vous planet-side tonight."

He turned and addressed Janeway. "That's actually why I was looking for you, Captain. I was hoping I could be relieved of duty tonight."

"I'm sure the evening watch can be rearranged," she said, thankful that the conversation had shifted safely away from her and Seven's little indiscretion.

"Actually," Tom said as they all left the mess hall, "Neelix was planning a big get-together down on the southern continent. B'Elanna and I were going to show up later this evening. Neelix was hoping to convince you to let the whole crew take some time off to attend the party."

"It must be quite the spectacle down there." Janeway said with a smile.

"You should see the moons from the Southwest shore," Tom said dreamily.

"I think something can be arranged," the Captain said with a nod.

Lieutenant Paris smiled and walked off excitedly, leaving the two of them to peak awkwardly at each other. Janeway couldn't think of what to say, and started to nervously run her fingers through her hair.

_How could have let this go so far? You must be going mad, Katie, to have made out with her like that! How can things ever be the same anymore?_

"Captain?" Seven said, avoiding the older woman's eyes.

"Seven," Janeway said in as calm and gentle voice as she could muster, "What happened can never happen again. Do you understand?"

"No, I do not understand." Seven said, anger visible on her face. "You are being inconsistent yet again!"

"Seven I—" Janeway started, but was interrupted by the comm.

"Captain?" Chakotay said. "You are needed on the bridge."

_Honestly, Katie, what has come over you?_ Janeway thought to herself as she stared in the mirror at herself. "You can't fall for her," she commanded her reflection. "You just can't."

She had been in her courters for nearly an hour and a half "getting ready" to go planet side. So far all she had managed to do was toss a few outfits onto her chair and rebuke herself for "puppy love."

She still hadn't even decided if she would actually go to Neelix's festival—no less what she would wear. It was important that she go and support her crew, to show them that it was okay to relax. But what if Seven decided to come? Surely she would come on the Doctor's encouragement to practice "social interactions."

Would Seven approach her again? She had been saved by the bell, so to speak, a few lucky times, but what would she tell Seven if she confronted her in front of the others. She couldn't risk Seven exposing their inappropriate behavior. How would the crew react? That was no way for a Captain to behave.

Finally, Janeway decided on a long sundress with a light scarf to cover her shoulders. "Well," she resigned, "I might as well go since I found what to wear." The truth was, she didn't really have a choice; Neelix, Tom and Chakotay were expecting her about twenty minutes ago.

The Captain watched the others, some distance from the bon fire. Most of the crew were talking and laughing loudly. Harry Kim, Neelix and a few others were playing some enthusiastic, yet strangely tribal music. B'Elanna, Tom, Chakotay and some other officers were feasting on some local fruits and delicacies.

Firelight danced over the trunks of the massive trees that surrounded them. The drumbeat from the makeshift band was echoing through the leaves and out into the canyons beyond the forest. The air was hot, but a light, cool breeze carried the scent of the sea up from the shore. A few bright stars were visible, but most were hidden behind the brilliant light of the two smaller moons in the western sky. On the north horizon, the third and largest moon was just beginning to rise as the last rays of Lumina's sun sunk beneath the eastern horizon.

Janeway smiled and closed her eyes as the moonlight shown down upon her face. It was almost as warm as Lumina's star, a soothing silver shower of soft light. The Captain didn't even notice how she had began to sway back and forth to the music and the breeze.

Suddenly, she felt a figure next to her, but she was too mesmerized to care. A familiar scent told her that Seven had found her, despite her efforts to hide on the outskirts of the party. _Silly Katie, _she thought to herself dreamily, _where else would Seven be?_

She opened her eyes as Seven's long, slender fingers slipped between hers. The Captain knew she should step away, she should let go of the younger woman's hand, but she could not will herself to separate herself from Seven's warm grasp.

"Captain…" Seven said, leaning close to her ear, her breath tickling her neck.

"Katie." she mumbled, turning towards her and looking into those sparkling blue eyes. "Call me Katie."

"Ka-tie" Seven said slowly, as if pronouncing an unfamiliar word.

"Yes?" Kathryn said putting her arms around Seven's neck and resting her head on her shoulder.

"Will you dance with me?" Seven said, wrapping her arms around Kathryn's waist.

"But we are already dancing," the shorter woman said, as she swayed with Seven to the slow drum beat.

They swayed together for quite some time before the beat picked up and Kathryn opened her eyes. She looked up at the blond, who was smiling contentedly. "Seven, what are you doing to me?"

"I am holding you." Seven said, looking bewildered as to why that was not evident.

"No, I mean…" but Kathryn simply shook her head and trailed off.

After a moment of silence between them, Seven turned and pulled Janeway off by the hand.

"Where are we going?" Janeway said, stumbling after her.

"Come with me," she said simply.


	4. Chapter 4 The Embrace

Moonlight's Spell

**Summary:** Uninhibited by their usual restraint, Seven and Captain Janeway share a passionate night together. When the Captain is faced with the astonishing consequence of their encounter, she is forced to cross yet another boundary she told herself she never would.

**Disclaimer:** This work is a piece of fiction, and is meant for entertainment purposes only. I have no ownership of Star Trek, the Voyager series, its characters or plot, etc.

**Author's note:** This is one chapter in an ongoing story. It takes place roughly between seasons 6 and 7. It is written as an alternative storyline and not all details are 100% accurate. It contains femmeslash and is **rated M for graphic sexual content**. Do not continue if this is not to your liking.

Sorry it took me so long to update. I've had it written for some time but I kept tweaking at it incessantly; I give up now. Please rate or comment, if you so wish. Enjoy!

Chapter 4 – The Embrace

Kathryn let herself be led by a smiling Seven. They followed a narrow deer path curving through the forest towards the shoreline. Kathryn felt her heart racing. She felt like a teenage girl, sneaking out of the house. She couldn't help but crack a wide smile.

"Where are we going, Seven?" she practically giggled.

"Shh.." Seven laughed. "You will see."

It seemed like quite some time before they finally emerged from the forest into an open grassy area. Kathryn gasped as the moonlight revealed an outcrop that looked out at the sea. The waves crashed on the cliff several meters below them. The three moons sparkled on the waves below and the salty smell of the sea drifted on the breeze.

"It's beautiful." Kathryn said in wonder.

"You are the only thing I know that fits that definition." Seven said with every indication of seriousness

Kathryn looked up into Seven's electric blue eyes. Seven leaned in and pulled her near, and touched her lips to Kathryn's. Instantly, the older woman felt her knees weaken and her center melt. She pulled Seven closer. The feel of her firm breasts against her own drove her mad. Their tongues met and she moaned softly. Seven dug her nails into her back and Kathryn found her way to the taller woman's breasts.

Seven stopped her. "No," Seven said taking her by the hand, "wait."

She led Kathryn over to a pile of blankets in the grass.

"You had this planned." Kathryn smiled.

Seven sat down, and pulled her down beside her quite suddenly, "Yes."

Their lips met again. Seven softly ran her fingers down Kathryn's neck, sending shivers down her spine. She tried to touch Seven but she pushed her onto her back. Seven trailed a line of kisses down her neck, along her collar bone, towards her chest. Her hands found one breast, and then the other, thumbs messaging swollen nipples.

"Seven, please." Kathryn heard herself pleading, her core on fire, aching for her touch.

"Shh." Seven said quietly, moving down to her legs. Slowly she trailed kisses up her thighs, pulling her dress up as she moved towards her center. She shivered as Seven approached her center.

Kathryn didn't think she could stand it a moment longer. She wanted—no she needed-Seven to touch her where she longed for it most. But as she shivered again, Seven moved up and pulled the dress off of the older woman. She looked down at Kathryn's exposed flesh, cupping her full breasts with her hands.

Finally, almost out of frustration, Kathryn pulled Seven into a kiss. Finding the zipper behind her neck, she pulled the thin bio suit from Seven's upper body and moved down to catch her right breast in her mouth. She massaged the other with her hand, running her thumb over her already erect nipple.

Seven let out a soft moan and then buried her face in Kathryn's neck. Kathryn pulled the rest of her bio suit from slender legs and Seven rewarded her with kisses down her neck. The older woman's fingers found the moisture between the younger's legs, and grazed lightly over her clit. Seven shivered, breathing heavily into Kathryn's auburn hair.

Suddenly, Seven grabbed Kathryn's hand to stop her. A stab of fear hit Kathryn's heart. _What's wrong, Seven?_ She thought, but dared not speak.

Seven looked into her eyes. She seemed confused for a moment, as if searching for the right word. Then she simply stated, "I wish to orgasm simultaneously."

Though her choice of words was awkwardly technical, Kathryn knew she was simply unfamiliar. The older woman smiled. Seven slipped her hand under Kathryn's panties and circled the smaller woman's clit slowly. "You are so…wet." Seven mumbled into her ear.

"You've been teasing me all night." Kathryn said, gasping as Seven circled her opening.

"You have been frustrating me for much longer." Seven said, biting her lip as Kathryn slipped a finger deep inside her.

Their mumbles turned into moans as they matched rhythms and added fingers. Kathryn rubbed Seven's clit in a circular pattern and felt her squeeze around her fingers as she thrust in and out of her. She nearly lost her concentration as Seven grazed that special spot inside her. Seven caught it again and Kathryn had to use all her will power to prevent herself from letting out a loud moan.

"Come with me, Seven." Kathryn said between gritted teeth as Seven caused her body to quake.

Seven shivered next to her, moaning loudly, almost howling. Kathryn tried desperately to keep her eyes open, just to stare into those beautiful blue eyes. She could feel herself nearing the edge, and Seven was quaking against her. Then, suddenly it washed over them both.

"K—Kate" Seven screamed, the one syllable was all she could manage before she collapsed next to her lover.

Kathryn could have rolled over right then, and gladly fallen asleep in Seven's arms. But Seven was eager for more. And as her blond locks tickled her stomach, and her lips trailed south from her belly-button, Kathryn was suddenly hungry for more.

Seven looked up at her with a cocked eyebrow, "You will scream my name, Kate."

Kathryn smiled at her pet name, but had a doubtful look on her face. "I'm not really the screaming type."

With that Seven wrapped her lips around Kathryn's clit. The older woman tossed her head back and moaned loudly, biting her lip hard. Seven alternated between dancing her tongue around her bud of nerves, and sucking on it gently.

Kathryn groaned deeply as Seven entered her with her mesh-covered fingers. Tingles were sent right up from her core all the way through her body. Seven kept her hot lips sucking on her clit while she rhythmically pressed on the smaller woman's g-spot.

Kathryn gritted her teeth and grasping the blankets below her desperately, her back arching, pushing Seven deeper into her. She was so very close.

Suddenly, Seven removed her fingers from that special spot. Her mouth left Kathryn's wetness.

"Please, Seven." Kathryn whimpered, "don't stop."

"Scream my name, Kate." She said simply.

"No, Seven. Please." She heard herself plead.

"Scream." Seven repeated.

"Seven." Kathryn said loudly.

"Scream." Seven said grazing her thumb over her g-spot lightly.

"SEVEN!" Kathryn resigned, yelling out her lovers name shamelessly.

Suddenly, she was overcome by wave after of wave of quivering ecstasy as Seven stimulated her core perfectly. And just as soon as she thought she could not possibly stand any more, Seven sent another wave over her.

"Oh…Seven!" she bellowed to the sky.

Kathryn awoke to Seven watching her, the sunlight of dawn glimmering over her pale skin. Their legs were entwined and Seven's arm was on the older woman's hip.

Kathryn blinked at her, "How long have you been watching me?"

Seven smiled, "Since you screamed my name."

"Haven't you slept?" Kathryn said, blushing.

"I will regenerate later." Seven said with a soft smile as she traced her fingers up Kathryn's waist and along her arm, goose bumps trailing her touch, "I find you most intriguing."

Kathryn's eyebrows furrowed, "How so?"

"You are in every way contradictory," Seven said with a hint of affection in her usual matter-of-fact tone.

Janeway was just about to ask what she meant when she heard Tom Paris' voice from some distance away.


	5. Chapter 5 The Surprise

Moonlight's Spell

**Summary:** Uninhibited by their usual restraint, Seven and Captain Janeway share a passionate night together. When the Captain is faced with the astonishing consequence of their encounter, she is forced to cross yet another boundary she told herself she never would.

**Disclaimer:** This work is a piece of fiction, and is meant for entertainment purposes only. I have no ownership of Star Trek, the Voyager series, its characters or plot, etc.

**Author's note:** This is one chapter in an ongoing story. It takes place roughly between seasons 6 and 7. It is written as an alternative storyline and not all details are 100% accurate. It contains femmeslash and is **rated M for graphic sexual content**. Do not continue if this is not to your liking.

_Sorry it took so long to update this time. I've been nervous about heading forward with this storyline. Anyway, I have a few more chapters drafted, so I should have another one shortly. Unfortunately, this update is a little short. Please rate or comment, if you so wish. Enjoy!_

Chapter 5 – The Surprise

"Captain?" Tom Paris called, making quite a ruckus in the brush a few dozen meters off.

Janeway sat up, as pale as a ghost. "Seven, where is my comm. badge?"

"Back at the campsite where I hid it."

"And why would you do that?" the Captain said with agitation, frantically dressing herself.

Seven remained laying on the blankets, her head propped up by her elbow. She seemed perfectly content to remain there completely nude as Lieutenant Paris approached.

"I did not wish for us to be interrupted."

"Captain?" Tom called, only about twenty meters off.

"Seven!" the Captain said in a commanding tone, "For the love of God, clothe yourself!"

Seven frowned at her, as if confused by Janeway's sudden change in tone. But after a moment, she complied, standing up and slipping carefully back into her bio suit.

The Captain was combing her fingers through her hair, to little avail, when Tom stumbled out into the grassy opening. "Ah!" he said, slightly out of breath. He looked between the two of them for a moment and then straightened up and coughed awkwardly.

"Captain… Seven…" he said scratching his head, looking as if he didn't know what to say, "the others have been looking for you."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Janeway said, hoping she could avoid explaining what exactly the two of them were doing out here alone. "We were just on our way back to the campsite."

"Good." he said with a nod. "I'll… ah…see you there."

He tapped his comm. badge. "Commander, I found the Captain…as well as Seven. They are fine. It seems they accidently left there comm. badges behind," he said with an awkward smile, "They will be returning to the transport site soon." With that he turned and left the way he came.

As soon as the Lieutenant was out of earshot, Seven broke the silence. She touched Janeway's hand cautiously, "Kate?"

"Seven," the Captain said pulling away, and avoiding her gaze, "you cannot call me that."

It had suddenly hit her, as Tom stood there pretending he did not see what he clearly saw, what exactly she had let herself do. Janeway began to feel sick with guilt at how reckless she had been. She had given in to her desires with no regard for the consequences. She had stepped over a boundary that she had promised herself she would never cross.

"Kate?" Seven said softly, almost pleadingly.

"I am your Captain, Seven." Janeway said, still avoiding Seven's eyes. "What happened…it cannot happen again."

"You said that once before." Seven stated, only the tiniest hint of a quiver in her voice.

Finally Janeway looked up into the blond woman's gleaming electric blue eyes, "I'm sorry, Seven." She softly touched her fingers to Seven's cheek, and the younger woman closed her eyes, "I do care for you…so much…but I should never have led you to believe that I could give anything more than friendship."

Captain Janeway was very quiet on the bridge the next morning as she stared off blankly at the moonrise over Lumina. A stab of pain hit her heart as she recalled the way Seven's creamy skin had looked as she ran her fingers slowly over it. She closed her eyes with a grimace; she could never touch her like that again.

_You never should have in the first place, _she cursed herself. _What the hell came over you?_

Janeway was suddenly aware of several sets of eyes on her. She straightened up and tried not to appear so stiff.

"Are you okay, Captain?" Chakotay said, placing an arm on her hand with concern.

"Yes, why?" she said, blinking at him vacantly.

"Just wondering if you're ready to head off." the Commander said, searching her face for some signs of life.

"Sorry, Chakotay," Janeway said, leaning back, trying to smile, "Just…a bit distracted. Well, Lieutenant Paris, if you're ready, let's resume course."

Tom gave her a brief understanding smile and then nodded, "Yes, Sir."

The Captain spent most of the next three days avoiding any interaction with the crew at all. She locked herself away in her ready room, making excuses that she had a lot of reports to review. For the most part she kept herself busy, but she spent a lot of her energy trying not to think about why she was really hiding away.

Occasionally, though, she was forced to return to the bridge. There she would avoid looking at Tom Paris, whom she couldn't help but imagine was disappointed in her somehow. _How could you have done this, Katie?_ she scolded herself. _What kind of example are you keeping for this crew, stuck out here so far away from peace and order?_

She felt like a coward when she would slip back to her ready room as soon as possible. _You are only avoiding the problem!_ her psyche would yell at her as the doors swooshed closed behind her. Somehow, though, she needed to figure out how to regain control over this situation. She could not let her heart sweep her off her feet. She needed to be strong, collected, controlled, just as she had been for these past six years, just as she would have to be until she got her crew home.

_No one should have to live like this,_ she thought, laying her head in her hands with a sigh, _living as a Captain all day, every day… indefinitely; always in control, always being an officer, never just being a woman…_

"Deck—" Janeway started to say as she entered the turbo lift just as Seven appeared at the entry.

She paused, not meeting the Captain's gaze, looking uncertain. "I…" she started, but stopped, and then simply stepped in and said "Deck 3."

"Deck 1" the Captain said, staring shyly at the back of Seven's head.

Janeway felt her heart ache. She was standing so close to Seven for the first time in almost three days and she couldn't think of what to say. _Oh, this is ridiculous!_

"Seven… I…" she started, but trailed off.

The turbolift stopped and Seven turned to address her with a painfully cold tone, "Yes Captain?"

Kathryn hated the way her title sounded on her friend's lips. She missed the way a slight smile used to curl her lips when Seven spoke to her. _Damn it, I miss you! _she thought, trying to keep her composure.

"Is there something you require?" Seven said, her body stiff, her eyes as cold as her voice.

Janeway felt sick to her stomach. Seven's cold exterior never cut her deeper. She wondered if Seven really felt nothing standing next to her now. _Say something, Katie, _she thought frantically. But before she could utter another word the floor suddenly swayed underneath her and she fell forward.

Seven reached out and caught Janeway as her knees gave out. "Kate!" she yelped, holding her up by the shoulders.

"I'm alright." Janeway said, still swaying, her stomach churning.

"I will assist you to sick bay." Seven said, holding her Captain up gently.

Janeway suddenly became aware of Seven's warm body against her, her strong arms around her waist. Seven's scent wafted over her and her knees wobbled uncontrollably.

"Okay…" the Captain said, without really being aware of what Seven had said. They had barely made it a few steps when suddenly Janeway felt uncontrollably sick.

"Seven to the Doctor" Seven said tapping her comm. badge, "The Captain needs emergency transportation to sick bay."

"Seven , that's not really necess—" but she was interrupted by the silver shower of the transport.

Janeway awoke in the sick bay. She tried to sit up, but her arms were too weak. The Doctor stood beside her, smiling down at her.

"Here," he said administering a hypospray, "this will help with the nausea."

"What happened?" she said, looking for some sign of Seven.

"You were transported here and lost consciousness. Despite Seven's concern, you are not in any immediate danger," he said with an odd smile.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," he said circling her bed, a look on his face like he was trying to figure out the best way to explain something really confusing, "I ran some scans when you first arrived, and I found something a little… surprising."

"Just tell me, Doctor."

He lowered his voice, as if someone would overhear, "I found some strange readings…that would normally indicate…pregnancy."

"Excuse me?" Janeway said, feeling like she was going faint. "Doctor… that's impossible!"

"Actually," he said with an all-knowing look on his face, "you are still within the age to conceive, Captain."

She rolled her eyes, "Doctor, it's impossible because I haven't had, well…_you know_…" She found herself strangely uncomfortable with the topic.

"Of course," the Doctor nodded, but he remained serious. "Sexual intercourse is nothing to be ashamed of, Captain."

"Sexual—?" she said, blushing, "Doctor, I cannot be pregnant because I have not slept with anyone."

"Well," the Doctor said, "I do not believe you are being completely honest."

Janeway rounded on him, "Excuse me?"

"Like you, I was suspicious of the initial results, so I did some further tests." He went on explaining his process as if it were a completely ingenious idea, "I ran some scans on the…lifeform…"

The Captain was completely convinced that she was having a nightmare, or that this was some sort of cruel joke. Her head was spinning. She felt like throwing up again.

"The DNA is part human…"

_Out with it already!_ She thought, frantically, her heart racing.

"Part Borg."


	6. Chapter 6 Another Surprise

Moonlight's Spell

Summary: Uninhibited by their usual restraint, Seven and Captain Janeway share a passionate night together. When the Captain is faced with the astonishing consequence of their encounter, she is forced to cross yet another boundary she told herself she never would.

Disclaimer: This work is a piece of fiction, and is meant for entertainment purposes only. I have no ownership of Star Trek, the Voyager series, its characters or plot, etc.

Author's note: This is one chapter in an ongoing story. It takes place roughly between seasons 6 and 7. It is written as an alternative storyline and not all details are 100% accurate. It contains femmeslash and is rated M for graphic sexual content. Do not continue if this is not to your liking.

_Sorry for the late update, but I experienced a computer crash a couple weeks ago. Needless to say I had to rewrite this chapter from scratch. I also lost about four other chapters so it will be a while until my next update as well. Sorry !_

Chapter 6 – Another Surprise

Captain Janeway stared blankly at the Doctor, her jaw slack. Janeway didn't even know how to process everything that she had just been told. After a moment she blinked at him incredulously. "Doctor, surely you are pulling my leg."

He looked at her with a piqued expression. "I assure you, Captain, I am being absolutely serious."

"But what do you mean 'Borg D.N.A.?'" she said running her fingers through her messy hair.

"Well…" the Doctor said slowly, "…It seems that while you were down on Lumina you and the crew were exposed to an unknown form of radiation."

"Radiation?" the Captain said with concern.

"You remember those strange readings Commander Chakotay and the others discovered on the northern continent?" the Doctor said approaching the computer consul near her bedside and indicating to the screen. "It seems that they were caused by a strange radiation coming from Lumina's moons. While it appears that the radiation is not harmful, it seems to have strange affects on humanoid biology."

"Strange affects?" she said, sitting up. Instantly she wondered if this could explain her recent and strange lack of control when it came to Seven. _But was it so strange,_ she thought to herself,_ hasn't it all been building to this anyway?_

"Yes," he nodded, "I theorize that most of the other crew are also exhibiting symptoms."

"What kind of symptoms?"

"I have to run more tests to be sure," he said going over his readings and calculations, "but based your scans and the other crew members I've seen recently the symptoms from direct exposure include drowsiness, confusion, inhibitory behavior, increased libido, and sexual potency."

"Sexual…" Captain Janeway stuttered dumbfounded.

"Needless to say," he said rolling his eyes, "we are sure to have quite a few more crew members coming into the sick bay in the next couple weeks."

"What do you mean?" Janeway said with a frown.

"I imagine that you are not the only crew member to have engaged in coitis while down on Lumina."

"But I didn't exactly…"

"What ever happened between you and Seven," the Doctor said, ignoring the Captains shyness, "it resulted in a combination of your D.N.A. and hers. For all intents and purposes, you are pregnant with her child."

"Seven? Doctor, what gives you the idea that her and I—" the Captain tried to deny, but she stopped when she saw the look on his face.

"Look," the Captain said with a pleading expression on her exhausted face, "You can't tell anyone about this just yet."

He nodded slowly, "I understand this is delicate issue, Captain, but you won't have much choice for very long."

"What are you talking about?" she frowned at him.

"Well," he explained, "Considering the nature of infant's biology, its development is highly accelerated. You will surely start showing in a matter of weeks."

"Weeks? But we only…" she blushed, "we left Lumina only three days ago."

"Yes," he agreed, "but from what I can tell, the Borg nano technology is causing the infant to grow at least fives times the normal rate. So, I would like to keep you under close observation during the pregnancy."

So many things were going through Kathryn's mind all at once. She still was not entirely convinced that this wasn't the weirdest dream she had ever had. Suddenly, it hit her in the pit of her stomach that she would have to tell the crew about this. But what would that mean for her—for Seven? _Seven?_ she thought frantically, _How will I explain this to her? _

She abruptly became aware that the Doctor was watching her. He spoke softly and with concern, "You are going to talk to her, Captain?"

She looked up at him with a weak smile. The Doctor and Seven were friends. It was obvious to her now that he was worried for her. Perhaps he even knew more than he was letting on. She wondered if Seven had confided in him about how she felt, about what had happened between them, if maybe that was why he had put it all together.

"Seven?" she said breathlessly, more to herself than to him. "Yes…"

The Captain spent the rest of the afternoon in her quarters, trying with no avail to figure out what to do about all that had happened in the past week. She was deeply troubled by all the Doctor had told her. She couldn't help but wonder if her risqué behavior was simply a result of whatever was going on down on that planet, or if it was the culmination of all the sexual tension that had been building between her and Seven for years.

For that reason, among others, she had ordered the crew to reverse course and head back for Lumina. The Doctor was adamant that they needed to collect more readings down on the planet in order to find out more about what had happened to the Captain, and the other crew who began exhibiting symptoms. But Janeway found herself fearing what answers they might find down there.

Despite all that had happened, she started to worry that all she had felt had not been real. She feared that the one time she had felt truly human—truly like a woman and not just an officer, a captain—had really been a trick her mind had played on her. But the result, the child she was carrying, was forcing her to deal with it all in a very real way.

After pacing the floor for quite some time she approached the replicator. "Coffee, black," she said purely out of instinct. She nearly had the cup to her lips when she stopped, remembering that the Doctor had insisted that she be especially careful about what she ate and drank.

"Damn!" she said, angrily placing the cup back down. She pinched the bridge of her nose with agitation.

The door chimed and she winced. She could feel a headache coming on. "What now?" she said approaching the door. "Come in."

The door swooshed open, revealing a very stiff looking Seven. She had a very composed look on her face, but Kathryn recognized a glint of concern in her eyes.

Kathryn felt her heart leap in her chest, and her stomach do a summersault upon seeing Seven at her door. Her anger melted away and she smiled at the blond. How was it that Seven could make her feel this way without doing anything at all?

"I wish to know how you are doing." Seven said stiffly, but she was watching the Captain closely.

"Seven…" Kathryn said softly. "Come in, please."

Seven reluctantly obeyed. She looked uncomfortable, as if she was unsure as how to behave. Her arms were held behind her back, and she looked about the Captain's courters awkwardly.

After a long moment of silence she said, "The Doctor informed me that you are under observation but otherwise unharmed."

"Yes," Kathryn said approaching her couch and gesturing for Seven to join her. "I am feeling much better."

Seven did not sit down beside the Captain, but instead stood near by. She examined Janeway closely, frowning slightly.

"What's the matter, Seven," Kathryn said, wishing she would sit beside her, if only to be closer to her. "Oh, would you like something to drink." She stood up and approached the replicator again. She looked down with a sigh at the coffee that had not yet been recycled.

Seven looked at it too. Then, suddenly, she spoke, her tone of her voice clearly concerned, "The Doctor would not give me any details as to your illness. Please, Captain tell me what is wrong?"

"I'm fine, Seven, really." she said, shaking her head.

Seven grabbed her hand as Kathryn turned away. "You are not."

"Seven, I'm not ill." Kathryn said, "I'm just…"

Seven released her hand, as if becoming suddenly aware of the way it made the Captain look at her. She stepped back slightly, the distance Kathryn had just realized she had closed. She hated how withdrawn Seven felt now.

_What happened to us, Seven? _Kathryn thought as she looked at Seven eyeing her carefully, _What have I done to you?_ _I've lead you back and forth, haven't I? I haven't been fair to you at all._

She wasn't even aware of the tear rolling down her cheek until Seven was wiping it gently from her face. She shuttered at the feel of Seven's gentle touch on her cheek. Her eyes caught Seven's. Bright blue eyes were watching her intently. Seven's brow was furrowed as she watched the older woman, looking as if she was trying to read Kathryn's mind by examining her tear stained face.

"Seven…" Kathryn whispered, "I'm sorry."

Kathryn tried to find the words to tell her all that she was feeling. They simply would not come. Instead, she buried her face into Seven's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her neck. For a moment, she feared Seven would recoil, but instead Seven wrapped her arms around Kathryn's waist, pulling her closer.

"Seven," Kathryn said bathing in the warmth of her embrace, "I have been horrible to you."

"Kate…" Seven said softly, in the heartfelt tone she only used when they were alone.

Kathryn's heart swelled. She had missed Seven calling her that, the way Seven's voice relaxed when she said it. She then realized how much she had missed the way Seven held her, and the way Seven smelled, the way Seven felt so warm against her. She found herself wondering how she could have ever convinced herself that she could ever return to being simply Seven's friend.

"Seven," Kathryn said, looking into her eyes tenderly, her thumb tracing her lips gently, "I love you so much."

Seven was quiet for a while, simply watching Kathryn looking at her. In the silence, the truth of Kathryn's confession sunk in. It seemed that she only realized the truth of her words as she spoke them. Seven seemed to be at a loss for words, a frown indicating confusion. "I think that you are ill." Seven said after a long moment of silence. She stepped back, her cold manner returning.

"What are you talking about?" Kathryn said, wounded and perplexed.

"Your behavior is erratic. I do not believe that you are well." Seven looked to be on the verge of tears with her face flushed and her eyes sparking with anger.

"Seven, please, listen—" she said grasping at Seven's hand as she turned to leave out the door.

Seven glanced briefly into Kathryn's tearing eyes. She looked at the older woman with a painful look of distrust. Kathryn squeezed Seven's hands pleadingly, her mouth open, but with no words to make her stay.

"I have no basis on which to trust you anymore." Seven said simply, her stiff body language now indicating confliction.

"Seven," Kathryn said, cupping the blond's cheek in her palm, forcing Seven to stare deep into her eyes, "No matter what happened—or will ever happen—I have only ever acted and will act to protect you. You can always trust me Seven, because I love you!"

The Captain could feel her heart pounding painfully in her chest, her hands shaking. With all that she was she needed Seven to trust her again, but she wasn't sure that Seven would ever be willing. It seemed like hours that she stared into those sapphire eyes in silence.

"Why have you been acting so strange?" Seven suddenly asked very bluntly.

"Because, Seven, I'm—well, it's hard to explain exactly…" Kathryn trailed off.

"Did something happen to you down on Lumina?" she inquired.

"Yes." she nodded.

"Did I harm you in some way?" she said, seeming somewhat alarmed.

"No, of course not!" Janeway said, placing a reassuring hand on Seven's arm. The familiar gesture seemed to comfort her.

"Then, you are unhappy with the nature of our relationship?" Seven said with a frown.

"No, Seven," she said grasping her face firmer, if only to reinforce her point, "I'm only unhappy with the way I treated you afterward. I was scared—conflicted. But I'm not scared anymore, Seven, because I know now that as long as I have you I have no reason to be."

Tears flowed from Seven's eyes and she struggled to keep her composure. Kathryn didn't even consider for a moment that they were standing in the open doorway, or that everything about her that was a captain and a Starfleet officer was screaming for her to stop. She kissed Seven right then and there. It was a soft, tender kiss. Kathryn's fingers wandered through Seven's blond hair and Kathryn could sense Seven's confidence in her returning as she grasped tighter at her waist.

Just as Janeway began to think that everything might not fall apart, she suddenly heard a thud behind her. She broke the kiss and scanned Seven's face momentarily. Seven was as pale as Janeway had ever seen her and as stiff as a board.

_Good god,_ the Captain thought,_ what now?_

She slowly turned around, wincing as she discovered Chakotay standing not ten yards away. At his feet lay an info paad, which he had apparently dropped about the same time as his jaw had fell, leaving his mouth gaping open.


	7. Chapter 7 Rumors

Moonlight's Spell

Summary: Uninhibited by their usual restraint, Seven and Captain Janeway share a passionate night together. When the Captain is faced with the astonishing consequence of their encounter, she is forced to cross yet another boundary she told herself she never would.

Disclaimer: This work is a piece of fiction, and is meant for entertainment purposes only. I have no ownership of Star Trek, the Voyager series, its characters or plot, etc.

Author's note: This is one chapter in an ongoing story. It takes place roughly between seasons 6 and 7. It is written as an alternative storyline and not all details are 100% accurate. It contains femmeslash and is rated M for graphic sexual content. Do not continue if this is not to your liking.

Chapter 7 – Rumors

"Captain…I…uh…" Chakotay struggled to form some sort of response; meanwhile his face blushed bright red. He scratched the back of his head nervously and avoided either of their faces. "I was just…"

"Commander!" Janeway said, instinctively stepping away from Seven and clearing her throat as she frantically searched her mind for some sort of explanation.

"Well," Chakotay said picking up the paad at his feet, "I was just coming to see you, Captain, but I see that you're…busy… I'll—"

"No, we just were—" the Captain started, but she caught herself. She couldn't hide this anymore, especially not from her first officer—her good friend.

"I was just leaving." Seven said, irritation audible in her voice.

"No! Seven, wait!" Kathryn said, catching her by the hand. She looked firmly into Seven's eyes, begging her to trust her. She turned to Chakotay, trying to smile casually, Seven's hand still in hers, "I'm sorry Chakotay. It seems you have stumbled upon us…saying goodnight."

"Saying goodnight?" Chakotay mumbled, apparently to himself. He frowned as he studied the both of them. Janeway wondered if the redness on his face was really out of embarrassment or out of anger. _Could he be…jealous?_ She thought to herself, _But of whom?_

"Excuse me?" the Captain said, pretending she had not heard his incredulity.

"Nothing," he said, cracking a rather forced smile, "So, I guess I'll just report back in the morning then. It's not terribly important, anyway."

"What was it, Chakotay?" Janeway inquired, feeling Seven standing very close beside her.

"Just some more reports on those readings we found down on the planet. But it can wait 'till morning!" Chakotay said, shrugging it off. He seemed very keen to leave the two of them as soon as possible.

"Readings?" Seven asked, with a curious expression.

He opened his mouth to respond but the Captain cut him off, "You're right, Chakotay, we can discuss that in the morning."

He smiled, a sigh of relief barely audible. He nodded to the both of them, "Sure, Captain, goodnight. Seven."

"Goodnight." Janeway nodded as he turned and left.

"What readings is the Commander talking about?" Seven said in an insistent voice.

"I believe he's talking about the radiation he and the away team found down on the northern continent of Lumina."

"Does this radiation have to do with your illness?"

"Seven," Janeway said squeezing her arm gently, "I told you I am not sick."

"But you still have not explained to me why you have been acting so strangely, why you are under the Doctor's care."

"Seven, I really want to tell you everything, but it's very complicated."

"Explain it to me. I am confident that I am sufficiently intelligent."

Janeway heaved a sigh and pulled Seven into her courters. She asked Seven to sit down, but of course she refused. Instead Seven stood watching her pace back and forth. She started several times, but made little more than a mumbling sound.

After a several minutes of waiting, Seven spoke up, "What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Seven." Kathryn said, "I just don't know how to tell you this."

"Tell me what?" Seven insisted. She seemed to be losing her patience.

"Well, when we were down on the planet… something happened when we were…intimate."

"When we engaged in copulation."

"Cop-?" Kathryn blinked at her. After all this time, her bluntness still phased her. "Yes."

Seven approached her, a frightened look on her face. "Have I harmed you?"

"No!" Kathryn nearly laughed, "Of course not, Seven!"

"Then what happened?" Seven said, clearly agitated by her ambiguity.

"I'm pregnant." Kathryn finally blurted out.

"I do not understand." Seven said.

"I've been feeling ill and passing out because I'm pregnant, not because I'm sick."

Seven stared at her blankly, her face white once again. Then she frowned, looking first at Kathryn's face, then down at her stomach, and back up to her face again. After a moment she glanced down at her own mesh covered hand. The color returned to her face right about when Kathryn would have guessed Seven's eidetic memory put all the pieces together.

"The nano-technology…" she nearly whispered. Suddenly she looked up at Kathryn with fear in her eyes, "but I –have- harmed you! It is trying to assimilate you!"

"No, Seven." Kathryn reassured her, "Somehow, we have created something completely new, a new life…a baby."

"A baby?" Seven repeated, the word seeming to be unfamiliar to her.

"Yes, a combination of my D.N.A. and yours, carried by nano-technology."

"You are not upset by this?" Seven frowned at her.

"No, Seven, I'm not." She said slowly approaching Seven and wrapping her arms around her slender neck. "You know why?"

A smile peaked from behind Seven's lips. She wrapped her arms around that familiar place on Kathryn's hips. Kathryn felt her heart melt as she watched Seven's eyelids droop at the feel of Kathryn's body against her.

"Because I love you, Seven." Kathryn whispered into Seven's ear, placing a soft kiss there.

Seven's smell was intoxicating. Kathryn hungrily placed wet kisses down Seven's neck as she released her blond curls from their bonds. She smiled at the sight before her. Seven's golden hair, her endless blue eyes, her plump red lips, Kathryn wanted to let it all soak in. But more than all of Seven's beauty, the way Seven looked at her made Kathryn's heart race. Still, Seven said nothing.

"Seven…" Kathryn whispered, tracing her fingers along Seven's jawline towards her lips.

Seven's lips against hers interrupted her thought. Seven's hand at her neck pulled her even deeper. Kathryn could feel her knees weakening and her center warming as Seven pressed her tongue gently into her mouth. At the same moment that Seven's hand wandered from the small of her back to her ass, Kathryn's hands wandered to Seven's breasts. Seven moaned into Kathryn's mouth, squeezing her ass in return.

After much teasing back and forth, Kathryn broke the kiss.

Seven lingered millimeters from her face, looking disappointed but quickly growing concerned, "Is something wrong? Have I harmed you? Are you feeling ill again?"

"No." Kathryn smiled, she found it endearing when Seven worried for her. "Sit down."

"Why?" Seven said, arching a brow at her.

"Trust me." Kathryn said with a playful smirk.

She obliged, and sat down on the couch nearby, watching Kathryn curiously, who sat down beside her. Seven welcomed her lips again as Kathryn reached behind her neck and undid her biosuit. Seven reached around to undo the redhead's shirt, but Kathryn stopped her. Instead, Seven let Kathryn trail kisses down her neck and chest. She slowly peeled the biosuit down, exposing Seven's full breasts, nipples already firm.

Seven held in a gasp as Kathryn brought the right into her mouth, sucking on it softly. The way Seven shivered under her made Kathryn wet, but she focused on the other breast now, flicking her tongue over her nipple coyly.

"Kate…" Seven mumbled softly, biting her lip.

But she took her time moving down Seven's belly, tasting as much skin as she could find, peeling of her clothes as she went along. When she reached a small patch of hair she stopped. She rubbed gently on the cloth there, moistening it quickly. Seven arched up, pressing against her hand. Seven mumbled her protest when Kathryn pulled away to remove the rest of her suit.

"Shh…" Kathryn cooed before trailing kisses up Seven's slender leg and up her thigh and then leisurely back up the other.

Seven tossed her head back into the couch as Kathryn's lips finally closed around her swelling clit. Kathryn sucked greedily on Seven's center, lapping up the moisture she found there. She alternated between sucking and flicking her tongue over Seven's clit, enjoying the way it made her core tense and her back arch. She ran her tongue over her opening, causing her to buck up, accepting her tongue deep inside her.

"Kate!" she moaned quietly.

Kathryn looked up at Seven, who was struggling to keep her eyes open, but was watching her closely. Kathryn smiled into Seven's pussy, watching her uneven breathing as she sucked on her clit. Then, Seven's head fell back again as Kathryn slowly added a finger into her opening. Seven squeezed tightly around her, her whole body tensing. Adding a second finger, Kathryn found a rhythm with Seven's. She continued to suck on her clit as Seven's moans became loader and her body began to shake.

Kathryn lay beside her on the couch, trailing kisses up her arm, waiting patiently for her breathing to even out. After a moment, Seven turned to face her. She smiled at her softly. For a moment Kathryn could have sworn she was about to say something, but instead she simply placed a soft kiss on Kathryn's lips. Soon her hands wandered again to the zipper of Kathryn's shirt.

"Seven," Kathryn said placing a hand on hers, "I'm not sure that I should…well I should be careful."

But Seven didn't stop. Kathryn had a feeling Seven needed to reclaim control. She knew she should take it easy, but she wasn't sure she could resist her. _Be honest, _she thought to herself,_ when have you ever resisted her?_

Kathryn was relieved, however, when Seven pressed her bare skin against hers and pulled a blanket over top the two of them. Kathryn placed her head on Seven's chest, tangling their legs together. She could feel Seven's breathing slow as she fell asleep minutes later, her arms wrapped possessively around Kathryn.

Janeway awoke to the computer sounding its usual waking call. She moaned and rolled over. Suddenly, she opened her eyes. It took her a moment to recall why she should find herself there on the couch. Her heart sunk when she did not find Seven lying next to her. The couch seemed oddly cold and empty without her.

Janeway rubbed her eyes with a yawn and stood up. There was no sign of Seven anywhere. For half a minute she had the horrible feeling that it had all been a dream. But when she shivered from the cold and wrapped the blanket around her, Seven's pleasing smell surrounded her.

After several dreamy minutes she finally ripped herself from the blanket as she stepped into the sonic shower. As she soothed her aching muscles, she found it hard to get her mind working; it wandered back into Seven's arms, content to go on sleeping.

All of a sudden, her body jerks herself awake as she begins to fall asleep. "About time for some coffee." She mumbles to herself.

The Captain had never been much of a morning person, but and old fashion cup of coffee always seemed to do the trick. There was something about a hot cup of "coffee, black" that had got her through the years at Starfleet, and the years out here in the Delta Quadrant.

For now, however, she would have to do without. Instead, she headed for the mess hall to find Neelix. Perhaps he would know of some other magical liquid that could get her through the alpha shift. She only hoped it didn't taste as awful as his last experiment with the fruits he collected down on Lumina; half the alpha shift had to be excused to visit sick bay.

"Captain!" Neelix said in his usual bright and cheery tone. "What brings you to the mess hall so early this morning?"

Neelix was stirring a large pot of something, which thankfully looked nothing like the concoction from the other day. He had a big toothy smile on his face and he was humming happily. If it had perhaps been closer to noon, rather than o five hundred, Janeway may have been able to smile back, but instead pinched the bridge of her nose and tried not to roll her eyes. She was starting to feel the caffeine withdrawal, and Neelix's humming was nothing short of obnoxious at the moment.

"I need something…" she said, making vague gestures with her hands.

"Coffee, black!" Neelix said setting aside the spoon in his hand.

"No!" she said shaking her head, "I shouldn't. I was hoping you had something… else. I need to lay off the caffeine."

Neelix eyed her curiously, holding a mug and a pitcher of coffee. Apparently she had stopped him mid poor.

"Oh…" Neelix said with a frown. He squinted at her as if wondering if he had heard her correctly. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I'm sorry?" Janeway said incredulously.

"Oh! Nothing! I just thought… never mind me!" He set the mug and pitcher down and went back into the kitchen, making quite a racket searching for something. "You know, I think I've got just the thing. It's around here somewhere…"

After a few minutes of noisy searching, he apparently found what he was looking for. "Ah ha!" he said, "Here it is. It's a traditional Talaxian medicinal tea. It's full of nutrients and vitamins. It's good for exhaustion, nausea, Talaxian flu, even morning sickness!"

"Perfect." The Captain mumbled rather sarcastically. She wished he hadn't mentioned morning sickness, because suddenly she started to feel sick to her stomach.

"Maybe I should brew you some," he said, taking some dark leaves from the tiny wooden box he had took from god knows where, "you look kind of pale. Are you feeling okay, Captain?"

"I'm fine, Neelix." She said, gripping the counter very tightly; she did not need to pass out here in front of the crew that dotted the mess hall. "Maybe I'll just get that to go."

"Sure thing, Captain!" he said with a reassuring nod.

On her way out Janeway couldn't help but notice Ensign Kim sitting with another crewmember close to the door. _He must be getting off the night shift,_ she thought to herself._ If that's true, then I'm later than I thought! _But when she heard her name as she passed by, her ears perked up.

"I know! The Captain's been acting so strange lately!" said the blond female science officer next to him.

Harry Kim nodded, not seeming to notice the Captain standing not three meters away. "Yeah, ever since that shore leave down on Lumina she's been different. She's been to sick bay at least three times since we left, and she's been hiding away in her courters almost all the time."

"You don't think she's having a love affair or something?" the blond said jokingly.

Harry laughed, "I don't know. But I have a feeling that Tom knows something he won't tell."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the Captain went missing for a whole night down on that planet."

"Yeah, but so did almost a dozen crew."

"Yeah, but Tom was the one who found her. When I asked him where he found her and what she was up to, he shrugged it off and made some excuse about having to find B'ellana."

"So?"

"His face was as red as his jacket."

The Captain managed to sneak out of the mess hall without being noticed. But she had no such luck in the corridors. Janeway thought it could have just been her imagination, but she felt like everyone's eyes were on her as she made her way to the bridge. It seemed like everyone was talking to each other in hushed voices, but as she approached they became quiet, watching her carefully.

"This is getting ridiculous," she muttered to herself.

She had no sooner decided to settle whatever rumors were flying around when she turned the corner and slammed right into Chakotay. Her so far untouched tea went flying out from her hand and all over Chakotay's chest.

"Chakotay!" she nearly screamed, "I'm so sorry!"

Despite obvious discomfort, he smiled through gritted teeth. "It's alright, Captain."

"I've been so distracted this morning." She said shaking her head apologetically.

"I was actually coming to find you." He said, looking her up and down worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" she said, smiling encouragingly.

"We were just worried about you. It's nearly o' six hundred."

"Goodness, really?" She said rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Wow, this really isn't my morning."

"We tried you on the comm." he said, peering down at her uniform where her comm. badge was missing, "but you didn't respond."

She instinctively reached for her badge, but found nothing but cloth. "Well, it appears that not only am I late, but I am missing my full uniform." she said, shrugging her shoulders diffidently.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Chakotay said, resting a caring hand on her arm.

"To be honest," she said, smiling appreciatively at his concern, "I'm troubled by the recent gossip aboard the ship."

He smiled knowingly, "You mean the gossip about you and Seven?"

She coughed, her eyes opening wide. "Excuse me?"

"Despite my surprise last night, Kathryn, the crew has suspected something was going on between the two of you for quite some time."

"What?" she said, nearly falling over.

"To be honest," he said, watching her closely from the corner of his eye, "I didn't want to believe it… but I'm happy for you, both of you… We're all happy for you."

She stared at him in amazement. Was she really hearing what she thought she was hearing? Not only did everyone already know, but they approved? She didn't know what to think about that.

He squeezed her arm encouragingly, "You may be our Captain, but you deserve happiness just like the rest of us."

With no caffeine or Talaxian tea to speak of, Captain Janeway was struggling to make it through the afternoon senior staff meeting. If it wasn't for Seven's eyes on her the whole time, she might have fallen asleep the moment she sat down. The Doctor was doing most of the talking, explaining what his and Seven's research had found out so far about the planet they had returned to earlier that morning.

Despite Seven's neutral expression, Janeway could tell she was worried about her. Her eyes barely left the corner of the table where the Captain was sitting, struggling to stay awake and desperately fighting off the feeling of nausea that threatened to resurface.

Janeway didn't even realize she wasn't paying attention until the senior staff started applauding softly. It took her a moment to realize that the Doctor had just announced that Tom and B'ellana were expecting. He continued to list three other couples that were also in the early stages of pregnancy.

The Captain froze, realizing that the Doctor's eyes were on her. He smiled at her widely, "Captain, did you want to say something?"


	8. Chapter 8 The Nightmare

Moonlight's Spell

Summary: Uninhibited by their usual restraint, Seven and Captain Janeway share a passionate night together. When the Captain is faced with the astonishing consequence of their encounter, she is forced to cross yet another boundary she told herself she never would.

Disclaimer: This work is a piece of fiction, and is meant for entertainment purposes only. I have no ownership of Star Trek, the Voyager series, its characters or plot, etc.

Author's note: This is one chapter in an ongoing story. It takes place roughly between seasons 6 and 7. It is written as an alternative storyline and not all details are 100% accurate. It contains femmeslash and is rated M for graphic sexual content. Do not continue if this is not to your liking.

Chapter 8 – The Nightmare

"Captain, did you want to say something?" The Captain heard the Doctor say.

"Say something?" she responded hoarsely. She wondered frantically if he was asking what she feared he was asking.

"I was just explaining the symptoms of the radiation exposure during shore leave last week and how it has affected nearly every one in some way or other. I thought, perhaps, you had something to say about the issue." He kept his explanation vague, but his wide eyes and raised eyebrows indicated he was pushing for her to be out with it already.

She cursed at him silently and gave him a menacing stare. She did not appreciate him putting her in such an awkward position, especially in front of her senior staff. Despite his rudeness, she knew she had avoided her responsibilities as a Captain for too long. She needed to be honest and open with them. Besides, they were not only her crew, but also like her family.

She cleared her throat and shifted uneasily, "Actually, yes, Doctor, there is something I wish to say."

She looked around at the senior staff collected at the table before her. Chakotay sat stiffly beside her, watching her closely with a slight smile of encouragement on his face. Beside him sat Tom Paris, who was stifling a grin. Janeway had the sneaking suspicion that he knew exactly what was coming next. To her other side was Tuvok and B'ellana, the first watching her with a slight frown and a curious expression, the second staring at her expectantly. Neelix sat next to Seven. As soon as the Captain's glance fell on him, he nodded and smiled a toothy smile, as if to cheer her on.

Finally, directly across the table was Seven. It was exactly when their eyes met that the Captain noticed how fast her heart was beating. She suddenly wished that Seven was not so far away, if only to have her hand in Seven's. Janeway knew she was strong, that she could do this, but there was something about Seven being near that instilled in her a courage she never thought possible. But as she gazed into Seven's bright blue eyes, she felt the warmth there that not just anyone could recognize through her neutral expression.

"I haven't been completely honest with all of you." Janeway said, breaking the long silence.

They all watched her expectantly, especially the Doctor.

"I have tried these long seven years to remain true to our Starfleet principles. And I have insisted on following these principles to the letter, because they are even more important out here, 60,000 light years from home, in these unknown parts of space. I had hoped that these principles would not only keep us focused on the journey forward, but also help us here in the Delta Quadrant.

"Despite how much trouble Starfleet code has cost us, I do not regret my decision. We have met every challenge head on, remaining true to Starfleet philosophy, and I think we are all the better for it.

"This does not mean, however, that this crew has not had to suffer the consequences of such a strict code of laws meant for a mission very different than Voyager's. We _all_ have had our burdens to carry…"

At this point she glanced at each of them, recalling every time she had to refuse each and every one of them what seemed perfectly acceptable, or practical, or even necessary.

"During this long journey, we have all experienced first-hand, what no human being has ever experienced: encounter species 8472, breaking the transwarp threshold, and making it through vast, dark regions of space. And now we face another unknown, the symptoms of this mysterious radiation down on Lumina, resulting in, among other things, the pregnancies the Doctor announced.

"But as I have said, I have not been entirely honest with you. For I have been hiding symptoms of my own."

A universal gasp filled the room. Everyone started shifting this way and that. Suddenly, the Captain was flooded with comments and questions all at once.

"Are you okay?" Neelix said, nearly jumping out of his seat.

"What?" B'Ellana said, sounding almost offended.

Tuvok mumbled something about being confused, but was otherwise quiet, though his face expressed bewilderment.

"I knew it!" Tom said pointing at her with a smile.

"Come on, now!" the Commander said, standing up, "Everybody, quiet down!"

Janeway didn't even have enough time to open her mouth with a reply before another question was shot at her.

"Captain, are you ill?" Ensign Kim said, ignoring Chakotay like all the others.

"Hush!" The Doctor said rolling his eyes, but no one listened to him either.

Finally, Seven spoke, very firmly and very loudly, "SILENCE!"

Instantly the room became quiet. Everyone stared at Seven. Even Tuvok had a look of shock on his face. They all slowly sat down, watching her like a ticking time-bomb.

"Let the Captain finish." She said rather quietly. Apparently even she was shocked by the fierceness of her command.

They all turned to the Captain. She sat there for a moment, feeling rather overwhelmed. She still had no idea how she was going to explain this to them. Without going into very specific—very intimate—detail, it would be hard to clarify what exactly had happened.

"Well…" she finally said with a sigh, "There's no easy way to say this…so…"

The crew was on the edge of their seats. Even the Doctor seemed a bit on edge, though he knew what was going to happen, or at least he thought he did. Seven even looked nervous, though her concern was more for the now ill looking Captain.

"I'm pregnant."

The Captain braced herself for another uproar, but there was nothing but silence. She looked at Seven first, but she was watching the rest of the crew diligently, poised as if ready to attack whomever should leap on the Captain with outrage. Next she looked at the Doctor, who nodded to her approvingly. Her gaze then met Chakotay's. His mouth was gaping open, his face clearly red with anger.

B'Ellana was the first to speak, "Wait. How?"

"What do you mean, how?" Tom said, frowning at her.

"This is excellent news!" Neelix said excitedly, seemingly ignoring Tom and B'Ellana's comments.

"Isn't it obvious?" B'Ellana snapped at Tom.

"Isn't what obvious?" Harry asked.

"Pregnant?" Chakotay nearly choked on the word, "But you're with…"

"Child!" The Doctor encouraged Chakotay, confirming with a nod.

"No." Chakotay said, brushing off the Doctor irritably, "What I mean is you and Seven…"

"Exactly!" B'Ellana said pointing at the Commander in agreement.

"Wait, what?" Harry uttered, looking between the Captain and Seven and then B'Ellena.

"I don't get it." Said Tom, looking bewilderedly at B'Ellana.

"What do you mean? You're the one that told me that they—" B'Ellana started.

"I didn't tell you anything of the sort!" Tom said defensively, "I only said I found them together—"

"I'm confused." Harry said, shaking his head.

"You would be." B'Ellana said rolling her eyes.

"Hey!" Harry and Tom said in unison.

"Don't you get it?" B'Ellana said heatedly, "There's no way there's a father!"

"No father?" Chakotay said, seeming strangely relieved.

"How do you know that?" Harry and the Doctor said in unison this time.

"That's what I'm trying to say!" B'Ellana said gesturing feverishly.

"Lieutenant you are being vague." Tuvok interjected calmly. He seemed to have been absorbing all that was going on, and said no more.

"No matter how much she may deny it the Captain simply isn't of that … persuasion—"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" the Captain yelled, pounding her fist on the table as she stood up authoritatively.

"Now, there has been enough talking out of turn in the past twenty minutes to last us a lifetime! There will be no further discussion of mine or anybody else's personal affairs, thank you very much! And I would appreciate it if you all kindly shut the hell up and let me speak, because no matter what happens from now on I am still your Captain and this is still a Starfleet vessel, and we are all still Starfleet officers!"

Janeway would have had a lot more appreciation for the silence that followed her outburst, had she not suddenly become very dizzy and light-headed. She looked around the room at her senior staff, wondering why they all seemed so blurry. Then she felt the familiar sickness in her gut rising up quickly. She felt very hot and very cold all at once.

Then everything started to fade away into darkness. There were many faces around her, dark and blurred into the ceiling above her. She tried to reach out, but she couldn't move. Just before everything went black, she saw bright blue eyes, and blond curls hovering over her.

"Kate!" a voice came from very far away. "Kate, wake up!"

Suddenly, she was back in Indiana. She was running through a corn field, the hot summer sun beaming down on her bare arms. She was laughing, the neighbor girl was chasing her down to the creek. She was about nine years old, her hair was long but her overalls were dirty and her knees and elbows were as scuffed up as her filthy bare feet.

She came to skidding stop at the end of the cornfield, where the creek cut into the earth below. She had just barely regained her balance, teetering at the edge of the outcrop, when Sally, the green-eyed, brunette neighbor came bustling out from the corn stalks. Sally nearly knocked the two of them right into the sparkling water below.

Sally peered into the gurgling brook and pinched Kathryn's arm, "I bet you're too scared to jump in!"

"No, I'm not!" Kathryn said, pinching her back.

"Yes you are!" Sally teased, "I bet you it's full of frogs and crawfish! Ew!"

Without another word Kathryn grabbed Sally's hand and tugged her in after her. The two of them fell into the freezing, mud-soaked water below.

"Hey!" Sally screamed, muddy water dripping from her bangs. "What did you do that for?"

Kathryn opened her mouth to reply, but then she heard a voice, far off in the distance. It seemed familiar.

"Kate!"

"I'm going to get in so much trouble!" Sally whined.

"Shh!" Kathryn said covering Sally's mouth with her hand. "Did you hear that?"

Sally removed the hand from her face, "It's just you're mother. You better get home!"

"No…" Kathryn said, perplexed, "This is someone else…"

"Kate…" the voice said, becoming louder, "please wake up."

Suddenly, she wasn't in Indiana any more. She wasn't a little girl either. She was on the bridge of Voyager. There were explosions coming from the control panels near by. Flashes of light obscured her vision of the viewscreen.

"Launch Torpedoes!" she yelled to Tuvok, whom she hoped was still standing at his station behind her. "Tom, evasive maneuvers!"

"I'll do what I can, Captain, but without Warp we're like sitting ducks out here." He said loudly, over repeated phaser strikes to the starboard side.

"Lieutenant Torres, how long until the warp core is back on-line?" the Captain yelled to the comm.

"I can't—" Torres started, but was interrupted by static.

"Captain, communications are down, as well as primary life support, shields at 16 percent and falling!" Tuvok yelled over the sound of the whole ship shaking from another torpedo blast.

"Chakotay, you and Ensign Kim get down to Engineering, I need that warp core back online!"

He nodded and left without a word, followed by the Ensign, nursing severe phaser burns to his right arm.

"We can't hold out like this much longer, Captain!" Lieutenant Paris said, maneuvering his fingers over a singed control panel. He coughed as smoke started to seep out of the control panel nearby.

"We have no choice, Lieutenant!" the Captain said, gripping tightly to her chair as another explosion rocked the ship.

"Shields have failed!" Tuvok informed the nearly empty bridge. "So have the secondary shields."

"Where is my warp drive?" the Captain mumbled mostly to herself.

"We're loosing power to the structural integrity fields!" Tuvok went on announcing, but there was nothing any of them could do.

"Kate!" came that same distant voice, crackling over intercom static. "Please, I don't know—"

"Who is that?" Kathryn said, coughing violently, smoke was quickly collecting on the bridge.

"Captain, we must abandon ship!" Tuvok said, trying to pull her to her feet.

"Kate!" the voice said, becoming louder.

"No!" the Captain said, "We have to get the others off first!"

"Kate…"

"Where's Seven?" Janeway said, looking towards her usual spot on the bridge.

"She was injured Captain, she went to sick bay." Tuvok said off-handedly, "We must evacuate!"

"I have to find her!" Kathryn said, trying to pull away from him.

"Captain, sick bay and all of that deck have been destroyed." Tuvok said, pulling her towards the turbo lift. "We must leave!"

"No!" Kathryn coughed, "I must find her."

She ripped from his grasp, leaving him to care for Tom, and whoever else may need evacuating. She headed straight for sickbay. She tore violently through a pile of rubble that blocked the only way to there from that deck.

Suddenly there was a loud, painful moan. Seven was lying under a large piece of bulkhead, her face severely burned, blood pooling beneath her. She was pressing a blood-soaked hand to her abdomen, her breathing shallow and forced.

"Kate!" Seven said, tears flowing from her eyes, "Please."

"I'm going to get you out of here, Seven. It's going to be okay." She said softly running her fingers through Seven's golden hair.

"Kate, please, I don't know what to do." Seven said, almost sobbing.

"Don't worry, Seven, I'm here." Kathryn said, looking at the bulkhead frantically, tears pouring down her face. Even if she could move it, it was probably the only thing that kept Seven from bleeding to death by now. "It's going to be okay."

"I love you Kate." Seven whispered.

"I know, Seven, I know." Kathryn whispered, kissing her hair softly, "Shh…"

"Please wake up Kate…" Seven whispered, "Please just wake up."

"I don't understand, Seven." Kathryn said, "What do you mean?"

But Seven was cold and lifeless in her arms. Blood dripped from Seven's mouth. Kathryn squeezed her limp, bloodied hand, but it was too late.

"Seven…" Kathryn cried. Everything went dark.

"You cannot do that!" she heard the voice again, much closer now than it had ever been.

"I don't have a choice, Seven." said another voice.

"She would not want this!"

"She is the Captain, she takes priority! If I don't do this she could die!"

"I am well aware of the risks. But Kate—the Captain would be devastated. You cannot do this without her consent!"

"She could die, Seven, if I do not do this now!" the Doctor fumed.

"I know!" Seven said, stifling sobs, "I could not bare to be without her."

"Then you must let me perform this procedure!"

"But I could not bare to see her heart broken!"

"Seven, if you love her so much, you have to let me do what Kathryn would want us to do. And that would be save the life of this crew's captain."

Slowly, Kathryn had been regaining consciousness. The darkness faded, and the dim lights of the sickbay peeked into her heavy eyelids. She felt very lethargic, and still rather nauseous. Her back and head were very stiff, and her mind felt very groggy.

Suddenly, she noticed the two voices had quieted. Kathryn felt a warm hand on hers. Seven gently placed a kiss on her hand, a gesture she wouldn't have expected from her.

"Seven…" Kathryn said hoarsely, her throat very dry, "…don't worry, I'm here."

She looked up at Seven with a weak smile. Seven had a tear-soaked face, something Kathryn had never seen before. There were dark circles under her eyes, and her hair was a mess. She looked as if she had neither slept nor regenerated in days.

"Kate…" Seven said, squeezing her hand gently.

"Doctor," the Captain said, frowning at him with bewilderment, "what's going on?"

"You've been in a coma for almost four days." He informed her.

"Four days?" Kathryn said, peering at Seven quickly. Had she been sitting here the whole time? Surely, such a thing would be an inefficient use of her time, no matter how much she cared for her.

"But what happened?" Janeway said, "Last thing I remember was… well, actually it's all a little fuzzy…"

"You collapsed at the senior staff meeting." The Doctor went on. "I brought you here to sickbay, where you slipped into a coma, most likely caused by the extreme amount of stress that the pregnancy is putting your body through. Ever since we returned to Lumina, it seems, your pregnancy has started to accelerate."

Kathryn suddenly noticed the large bump on her belly, which was probably contributing to her back pain. Her heart leapt as Seven put her hand right on her belly button, smiling at her brightly, "You should be able to feel her kick soon."

"Her?" Kathryn smiled, staring into Seven's teary blue eyes. She wondered if the baby would have those same bright cobalt eyes.

"Captain, we really need to talk about your options."

Kathryn looked at him, bewildered, "What do you mean 'options?'"

"Your biology simply cannot support the infant's accelerated growth."

"What does that mean, Doctor?"

"It means that if you try to bring this baby to term, you will most likely not survive. I am going to do everything possible to save both your life, and the life of your child. The only problem is, to save one I must risk the other."


	9. Chapter 9  Yours, Mine, Ours

Moonlight's Spell

Summary: Uninhibited by their usual restraint, Seven and Captain Janeway share a passionate night together. When the Captain is faced with the astonishing consequence of their encounter, she is forced to cross yet another boundary she told herself she never would.

Disclaimer: This work is a piece of fiction, and is meant for entertainment purposes only. I have no ownership of Star Trek, the Voyager series, its characters or plot, etc.

Author's note: This is one chapter in an ongoing story. It takes place roughly between seasons 6 and 7. It is written as an alternative storyline and not all details are 100% accurate. It contains femmeslash and is rated M for graphic sexual content. Do not continue if this is not to your liking.

Chapter 9 – Yours, Mine, Ours

Seven's smile disappeared and her eyes burned with anger. "He was going to perform the procedure without your consent, or _mine._" She said, rounding on the Doctor.

"What procedure?" the Captain said, squeezing Seven's hand soothingly. She was strangely calm for receiving such news. The shock had, perhaps, caused her Starfleet training to take over.

"Essentially we are going to extract the infant and place it in a incubation chamber. I believe that she can survive the transition and can develop to term within a modified stasis chamber I created." The Doctor explained, taking tricorder readings of both the Captain and her swollen abdomen.

"Is that safe?" Janeway said, struggling to remain cool and collected.

"There is no way to know how the baby will respond to transport or to artificial incubation." The Doctor admitted reluctantly.

"And if I decline this procedure?" Janeway inquired.

"I have managed to slow the baby's development for the time being by creating an antidote, of sorts, to the radiation. But the baby's growth will most likely continue to accelerate despite my best efforts. The nano probes seem to have been triggered somehow." The Doctor explained.

"They have adapted to the radiation exposure, it has changed their sequencing somehow." Seven said, reaching for one of several paads she had lying nearby. Apparently, she had been doing quite a bit of research at Kathryn's bedside.

"The nanoprobes in the infant's systems are adapting like a Borg drone would, changing its biology to suit the environment. Perceiving the radiation as a threat, they have accelerated the development process to shorten the length of the infant's vulnerability."

"But your body is not built to withstand such enhanced fetal growth." The Doctor interjected. It seemed he did not enjoy being shown up by Seven's knowledge in this area.

"Alright," the Captain said with a small, bewildered nod, "What do we do next?"

For a moment to two of them were silent. They glanced cautiously at each other. It seemed that here was where they were in disagreement. Seven then glanced at Kathryn. She looked troubled.

But it was the Doctor who spoke first, "As I said before, I believe we should extract the infant as soon as possible and place her in an incubation chamber. She may be premature, but a suitable artificial environment can be created to support the rest of her development."

"But what about the risks to the infant?" Seven questioned, though it seemed she already knew the answer.

"Yes, Doctor," Kathryn said squeezing Seven's hand compassionately, "what about the risks to the infant?"

"There is a fairly good chance that the infant will survive the transition—"

"You fail to acknowledge the 63% chance that the infant will not survive more than 48 hours after she is taken from her mother!" Seven interrupted him angrily.

"Seven I'm not sure that your simulations are—" the Doctor replied defensively.

"Whoa!" The Captain said as Seven stood up suddenly, her eyes burning with fury. "Everyone just calm down!" She was beginning to become concerned for Seven. Her behavior was highly emotional, which was understandable given the situation, but not something Janeway was accustomed to.

"Doctor, please give Seven and me a few minutes alone, won't you?" Kathryn said coolly.

He nodded but said fervently, "Yes, but I will need a decision soon, Captain. We don't have much time before the hypospray I gave you starts to wear off." With that he turned and went into his office.

"Seven," Kathryn said looking up at her, wondering where the brightness had gone from those gorgeous eyes, "When's the last time you've regenerated?"

"I am fine." She said shaking her head slightly. A blond curl fell from its place atop her head and onto her face. Kathryn smiled and tucked it softly behind Seven's ear. She gazed affectionately up into those electric blue eyes.

Kathryn stared at her in silence for a while, thinking about all that had happened in those three short weeks. Having Seven's affections had seemed like a miracle in and of itself, but now she had so much more. They were going to have a child, a little baby girl. Would this make them a family? Kathryn hadn't even had the chance to talk about what all this meant for Seven. For that matter, they hadn't even been on a proper date.

"What is wrong?" Seven said, grasping Kathryn's hand, which was still at Seven's cheek.

"We're doing all of this backwards." Kathryn said with a frown.

"I do not understand. How are we going backwards?" Seven said, looking perplexed.

"This is all too much for you." Kathryn said, glancing at the dark circles under Seven's eyes, the tear-soaked skin of her face, and the disheveled look of her hair.

"I will adapt." Seven said simply.

"You shouldn't have to." Kathryn said insistently.

"But I must." Seven said just as adamantly. "You adapted and so will I."

"What do you mean?"

"I comprehend now, how much you have sacrificed as Captain to this crew. You have carried the burden of your Starfleet code at the cost of your own happiness. If only for the benefit of your crew." Seven said, her expression stern and serious.

_Until recently,_ Janeway thought to herself.

"If it were not for the symptoms of the radiation of that planet, you never would have let your emotions get ahold of you." Seven said rather solemnly.

"Seven," Kathryn said placing a hand again on Seven's cheek, causing her to look up into her eyes, "I am only human. And while I tried my best to be only your Captain, for you to be simply a member of my crew, you were more than that from the beginning. As far as what happened on Lumina, I don't regret a single thing."

Seven's eyes brightened and a smile peaked from behind her lips. Kathryn kissed that smile softly. She beamed at the way Seven lingered when she broke the kiss, her eyes closed dreamily.

Suddenly Kathryn gasped from a sharp pain in her abdomen. She winced and laid back down on the bed. Seven stood up alarmed.

"It seems we need to come to a decision soon." Janeway said, gritting her teeth.

The Doctor appeared at her side, "The hypospray must be wearing off, I'll give you another dose. Unfortunately, it may not be as affective."

Janeway relaxed slightly as soon as he administered the dose to her neck. She opened her eyes and looked up at Seven, her smile gone now. "You have any ideas, Seven?"

"Yes." She said with a nod. "I believe that the infant will have a 92% chance of survival if we transport her to a Borg maturation chamber."

"But how would we get access to one?" Janeway said, wracking her brain to no avail.

"We have one." Seven said, "From when Icheb and the other young drones joined Voyager."

"Is it still functional?"

"It was not, until I completed repairs on it yesterday."

"Doctor, why had you not considered this alternative?" she said looking at him admonishingly.

But it was Seven who answered, "The Doctor did not want to perform this procedure because it also carries a 78% chance of reverting the infants nano-probes back to a Borg-like state."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning," the Doctor interjected, "That the child would develop as almost completely Borg, rather than human."

"But she would survive!" Seven countered loudly.

"Is there no alternative?" Kathryn said looking between the two of them fearfully.

"As I said, your body cannot tolerate the drastic growth of the infant." The Doctor said.

"There is a possibility that once she is in the maturation chamber, I can reprogram the infant's nano-probes in a way that will prevent Borg-dominate development." Seven said.

Out of nowhere Janeway fell back in pain again. She winced and gritted her teeth again. "We have to do something soon," she said, her breathing forced, "I don't think she's going to wait around much longer."

"What should we do?" Seven said, grasping Kathryn's hand tightly.

"I trust you, Seven." She said, gasping again, "We do it your way."

The Doctor and Seven quickly gathered the necessary equipment. The Doctor monitored Janeway and the baby closely with his medical tricorder. Tom was brought in to assist with the site-to-site transport, much to Seven's chagrin. It seemed she did not trust anyone but herself at the controls. Reluctantly, Seven monitored the status of the maturation chamber and watched Tom out of the corner of her eye.

"Are we ready?" Tom said, avoiding looking the Captain in the eye.

"One moment." The Doctor said, grabbing a hypospray. He pressed it into Janeway's neck, "This is a mild sedative. It will help you relax. You need to stay as still as possible."

"Alright, ready here." The Captain said, feeling a little sleepy. Unfortunately, the hypospray did nothing for her pain, which continued to get worse.

With a nod from the Doctor and from Seven, Tom initiated transport. All seemed to be going well at first. The pain started to lessen in the Captain's abdomen.

Then an "Oh no!" came from Tom's lips.

"I'm losing the lock." he said, sounding confused.

"How?" Seven and the Doctor yelled simultaneously.

Kathryn simply moaned in pain as she felt a jolt in her lower belly.

"The infant's nano-probes are adapting. They are blocking the transport beam!" The Doctor said with astonishment as he waved the tricorder over the Captain.

Kathryn didn't hear anything else. The pain and shock had been so severe that she had passed out. A few minutes later she awoke, after the Doctor had applied another hypospray.

"Kate…" Seven said with a sigh of relief as Kathryn opened her eyes.

Kathryn smiled, "I'm fine, Seven."

"Well that's relative." The Doctor said.

"Is the baby okay?" Janeway said with concern.

"She's right where she wants to be, I guess." said Tom, peering at Seven and the Captain.

"The infant is unharmed, Captain, but you, however, are not." The Doctor said. "The sudden stress has caused a lot of trauma."

"What do we do now?" Kathryn said, looking up at Seven for an answer. There had to be another idea up in that brilliant mind of hers.

Seven searched Kathryn's eyes for a long, silent moment. Seven seemed to be mulling something over carefully. Then, very cautiously, she said, "I have one more possible solution, but I was trying to avoid it."

"Well, what is it?" All three of the others said at once.

"Since we cannot slow the infant's growth, and we cannot extract the infant prematurely… we must adapt its environment to suit it." Seven said very matter-of-factly.

"What are you talking about?" Janeway said with a frown.

"You must adapt to suit the infant's needs." Seven said.

"But how?" Kathryn said.

"My nano-probes." Seven said.

"I don't understand." Janeway said, frowning at her.

"I could reprogram a sample of my nano-probes to alter your biology to support the infant." Seven said cautiously.

"I see!" The Doctor said suddenly, looking excited. Seeming to read Seven's thoughts, he explained the plan to a still puzzled looking Captain, "Similar to the way that we recovered Neelix years ago, after his fatal accident, we could reprogram Seven's nano-probes to alter your biology in a way that would be conducive to a rapid growth pregnancy."

Janeway looked wary. Seven answered her before she had time to speak. "As I said, I was avoiding this course of action. The consequences are not entirely predictable, and your life could very well still be in danger if you carry the infant to term."

"But it will save her?" Kathryn said, locked in Seven's troubled gaze. "Will it save our baby?"

Seven nodded, her blue eyes teary. She placed a hand once again on the bump of Kathryn's belly. Kathryn saw her whisper the words "our baby" to herself.

"Oh!" the two women said suddenly.

"What?" The Doctor said, startled. He started scanning the Captain anxiously with his tricorder.

"She moved." The two of them said quietly, wide smiles on both their faces. They stared at each other intensely, as if they were reading each other's thoughts.

"We should really get started." The Doctor said, shifting awkwardly. "The baby is still in danger."

Kathryn winced in pain again and Seven looked anxious. She looked to Kathryn, who smiled through gritted teeth. The red head placed a soft kiss on the younger woman's hand, "I trust you Seven."

"I'm going to give you a sedative, Captain, I have no other way of preventing the pain." The Doctor said, administering a hypospray.

Kathryn's eyelids got very heavy. She swallowed the growing fear in her gut and squeezed Seven's hand tightly. "I love you, Seven." She whispered.

"Kate, I…I—"

But the Captain had lost consciousness before Seven could finish.


	10. Chapter 10 Memory Lane

Moonlight's Spell, part one

Summary: Uninhibited by their usual restraint, Seven and Captain Janeway share a passionate night together. When the Captain is faced with the astonishing consequence of their encounter, she is forced to cross yet another boundary she told herself she never would.

Disclaimer: This work is a piece of fiction, and is meant for entertainment purposes only. I have no ownership of Star Trek, the Voyager series, its characters or plot, etc.

Author's note: This is one chapter in an ongoing story. It takes place roughly during season seven. It is written as an alternative storyline and not all details are 100% accurate. It contains femmeslash and is rated M for graphic sexual content. Do not continue if this is not to your liking.

Chapter 10 – Memory Lane

"Captain," Tuvok called from his station, "shields are at 85%!"

"Harry!" Chakotay yelled, holding tight to the chair as the whole ship shook. "How's it coming on that comm. link?"

"Shields at 59%!" Tuvok said, this time with more urgency.

"The link is open, but they aren't responding, Captain!" Harry said, looking bewildered.

"Apparently we aren't welcome here." Tom commented off-handedly as he maneuvered the controls.

"I suggest evasive action, Captain." Tuvok said, to a bewildered Chakotay.

"Yes, Tom, evasive maneuvers. Get us out of here." Chakotay said.

He seemed tense, clearly distressed.

"Captain?" Tuvok inquired.

"Stop calling me that!" Chakotay said, red-faced.

"I am merely addressing—" Tuvok started, but was interrupted by Chakotay standing up suddenly.

"Tom, resume course. You have the bridge. Tuvok, make sure Lietenant Torres starts repairs on the shields. I'll be in the ready room."

The entire bridge crew was silent. Tuvok raised an eyebrow and watched Chakotay disappear into the ready room. Harry had a shocked look on his face. Tom looked honestly concerned, but took his spot in the Captain's chair, an ensign taking his spot at the helm.

Chakotay stood not five feet from the door, looking around the ready room with a weary look on his face. He approached the Captain's desk, he placed a hand on it and smiled, as if recalling fond memories. Next to the computer console was Janeway's favorite coffee cup, stained from constant use. He moved around the desk towards the chair.

At the corner of the desk lay a silver pocket watch, the one he had given her for her birthday. "Kathryn…" he whispered as he picked it up. It popped open, revealing the time to be nearly fifteen-hundred hours. He stood there very still, listening to it tick.

Slowly, he sat down in the cold chair at the Captain's desk. Still, he watched the seconds pass by on the face of the analogue clock in his hand. Nearly twenty minutes passed by in complete silence.

Suddenly the door to the ready room swooshed open. Seven approached him slowly. Her expression was neutral, but there was pain visible in her eyes. She appeared exhausted, for there were dark circles under her eyes and her hair was very messily tied up behind her head.

Despite this, she managed a small smile. "Don't get too comfortable." She said watching him carefully.

"Hm?" Chakotay said, as if awakening from a trance.

"You are only _**acting**_ Captain." Seven said simply.

"Kathryn, how is she?" he said suddenly, looking at Seven as if he had just realized she was standing there.

"She is stable." Seven said, audibly relieved.

"And the baby?" Chakotay said, becoming excited.

"The infant is in stable condition as well." Seven said, sighing softly.

"Good." Chakotay said, "You know, Seven, you should really get some sleep."

"I intend to comply." Seven said, "First, I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?" Chakotay said, bewildered.

"For supporting the Captain as you have since you discovered the nature of our relationship." Seven said simply.

Chakotay frowned at her, as if he didn't know what she was talking about.

"I realize it must be very difficult for you, considering your feelings for her."

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about, Seven." he said, scratching his head awkwardly.

Seven ignored his denying comments. "I know that Kate—Kathryn cares very much for you and it is very important to her that she has your support. It is very important to me as well."

"Seven, you know that I—" but she did not let him finish. She simply turned and left without another word.

Chakotay scratched the back of his head with a laugh. "I guess Kathryn's not the only Captain she ignores protocol for."

(several days later)

"Come in." The Captain said, struggling to get off her couch to answer the chime at her door.

"Here, let me help you!" Seven said, entering Janeway's courters and racing to her aid.

"I'm fine!" Kathryn said irritably, steadying herself as she finally managed to stand. Her belly was very swollen, and her back was obviously suffering for it, pain visible on her face. She looked up at a baffled Seven. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean…"

"I am well aware that mood swings are a common symptom—" Seven started. The look on Janeway's face made her stop herself. "It is fine." She said calmly instead, "Are you ready?"

"Ready?" the Captain said frowning. She looked at Seven closely for the first and realized that she was dressed unusually. Seven's golden hair was down, flowing in waves down her neck and onto her bare shoulders. She was wearing an elegant scarlet dress and on her lips was a similar shade of lipstick.

"Our date!" Janeway said with a guilty expression, "Seven, I'm so sorry, I must have forgotten."

"Do you not wish to go?" Seven said, looking disappointed.

"No! Of course I want to go." Kathryn said soothingly. She looked down at her messy clothes, ran her fingers through her unkempt hair. "But I can't go like this."

"Why not?" Seven said with a frown.

"I look awful." Kathryn said making her way to her dress room.

"You look acceptable." Seven said simply, "You are beautiful no matter what clothes you wear."

The Captain blushed but shrugged it off. "You are too kind, Seven. But I have already spoiled our first date enough, let me at least clean up."

About twenty minutes later Kathryn had managed to find a dress that would fit tightly over her baby bump, but it was nowhere near as extravagant as Seven's. It was made from handmade materials, flowing and blue, and very near the color of Seven's eyes—which was probably why she had purchased it months ago. Kathryn had also quickly put on some dangly silver earrings and sprayed on some perfume.

Seven then led Kathryn by the hand to the holodeck. Kathryn found it impossible to break her gaze from Seven's glimmering sapphire eyes. From her devious glances, she had the sneaking suspicion that Seven had something up her sleeve, so-to-speak.

"What are you up to?" Janeway said with an amused grin.

Seven appeared to be having trouble keeping a straight face. When they reached the entrance to holodeck one, Seven paused and looked blushingly at Kathryn.

"Computer," she said, "run program Seven 119 delta."

Seven inhaled deeply and gestured for Janeway to enter as the holodeck doors opened. Janeway complied, but not without first raising an eyebrow with curiosity. She entered into the dark room slowly, peering about inquisitively.

Kathryn honestly had no idea what to expect. When they had planned their date the other day, Kathryn had suggested that Seven come over to her courters for dinner. Kathryn had assured her, quite falsely, that she was not as bad a cook as was rumored.

Seven had responded, "While I trust that your culinary talents are more than adequate, I had something else in mind."

"What, exactly, did you have planned?" Kathryn had said with her infamous raised eyebrow look.

"You will have to discover that tomorrow night at nineteen hundred hours." Seven had said with a shockingly playful expression.

"Where are we?" Janeway said as her eyes adjusted to the low light of the holodeck.

"Don't you recognize the Maestro's study?" Seven said as she started to light candles on the workbench beside the Captain.

"Yes!" Kathryn said in an excited voice. She looked about her, joyfully, at the contraptions and papers cluttered about the 15th century workshop. She turned to Seven, "But why are we here?"

"Six days ago you expressed to me your concern that we had never been on a _date_,'" Seven said, with emphasis on the word 'date', as if it were meaningless. "You were in error."

"What?" Kathryn said, astonished.

"A date or rendezvous is an agreement between two or more persons to meet at a certain time or place." Seven said, standing up and looking Kathryn in the eyes with earnest.

"Yes, of course, Seven, but what I meant was a _romantic _date." Kathryn said.

"I am aware." Seven said, nodding her head. "Still, we have spent much time together doing what others consider precursors to romance."

She led Kathryn by the hand through the cluttered study, glancing back at her occasionally as she spoke, "You and I met here at the Maestro's study several times. You repeatedly tried to get me invested in 'expressing myself.'"

"Yes," Kathryn said, watching Seven closely; she pursed her lips with a pensive frown, her eyes following Seven's wary movements, "I remember. You found the arts to be a waste of time. You said that time had merely been expended, nothing more."

"Such was my belief for many of the activities we engaged in." Seven said.

Kathryn looked taken aback, even hurt. Though she had known all along that Seven preferred efficient uses of her time, Kathryn liked to think that Seven secretly enjoyed herself none-the-less.

Seven's expression remained sober, "That belief was ill-informed."

A smile curled up from one side of Janeway's face. "Really?" she inquired curiously. "How so?"

"I intend to demonstrate that." Seven said matter-of-factly. "Follow me."

Again, Seven took her by the hand. She lead Kathryn towards the balcony. However, Seven must have made changes to the program, for instead of a balcony overlooking the lights of the city, there was a corridor.

Janeway followed Seven through the corridor. At the end of the hall they entered what Janeway first mistook to simply be the holodeck. Then she noticed a familiar face diving to the floor. It was her own.

A computer simulation was running of one of her and Seven's velocity games from nearly three years ago. Kathryn remembered it distinctly, for it had been yet another victory for her after a long winning streak and Seven's frustration was clearly visible.

"Good game," the simulation Janeway said with a smirk after the computer announced yet another win.

"For you." Seven's simulation said with agitation.

"What's all this about?" Kathryn said when the simulation ended.

"Considering your condition, I thought a simulation would be more appropriate, rather than another game." Seven said with what seemed like a playful smile.

"Yes, me too." Kathryn said, placing a hand instinctively on her belly.

Seven then spoke to the computer, "Computer, continue simulation."

Suddenly, the mess hall materialized around them. There were only half a dozen people scattered amongst the tables. Neelix was bustling in the kitchen nearby, whistling while he cooked away.

On the table was set a simple, yet half-eaten, breakfast: a plate of eggs, wheat toast and some fruit accompanied a cup of black coffee. Across the table was a plate of the nutritional concoction Seven preferred to consume for quite some time after joining Voyager.

Kathryn had the strange sense of déjà vu. "Seven?" she said, looking at the blond who was watching her almost eagerly.

"You invited me to breakfast in the mess hall on more than one occasion." Seven said.

Kathryn smiled, recalling the date in a dreamy voice, "Stardate 52841…"

"The first time I told you 'thank you.'" Seven nodded.

"Seven, what is all this about?" Janeway said, looking tired.

"We are almost finished." Seven assured her, then gestured for her to follow.

They went to leave the mess hall, but instead of the doors opening to the corridor, they opened to a turbolift. Seven stood close to Janeway as she stepped inside. Seven gazed down into her gray eyes, "This is where you first kissed me."

Kathryn grinned, "Not without provocation."

Kathryn sighed as she looked up at Seven's radiant face. She glanced at Seven's electric blue eyes, and then peered at her full crimson lips. Unconsciously, she licked her own. Kathryn's heart fluttered as Seven placed a hand gently on her arm.

Just when Kathryn was sure that Seven was leaning down to kiss her, the turbolift doors opened, revealing firelight dancing over the trunks of the huge trees that surrounded them. A drumbeat was echoing through the leaves. A cool breeze carried the scent of the sea up from the shore off in the distance. Two small moons in the western sky shown down on the celebration below, and on the north horizon, a large silver globe was just beginning to rise.

"Lumina?" Kathryn said dreamily.

Seven took Kathryn by the hips, peering down into her lover's face. "This is where we first danced together."

Kathryn beamed up at Seven, her body slowly moving back and forth with Seven's hands. She slowly caressed Seven's arms with her fingertips, smiling as she felt goose bumps raising Seven's hair on end. Kathryn stood up on the balls of her feet to touch the taller woman's lips to her own.

Seven drooped her head down, slipping her hand into the small of Kathryn's back. Kathryn whimpered ever so slightly as Seven took her neck by the other hand and deepened the kiss, sucking softly on Kathryn's lower lip. She wrapped her arms around Seven's waist, her hand wandering up the lean muscles of Seven's back.

Suddenly Kathryn broke the kiss with a yelp. She winced a little, placing her hand on her swollen belly. "She kicked," Kathryn explained, noticing the worried look on Seven's face, "hard."

"When was your last dose of nano-probes?" Seven said, looking concerned.

"This morning, I think." Janeway said, looking sheepish.

"You are supposed to report to the Doctor every eight hours for an injection of nano-probes." Seven said, angrily, "Otherwise you endanger your health!"

"I've been so forgetful lately." Janeway shrugged dismissively.

"Unacceptable." Seven said with a furrowed brow. "Fortunate for you, however, I have a dose with me."

"You do?" Kathryn said, looking shocked.

"Yes," Seven said, taking a hypospray from a small red purse she had hung on her arm, "After finishing the final details on this simulation I still had about 1.3 hours to spare before our rendezvous. So I completed my work on another batch of nano-probes.

"I modified this dose. It should last at least 24 hours." Seven said as Kathryn felt a small sting in her neck as she administered the hypospray.

"You never cease to amaze me." Kathryn said with a smile, rubbing her neck.

"You're welcome." Seven stated simply.

Kathryn then noticed that the music had died down. The sun had long set in the horizon and the three moons were high up in the night sky. She looked up at Seven, her golden hair framing that flawless face.

"This is perfect." She said to Seven, who had her arms on her hips again.

"I am glad you are pleased." Seven said with a seeming sigh of relief.

"I am pleased, Seven. But you didn't have to go to all of this effort for me." Janeway said stopping their swaying, "Honestly, just being with you is enough."

"On the contrary," Seven said with a frown, "I had to show you all of this so you could understand."

"Understand, what?" Janeway said with a furrowed brow.

"That the time I have spent with you has been more than just time expended."

"Seven, of course I know that!"

"But you have feared otherwise." Seven said, factually. "I have seen it in your eyes. I have seen it when you tell me that you love me and I do not reply with the same."

"Seven," Kathryn said rubbing Seven's arms soothingly, "I understand your reluctance to say it. It's not an easy thing to understand. But I certainly never meant to pressure you in anyway—"

"You have not pressured me!" Seven interrupted her with urgency.

"Still, you shouldn't feel like you have to feel that way about me, simply because I do." Kathryn insisted.

"Kate, I do, I do love—" Seven said, but was suddenly interrupted by the sound of Chakotay's voice.

"Red alert!" the comm. sounded, "All senior staff to the bridge!"

Kathryn couldn't help but roll her eyes, which had been filling up with tears. _Why are we __always__ getting interrupted?_ She thought to herself.

Janeway was just about to tap her comm. badge and Seven had her mouth open to speak when Chakotay came over the comm. again. "Chakotay to the Captain."

"Report." Janeway said she went to leave the holodeck, Seven close behind her.

"It's the Borg." He said in an anxious tone.

Janeway and Seven looked at each other fearfully. "We are thousands of light-years from Borg space." the Captain stated as she picked up her pace.

"Perhaps we have come upon a transwarp hub." Seven suggested as they entered a turbolift and headed for deck one.

Suddenly an explosion rocked the ship, causing Janeway to almost lose her footing. Seven caught her before she was jolted into the turbolift wall. The turbolift doors opened to the bridge, where the senior staff was struggling to evade a giant Borg cube approaching from the starboard side.

"They've taken out the starboard nacelle!" Tom and Tuvok said nearly in unison.

"Primary shields are failing." Tuvok announced, looking up at Janeway, "Secondary shields are at 53 percent."

"Captain!" Tom said looking at Chakotay, and then noticing Janeway, "The warp core is offline!"

"Tuvok!" Janeway said, turning around quickly, "Open fire!"

"The secondary shields are failing, Captain." Tuvok said to Chakotay, then he looked up at Janeway, "Photon torpedoes have had no effect."

Janeway could feel Seven's grasp on her arms, trying to hold her steady as explosions rocked the ship and the entire bridge crew.

"Captain," Seven said to her in a commanding tone, "you should not be on the bridge, it is unsafe."

"I'm not sure anywhere else is much better." the Captain said, holding tight to the control panel next to her. "Tom, can you get us out of here?"

"We've got thrusters only, Captain. We're like sitting ducks." He said, maneuvering the ship as best he could through phaser blasts.

Janeway was just about to open her mouth with another command when suddenly the bridge disappeared around her in a shimmer of light. Before she could figure out what was going on, she found herself in a dark chamber. She looked around, quickly putting together what must have happened.

Suddenly, a figure emerged from the shadows of the corner of the room. It was a familiar face, but Kathryn shivered fearfully as she realized who it was. She backed away, but there was no escape. Two figures behind her grabbed her by each arm, holding her still as she struggled to free herself.

"We meet again…" said the figure approaching her. She spoke in a cool and self-assured tone, "Captain Janeway."

"Yes," Janeway said in a sickened tone, "though I can't say I'm pleased."

"Oh I am." said the Borg Queen. "I have been looking for you."

"Really?" the Captain said staring at her fiercely.

"I see you have been busy." The Queen said gesturing to her swollen belly.

"You could say so." Janeway said, trying to contain her great distaste for the creature before her with gritted teeth. "What do you want?"

"I thought that was obvious." The Borg Queen said with a nod.

Suddenly, the figures behind her grabbed the Captain's head and neck. A pair of tubules pierced her neck, streaming Borg nano-probes into her blood. A shock of pain from her belly immediately washed over her.

"No!" Janeway screamed as her head began to throb. "You're hurting her!"

She collapsed to the floor, moaning in pain. Despite all that was rushing through her brain, she could feel that something was terribly wrong with the baby. But she was quickly losing consciousness, and the Borg Queen was simply standing over her.

"Please…" the Captain said, slipping into darkness.

~END PART ONE~

(to be continued)

This is the end of Part 1 of Moonlight's spell. Chapter 11 starts part 2.


	11. Part 2: Chapter 11 The Confrontation

Moonlight's Spell, part two: The Rescue

Summary: Uninhibited by their usual restraint, Seven and Captain Janeway share a passionate night together. When the Captain is faced with the astonishing consequence of their encounter, she is forced to cross yet another boundary she told herself she never would.

Disclaimer: This work is a piece of fiction, and is meant for entertainment purposes only. I have no ownership of Star Trek, the Voyager series, its characters or plot, etc.

Author's note: This is one chapter in an ongoing story. It takes place sometime during season seven. It is written as an alternative storyline and not all details are 100% accurate. It contains femmeslash and is rated M for graphic sexual content. Do not continue if this is not to your liking.

_**So you are aware, part two marks the change of perspective from singularly Janeway's (third-person) to singularly Seven's (third-person) for several chapters. Perspective will be marked in bold at the beginning of the chapter/section. Please bear with me, it will all come together in the end.**_

Chapter 11 – The Confrontation

Seven gazed at Kathryn, the soft skin of her face glowing in the bright moonlight. The red-headed woman beamed up at her, smiling softly. Seven felt her heart race, waiting for her Captain to speak.

"This is perfect." Kathryn said in a dreamy voice.

Seven felt a smile spreading across her lips. At first, smiling was something she had to practice. She found the facial gesture to be unnatural and of little use. But, somehow, Kathryn had a way of making her heart flutter, causing her lips to curl upward of their own accord. No one had ever made her break her usual composure except Kate.

"I am glad you are pleased," Seven said, sighing softly. As the night had gone on, Seven had found herself increasingly anxious. For some reason she found herself worrying about showing Kate how much she cared for her. It seemed that the words came so easily to Kathryn, but Seven found herself reluctant to use a word so full of meaning—meaning she wasn't sure she fully understood.

"I am pleased, Seven. But you didn't have to go to all of this effort for me." Kathryn said, "Honestly, just being with you is enough."

"On the contrary," Seven said searching her eyes with a frown, "I had to show you all of this so you could understand."

_Love, _Seven thought to herself as she stared into those steel gray eyes, _is this love? Surely I am capable of it as well. But how do I show you—how do I tell you?_

These had been some of the questions that had pestered her for those four long days that she had sat at Kathryn's side in sickbay. She had struggled to concentrate on anything except the Captain's welfare for much of that time, though worrying about her had achieved nothing of consequence. Even when she had left for her duty shifts, she found her mind wandering back to Kathryn.

Kathryn had a peculiar affect on her. Seven had easily recognized her accelerated heart rate, dilated pupils, and rise in body temperature as sexual attraction to the striking captain. What she could not grasp was what Kathryn did to her mind.

She was first greatly agitated with the way that her concentration and efficiency was directly related to her physical proximity to the Captain. Eventually, the intensity of her feelings subsided to the point where they were at least manageable. She found that she could tolerate being within a few meters of Janeway without being preoccupied about whether the Captain was looking at her, or thinking about her.

But Janeway did not seem to have the same self-control. Several weeks ago, the Captain's glances started to become longer, and more frequent. Seven caught the Captain looking at her breasts rather than her eyes when they spoke. And when she did look at her face, the Captain would unconsciously lick her lips.

The behavior was so sudden, however, that Seven suspected something was wrong with her. The Captain had never acted in such a manner, so far as Seven was aware. And considering her behavior was so inappropriate, and blatantly obvious, Seven had concluded that her behavior was due to some yet unidentified illness.

Rather than addressing the Captain herself, Seven decided to ask the Doctor about it. Normally, she would simply have confronted her, just as Seven always had confronted the Captain directly with any issue she had. But Seven found the Captain's attention to be oddly distracting. Whenever her eyes fell on her, Seven would find herself becoming uncomfortably aroused.

So, she went directly to the Doctor. Without so much as a 'hello' she walked up to him and said, "I believe that the Captain is ill."

"Well, hello to you too!" The Doctor said, starting from his chair where he was busy reading medical paads.

"What do you intend to do?" Seven insisted. She was horrible at explaining herself, she was aware, but she found it more efficient to say as little as possible.

"What makes you think that the Captain is sick?" The Doctor said, a curious expression on his face.

"Her behavior is abnormal." Seven stated.

"Is that all?" the Doctor said with a laugh.

"No." Seven said, raising an eyebrow at him. "I have also noticed that her heart rate is accelerated and her pupils are dilated."

"Hm…" he said putting a hand to his chin in a pensive gesture, "that is curious."

"It is more than curious, it is distracting." Seven said simply.

"Distracting?" the Doctor inquired. "Distracting, how?"

"Her symptoms are, from what I have observed, directly related to my presence."

"Really?" the Doctor said with an amused look on his face. "Well, then…"

"Well then?" Seven repeated with a frown.

The Doctor gave a shrug. "The Captain is not ill," he said seeming very sure of himself, "she is simply attracted to you."

"How should I act on this information?"

"Well," he said, "how would you like to act?"

"I did not expect for my attraction to be returned." Seven said, trying to decide if the Doctor was, in fact, correct about the Captain's attraction to her. All the physical signs were there, but could there be some other explanation?

"So," he said with a contrite expression, "You find yourself attracted to her…sexually?"

"Yes." She said shortly. "Is that unnatural?"

"No, no!" the Doctor said shaking his head, "Of course not. It's just that…"

He trailed off, looking at Seven sympathetically. He smiled knowingly, placing a caring hand on her shoulder. "It's just that while I'm sure the Captain cares for you deeply, she will most likely never act on her feelings for you."

Seven looked at the Doctor for a while in silence, considering what he had said. Since he seemed quite sure that the Captain's symptoms were sexual in nature, rather than from illness, it seemed likely that he had noticed similar behavior as well. If this was true, than the Captain had lost her usual discretion. What Seven didn't understand was why.

"What, then, is your suggestion, Doctor?" Seven finally said, feeling no closer to an answer than before she walked into sickbay.

"Seven," he said squeezing her arm sympathetically, "I think the best thing to do is leave it alone for now."

Seven frowned at him, so he explained. "The Captain's behavior will most likely return to normal soon. And if you can tolerate it, you should try to wait it out. Otherwise, you could end up getting hurt."

"I do not believe that the Captain will attempt to damage me." Seven stated with a perplexed expression.

"No, no." The Doctor reassured, "Of course not. But the heart is a delicate thing, and getting invested in the Captain when either one of you are not sure of yourselves could lead to heartbreak."

"The heart is an organ, Doctor. It does not break." Seven said, frowning at him.

"It's an expression, Seven." the Doctor said, "What I mean is, you clearly care for the Captain. Yet, if you pursue a romantic relationship with her, you run the risk of not having those feelings returned."

"If that be the case," she said with a determined nod, "then I will simply have to adapt."

"I hope so." The Doctor said as Seven turned to leave the sickbay.

Seven's consciousness snapped back into the present. To her it was as if only a millisecond had passed by. She was looking down at Kathryn, who was looking up at her curiously.

"Understand, what?" Kate said with a furrowed brow.

"That the time I have spent with you has been more than just time expended." Seven replied, her eidetic memory reliving every moment with Kathryn since they had met.

It was as if now, looking back, every tiny moment was significant. She was starting to realize that every time Kathryn had looked at her or spoken to her or touched her, as well as every time they had argued or every time they had made love was equally meaningful.

"Seven, of course I know that!" Kathryn said, grasping her tightly by the arms.

"But you have feared otherwise." Seven said, "I have seen it in your eyes. I have seen it when you tell me that you love me and I do not reply with the same."

"Seven," Kathryn said rubbing Seven's arms soothingly, "I understand your reluctance to say it. It's not an easy thing to understand. But I certainly never meant to pressure you in anyway—"

"You have not pressured me!" Seven interrupted her with urgency. How could she make Kate understand? If all she had done tonight had not demonstrated it, what would?

"Still, you shouldn't feel like you have to feel that way about me, simply because I do." Kathryn insisted.

"Kate, I do, I do love—" Seven said, but was suddenly interrupted by the sound of Chakotay's voice.

"Red alert!" the comm. sounded, "All senior staff to the bridge!"

Seven was almost as shocked about what she had started to say as she was about the sudden interruption. She had wanted, but did not intend on using those words. She wanted to make sure she was entirely sure she understood their meaning before she used a term of such significance, especially one the Captain used so delicately.

She had been very cautious with how she acted and what she said ever since she had confronted the Captain in the turbolift. When first recalling this event while working on the holodeck program she had tried to do so fondly. The Captain's reaction, however, still gave the memory a bittersweet feeling.

She had finally decided to confront the Captain after speaking to the Doctor again about her behavior. Seven had tried to take his advice and ignore Kathryn's attentions towards her, but she was finding it increasingly more difficult to concentrate with the Captain's eyes on her. Even worse, she found herself returning the glances. She found that when the Captain sighed, Seven would find her eyes on her heaving chest, and when the Captain sat across from her at staff meetings, she would find herself locked in her gaze, unwilling to look away.

After the Doctor listened to Seven describe how distressed she was, he seemed to agree that Seven should talk to the Captain. He warned, however, that she may not reciprocate her feelings.

"And even if she does…" he had warned her, "I do not believe she will acknowledge it."

So, she had cornered Janeway, in order to speak to her privately. Seven vividly remembered stepping closer to the Captain in order to force her to look her in the eyes. The Captain had been avoiding her for some time, and when she first had brought up her behavior she had rushed away as soon as possible. Now, it seemed, she was avoiding her eyes.

Seven took advantage of the crippling effect she had on the Captain in order to make her listen. She was honestly concerned for her welfare, and unless Janeway listened to her, she may not acknowledge the true source of her symptoms. Seven watched the Captain's eyes dilate as she lifted the auburn-haired woman's face to look her in the eyes. She felt her heart race in her chest as she felt herself pulled closer to Janeway, their lips only a breath apart.

Seven dared not move any closer, for she still had her doubts despite her show of confidence. Would the Captain close the distance between them? Would she taste Kathryn's lips at last? She watched Kathryn's eyes searching her, or were they searching herself? Seven wondered if that painful look in the Captain's eyes was the same doubt she felt in her own chest.

Just when Seven was about to pull away, thinking that she had been wrong after all, Kathryn touched her lips softly to Seven's. Seven's heart leapt in her chest. She instinctively pulled Kathryn into her, wanting all of her all at once.

She ran her fingers through Kathryn's auburn hair, slipping her hand down her waist, pulling Kathryn's shivering body firmly against her own. The sound of Kathryn whimpering softly created a curious sensation between her legs, one she had not yet experienced.

They were suddenly broken apart by the turbolift resuming course. Seven looked disappointedly down at the Captain's soft lips. The Captain appeared flustered as she tried to regain her footing. She ran her fingers through her hair, breathing heavily.

"You are better now?" Seven asked with an even tone, while on the inside she was suddenly fearful that the Captain would reprimand her.

"Seven you can't just—" the Captain started, but became quiet as soon as the turbolift doors opened. "You can't just kiss me, Seven!"

The Captain seemed furious. Seven fought to remain calm. She had been sure, if only for the moment that they had been locked in that embrace, that Kathryn was feeling everything Seven was struggling with.

"I apologize, I thought that that was what you wanted."

"I'm sorry if I mislead you, Seven, but…we are just good friends, that is all." Kathryn said, seeming to be extremely uncomfortable.

"I am sorry that you are displeased, Captain. However, it is you that kissed me."

With that Seven turned on her heal and headed down the hall. All she wanted at this point was to be as far from the Captain as possible. As to where she was going, she had no idea. She felt as if she might cry. Not knowing what to do with this emotion, she headed for Astrometrics to distract herself. But no matter how she tried to focus, tears kept threatening to well up in her eyes.

What made it particularly frustrating is that she had only ever really cried once. Then she had had the Captain to comfort her, to be strong for her in her moment of weakness. Now she did not know if she could ever handle even speaking to the Captain again.

In fact, it was several days before Seven was even in the same room as the Captain. She had busied herself in the Astrometrics lab most of the time, and when she was finished there she had gone straight to the cargo bay. For a brief while she had worried again about the Captain's health, when she started to hear rumors about how tired and irritated she had been behaving. Eventually, she shrugged it off as merely gossip.

But when the Captain ended up in sickbay, Seven lost her cool. "This is all your fault!" she yelled at the Doctor. She was not even sure why she was accusing him in the first place, but her emotions were temporarily in control of her mouth.

"How is this my fault?" he said, indignantly.

"She has only gotten worse since the other night. You told me it would help!" Seven said, her face red with anger, and her hair tossed about.

"I never told you to kiss her!" the Doctor whispered loudly.

"You said I should confront her!" Seven said between gritted teeth.

Realizing the Captain was waking, the Doctor lowered his voice. "I said you should talk to her about your feelings. I never said she would return them. Look, we can talk about his later, I have a patient to attend to."

With that, the Doctor slowly approached the Captain's medical bed. "How are you feeling, Captain?" he said warmly.

Seven turned and left the sickbay at once. She did not wish for the Captain to see how upset she was. She was already furious with how emotional she had let herself get in her presence. She did not wish for the Captain to feel further distress from her discomfort with what had happened.

"Chakotay to the Captain." Chakotay said over the comm., Seven's thoughts suddenly interrupted; the acting Captain's voice echoing in the now quiet holodeck.

"Report!" Janeway said, leading the way out of the holodeck.

"It's the Borg." He said in an anxious tone.

Janeway and Seven looked at each other fearfully. "We are thousands of light-years from Borg space." the Captain stated as she picked up her pace.

"Perhaps we have come upon a transwarp hub." Seven suggested as they entered a turbolift and headed for deck one.

All of a sudden an explosion rocked the ship, causing Janeway to almost lose her footing. Seven caught her before she was jolted into the turbolift wall. The turbolift doors opened to the bridge, where the senior staff was struggling to evade a giant Borg cube approaching from the starboard side.

"They've taken out the starboard nacelle!" Tom hollered.

Tom, Tuvok, Chakotay and the Captain all exchanged announcements and commands as Seven watched helplessly. Her heart started to thump fearfully in her chest as she watched Kathryn being tossed about by explosion after explosion. She knew it was pointless, but she just wanted Kathryn safe, she held her tightly, trying to steady her.

"The secondary shields are failing, Captain." Tuvok said to Chakotay, then he looked up at Janeway, "Photon torpedoes have had no effect."

"Captain," Seven said to her in a commanding tone, "you should not be on the bridge, it is unsafe."

The Captain dismissed her concerns, continuing to shout out commands, "Tom, can you get us out of here?"

Seven was suddenly distracted by a shimmering beam of light. It was engulfing Kathryn right before her eyes. She tried desperately to grasp at her arms, to hold her back, though she knew this to be a futile thing to attempt. Before she could even yell "Kate!" however, she had slipped from her hands, dematerializing right in front of her.

"Captain!" Tom, Chakotay and Harry all called together.

Tuvok, acting quickly and without encouragement, desperately tried to recover her using Voyager's transporter beam. But he relented after only a couple of minutes, when the Borg cube warped out of range.

"We have to go after her!" Seven commanded Chakotay, pointing furiously at the viewscreen.

"We can't, Seven," Tom said solemnly, "we have thrusters only."

"Besides," Tuvok added, "they have already gone into warp."

"We cannot simply let them take her!" Seven said, tears of rage welling up in her blue eyes. "She will not survive!"

"It is likely that they will attempt to assimilate her." Tuvok said matter-of-factly.

Chakotay looked at Seven sympathetically, "I'm sure she will be okay. The Borg could have attempted this abduction any time before now. There must be a reason they have chosen to do so only just now."

"That fact is far from reassuring, Commander." Seven said, struggling to recover her composure.

"Lieutenant Torres," Chakotay called over the comm. "damage report."

"The warp core is offline, the starboard nacelle is destroyed, three decks are structurally unstable, life support is failing on all decks, and our shields are completely gone. We aren't going any where for a long time." She said in an exasperated tone.

"How long until you can get the warp core online?" Chakotay asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"Assuming we can get life support and shields back up, I could probably get the warp core back online in about three weeks, maybe four." Torres said with dismay.

"Commander!" Seven said frantically, "The Captain has about 23 hours until her last dose of nano-probes wear off, after that her biology will revert and she will no longer be able to support the infant. Neither will survive until we are able to complete Voyager's repairs!"

Tom spun around in his chair at the helm, "Captain, we could take the Flyer!"

"A rescue mission of this sort would certainly be pointless." Tuvok discouraged. "The logical course of action is to concentrate our efforts on repairing Voyager."

"No!" Chakotay said with a determined look, "We are not giving up on the Captain!"

He turned to Seven, "Seven you and Tom and Harry will take the Delta Flyer and follow their warp trail. If we're lucky they are not far off. It seems possible that there is a transwarp corridor near this area, like you suggested."

Seven nodded and left the bridge immediately to prepare. Tom and Harry headed for the Delta Flyer to get the ship ready for launch.

(to be continued)


	12. Part 2: Chapter 12 The Trap

Moonlight's Spell, part two:

Summary: Uninhibited by their usual restraint, Seven and Captain Janeway share a passionate night together. When the Captain is faced with the astonishing consequence of their encounter, she is forced to cross yet another boundary she told herself she never would.

Disclaimer: This work is a piece of fiction, and is meant for entertainment purposes only. I have no ownership of Star Trek, the Voyager series, its characters or plot, etc.

Author's note: This is one chapter in an ongoing story. It takes place sometime during season seven. It is written as an alternative storyline and not all details are 100% accurate. It contains femmeslash and is rated M for graphic sexual content. Do not continue if this is not to your liking.

_**Since the timeline progression changes repeatedly from now on, I have added a countdown (in bold) and other timeline cues (in parentheses) to avoid confusion. Please bear with me, it will all come together in the end.**_

**(Seven's perspective)**

Chapter 12 – The Trap

On the day that Voyager had first arrived at the peculiar sphere called Lumina, Seven was keeping herself busy working in Astrometrics. For the past couple days Seven had made no particular effort to check up on the Captain since she had visited the sickbay for "exhaustion." Seven did come in contact with her once, however, when she had to sit across the table from her at the senior staff meeting.

She tried her best not to feel awkward, but she found it considerably easier to concentrate on giving her report to the staff when she avoided making eye contact with the Captain. And as soon as the meeting was over, Seven headed straight back to the security of the Astrometrics lab.

Later in the afternoon, though, Voyager was unusually quiet and empty. Most of the crew had gone planet side for Neelix's get-together on the southern continent. Normally Seven would have been relieved to be free to work in the stillness of a ship with not much more than a skeleton crew, but Seven had already completed her work for the day.

In fact, she was already two days ahead on her duty schedule. She had even recalibrated all of Astrometric's sensors, twice. Short from heading to engineering and recalibrating everything there—which B'Ellana would surely not appreciate—she was out of ideas as to what to do with her time.

She was on her way to the cargo bay to regenerate when she found herself outside of the mess hall. Briefly, she wondered how she had even managed to find herself on this deck; it surely was not on route to the cargo bay. She shrugged it off to drowsiness, since she had not regenerated properly for several days.

_Perhaps I should consult the Doctor?_ She thought to herself. That thought was an unpleasant one, she was still angry at the Doctor, though she was aware that she had no rational reason to be upset with him. _I hardly see any use to having these 'emotions,' they accomplish nothing of purpose, _she thought as she stepped into the mess hall.

She was not sure why she had decided to enter the mess hall. She was not hungry, nor was she particularly in need of company. She instinctively looked to the left to see if Neelix was cooking anything in the kitchen. Of course, he was not. Neelix had most likely gone down to the planet to set up for his impromptu celebration.

The mess hall was not only empty, but the lights were down. The only lighting was coming from the moons rising over the crest of Lumina down below. Seven opened her mouth to give the command for the computer to raise the lights, but stopped abruptly when she heard movement in the corner.

Her curiosity drew her nearer. She soon recognized the shadow as that of the Captain. Immediately, Seven's heart sank. She turned to leave, but then she heard Janeway heave a sorrowful sigh.

Seven's chest ached sympathetically. Despite how upset she was with Kathryn, she recognized the sound of that sigh. Kathryn was deeply troubled. But what could she be troubled about? Seven searched her memory for any source of distress that could be bothering the Captain. Nothing came to mind.

She felt herself approaching the corner slowly, as if drawn by magnetism. Five minutes ago she could care less if she ever spoke to another human being. Now, however, it seemed as if she was completely empty and alone. If only she could be nearer to her, perhaps this feeling would cease.

Seven's heart leapt when she heard her name in that husky, lustful voice. In the silence than followed, she wondered if she had simply imagined it. Surely, the Captain would not call for her in that fashion. Janeway had made it clear that she did not feel anything for her but friendship.

"Oh, Seven…" she heard Kathryn moan.

Seven desperately tried not to let herself get excited. _Surely she is simply asking for me?_ Seven thought, _Perhaps she noticed me come in._

"Yes, Captain?" Seven replied, trying to keep her voice steady as she tried not to imagine what Janeway could be thinking about sitting here alone in the dark.

"Seven!" Janeway said, flying to her feet, looking shocked.

"Yes, Captain?" Seven repeated herself. From the red color of her face, it seemed that Janeway had, in fact, been thinking of her, quite lustfully. Did this mean that the Captain was hiding her true feelings? Could it be those feelings that she was so troubled with?

"Oh!" Janeway said, shifting uncomfortably. "I was…wondering if you had gone down to the planet."

"No." Seven stated, trying not to reveal how desperately she wanted to be nearer to Kathryn. "I find shore leave to be counterproductive. My time is better spent in the Astrometrics lab."

"Huh," Kathryn said softly, "I like being alone too."

"I do not like being alone." Seven said, unsure as to why it was suddenly true. "I would much rather enjoy your company. Do you wish to be alone?"

But Seven did not wait for a response, she turned to leave, expecting the Captain to deny yet again what Seven was increasingly more sure to be her desire for her.

"No!" Janeway said, grabbing Seven by the arm.

Seven looked at the Captain, surprised. It was as if Kathryn's touch had set her on fire. Strange thoughts flooded her brain. She ached to kiss her again, to feel her body against Kathryn's, to run her hands over parts of her body—parts she had never given much thought to before. Seven's heart began to race.

She searched the older woman's eyes. _Why do you make me feel this way?_ Seven thought to herself, wishing Janeway would answer these unasked questions. _Why do I ache for you?_

The Captain looked down at her hand on Seven' shoulder, but did not move. Seven noticed how close Janeway was letting herself get. They had not been this close since they had kissed on the turbolift. The look in Janeway's eyes was foreign to Seven. She wondered if it revealed the heedless desire she felt in her own heart.

"Captain, your behavior confuses me." Seven said, suddenly.

"My behavior?" Kathryn said, still shifting closer to the tall blond.

"It is erratic." Seven said, suddenly growing angry. The Captain's current behavior made no sense, despite how much it excited her. She turned on Kathryn, demanding an explanation. "First, you seem to make every possible excuse to come see me in Astrometrics. Then you become irritated and seem to go out of your way to avoid me. Then, when I confront you, you kiss me. And now, yet again, you have done your best to avoid me."

"I'm sorry, Seven, I never meant to hurt you." Kathryn said.

"I am not damaged." Seven stated simply. "However, it would be easier to adapt if your behavior was more predictable."

Kathryn stared at her for a moment, her eyes filled with what Seven could easily recognize as remorse. Still, she had not yet explained herself. All Seven wanted was a simple answer.

"So…" Seven said, being as direct as possible, "Do you wish to engage in sexual relations or not?"

"Seven…" Kathryn said sorrowfully, "I can't, Seven."

"You are not attracted to me?" Seven inquired, a stab of pain hitting her heart.

"Seven. My feelings are irrelevant, I am your Captain."

"Your feelings are all that is relevant." Seven said immediately, without even thinking about it.

"Seven, I wish that I could—"

But Seven would not hear of it. She knew what she had heard, what she had seen. The Captain may deny it, but her body responded to Seven the same way that hers responded to the Captains. Suddenly Seven's heart swelled with another new sensation: greed. She wanted Kathryn and she was going to have her. She did not care about Starfleet or their codes.

Seven closed the distance between them. She hovered just inches from Kathryn's lips. She could feel the Captain's hot, uneven breath on her face. Seven's hand was poised on Kathryn's neck, ready to pull her hungrily into her. She could feel Kathryn shivering as she stared into her steely gray eyes.

"You kissed me." Seven whispered, desperately holding herself back.

"Yes." Kathryn said, collapsing onto Seven's shoulder. Seven's anger melted away instantly. It was replaced by fear. She worried that she had hurt Kathryn somehow.

Before Seven could think of what to do next, Kathryn had started placing kisses on her neck. She started off slowly, and then grew quickly ravenous and passionate. The Captain pulled her body tightly against Seven's, her breasts rubbing against Seven's. She struggled to contain a whimper as Kathryn moved her kisses up her jawline to her lips.

Seven moaned softly and ran her fingers through Kathryn's auburn hair. Seven did not know what to do with all that she was feeling. The thrill of Kathryn's hands wandering over her body made her hot between the legs. She was not sure what would make that ache go away, but it only got more intense as she felt more and more of Kathryn's body.

Kathryn let out a soft moan as Seven's hand wandered over her breast. She broke the kiss. Seven looked at her hungrily, wishing she could touch her more.

She was about to ask Kathryn why she had stopped when suddenly the Mess Hall door opened, revealing Tom Paris. The moment was lost.

(returning to the present)

"The Captain now has about 22 hours left until the dose of nano-probes begins to wear off. After that she can probably make it about four more hours before her condition becomes life-threatening, but we really need to get there before she becomes unstable." The Doctor informed the three away team members, Tom, Harry and Seven.

"We?" Seven repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes!" The Doctor said with surprise, "Surely I am going with you!"

The four of them looked to Chakotay, who had come to the cargo bay to see them off.

"Doctor…" Chakotay started cautiously, "We have wounded here that you need to care for—"

"None of which are in critical condition!" The Doctor said, "A few plasma burns and broken bones, nothing Tom here can't handle."

"Chakotay..." Tom said, looking at him pleadingly. He didn't seem to want to give up the opportunity to lead the away mission, especially since they were taking his beloved Delta Flyer. He probably didn't want to be stuck in sickbay either.

"Doctor," Chakotay said, "while Tom is more than capable—"

The Doctor rudely interrupted him, "If the Captain is to survive she will need my immediate medical attention as soon as she is rescued!"

Chakotay looked amongst them thoughtfully. Harry shrugged his shoulders ambivalently, to which Tom responded by elbowing him with agitation. The Doctor watched Chakotay expectantly. Finally, Chakotay looked to Seven.

"The Doctor would be useful to our mission." Seven said with a nod.

"Well then," Chakotay said turning to Harry, "that puts you in charge Ensign Kim."

Harry cracked a brief smile. Becoming serious he nodded, "Sure thing, Captain."

Chakotay turned to Seven, "Bring her back to us, okay?"

"We will be bringing them both back." Seven said shortly.

"Of course." Chakotay said with a nod.

Without another word they headed into the Delta Flyer, setting course for the Borg ship's warp trail.

**(26 hours remaining)**

They headed off in the direction of the warp trail at maximum warp. Seven knew that their efforts were most likely misguided, and in the pit of her stomach she feared she would never see Kathryn again, but something made her hope that the luck that seemed to follow Janeway this far, would continue to follow her now. Voyager had faced insurmountable odds and made it this far. And Voyager was not Voyager without its captain; Seven was not complete without her.

"Captain…" Seven remembered whispering in Janeway's ear that night on Lumina.

Seven had been watching her for nearly an hour, as she attempted to hide along the outskirts of the party. The way Kathryn swayed her hips to the slow drumbeat had made Seven's heart flutter. The way Kathryn's sundress hung on her every curve made it impossible for her to look away. Finally, Seven could handle it no more, she had approached the Captain slowly, cautiously.

Her fingers slipped between the Captain's of their own accord. Kathryn's scent was intoxicating. Seven struggled to steady her breathing. The Captain did not retreat, she simply continued to sway back and forth, her small ass grazing Seven teasingly.

Suddenly she spun around, looking up at Seven with a playful grin, her steely gray eyes gleaming with desire. "Katie," she whispered seductively, "Call me Katie."

"Ka-tie" Seven said awkwardly, it seemed foreign to her.

"Yes?" the Captain said putting her arms around Seven's neck and placing her head on her shoulder. Her heart was beating so fast, she wondered if Katie could hear it pounding.

"Will you dance with me?" Seven said nervously, wrapping her arms around Katie's waist.

"But we are already dancing," she said in a dreamy voice.

Seven was not sure how long they danced there together. Time had seemed to stop. But as soon as the Captain stopped, it felt like it had only been for a millisecond. Seven looked down at Katie, who was smiling widely. "Seven, what are you doing to me?"

"I am holding you." She responded, wondering if Katie meant for her to stop.

"No, I mean…" Katie said, shaking her head and trailing off. After a moment of silence between them, Seven turned and pulled Kathryn off by the hand. She headed for the spot she had picked near the beach.

Earlier that day, not long after what happened in the mess hall, she had come down to the planet to avoid being near the Captain any more. While the rest of the crew were busy preparing for Neelix's festival, she had wandered off to explore. The smell of the sea drew her to the outcrop, which out-looked the glowing western horizon.

She had stared off into the skyline, which seemed to go on for eternity. She felt anger and sorrow building up in her chest as she watched the star set in the distance. She heard someone approaching her from behind, but did not respond until he had placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

"I wish to be left alone." She said to Tom quietly.

"Really?" Tom said, removing his hand.

Seven did not respond. She simply continued to stare out to the sea. She felt helpless. Her sadness enraged her. _All this emotion is useless!_ She thought, suddenly hating Kathryn as much as she longed for her.

"Seven…" Tom said cautiously, "you know she cares about you, right?"

Seven spun around, looking at him with a frown, "What are you talking about?"

"The Captain," Tom said with a determined expression, "She obviously cares for you."

Seven pretended not to know what he was talking about. She raised an eyebrow at him with suspicion. "I am not certain of what you are implying."

Tom laughed softly, "Everyone can see it."

"See what?" Seven demanded.

"The reason she distances herself from you…" Tom said, "is that she believes she shouldn't act on what she feels for you."

"How do you know this?"

"Well, Janeway, she's a traditionalist." Tom said with a shrug, "She puts a lot of stock in following the letter of the law. Still, that doesn't change the fact that she's human."

"Human?" Seven inquired curiously.

"She has emotions, emotions she can't ignore, emotions like _love._"

"Love?" Seven said raising her eyebrow at him again.

He shrugged, "Of course."

Seven watched him for a moment. He seemed truly sincere. But why was he doing this? Sure, the two of them could work together amicably, but Seven never really considered Tom to be her friend. Honestly, Seven didn't really have friends, except, maybe, the Doctor.

"You should talk to her." Tom said with a reassuring nod. "Get her alone, confront her about what's been going on."

"Going on?" Seven repeated suspiciously.

Tom's face reddened. "Well," he said looking uncomfortable, "Let's just say I saw more going on in the Mess Hall than I let on."

It was Seven's turn to be embarrassed, but she hid it well. She shifted awkwardly, then changed the subject, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I know what it's like to work with someone with unresolved feelings. We're most likely going to be out here in the Delta Quadrant for a very long time. Trust me, Seven, it's a lot better when you get it all out in the open."

"You are referring to your relationship with Lieutenant Torres?"

"Yes." Tom said, smiling. "Trust me, it's worth it."

(returning to the present)  
><strong>(24.5 hours remaining)<strong>

"That's it." Harry Kim said with resign. "The warp trail ends here."

"Scan for Borg ships." Seven ordered.

"Nothing on long range scans." Harry said, ignoring her blatant disregard for rank.

"There must be something…" Seven said to herself more than anyone. She ran her fingers over the control panel, a pensive frown on her face. "…perhaps I could boost the signal with…" Her voice trailed off with her thoughts.

"Seven," the Doctor said understandingly, "I know that you care for her, but you must face the fact that we may not be able to—"

"A transwarp hub!" Seven said, working the control panel frantically, "At maximum warp we could get there in… twenty hours."

"And then what?" Harry said with frustration.

"I'm not giving up on Kate just yet." Seven stated, "Adjusting course."

"No need for my command or anything…" Harry muttered to himself.

"Don't take it personally, Ensign Kim," the Doctor said, "In the three years that Seven has been on this ship, she has never been one for Starfleet protocol."

"I'm aware." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

It was a long twenty hours for all three of them. For Seven, however, it felt like an eternity. Her mind kept going over and over all that had happened. Each time she recalled the Captain slipping from her grasp, her heart ached with a new stab of pain. She felt responsible, but that thought was irrational, she told herself, there was nothing she could have done.

But why had the Borg taken her? Why had they not assimilated the Voyager and its crew along with her? They had to have something sinister planned. Seven just could not imagine what it could be.

Perhaps, the Borg had been watching them closely for some time, waiting to strike. What Seven could not fathom, though, was why now? The only factor that had changed, so far as Seven could recall, was Janeway's pregnancy. But what did the Borg know of that? And even if they did, what use was the infant to them?

Seven's mind wandered back further, recalling the source of that wondrous happening. She recalled how Kathryn had looked in the moonlight, how all Seven had wanted to ask her was spinning around in her mind, how all she managed to do was press her lips to Katie's. Her hunger for her took control.

She pulled Kathryn to the ground, barely willing to let their mouths separate for even a moment. But then kissing her was not enough. Seven wanted more of her, all of her. She pinned her to the ground, she was not running away from her this time. She tore at Kathryn's clothes eagerly.

Kathryn's moans only made Seven hotter, wetter. She heard Kathryn pleading for more. Her kisses wondered closer and closer to Kathryn's center. But she did not touch her there. Instead she reveled in the beauty of Kathryn's shivering body beneath her.

Kathryn broke free from Seven's grasp, and fervently removed Seven's biosuit. Seven was distracted by Kathryn taking her breast into her mouth; she bit her lip, holding in a gasp. Seven kissed the crook of Kathryn's neck, fighting shivers down her spine.

Then she felt Kathryn's hand between her legs. Seven could not control the shudder that shook her as Kathryn passed her finger over her clit. She struggled to breath steadily. What was Kathryn doing to her?

She grabbed her hand to stop her, but regretted it immediately, for the sensation faded. She looked down into Kathryn's heavy lidded eyes.

"I wish to orgasm simultaneously." Seven said, knowing no other words.

Kathryn smiled up at her. Seven watched her eyelids flutter as she slipped her hands into the hot folds of skin between Kathryn's legs. Seven marveled at how moist she was as she circled the spot that had driven Seven mad a moment ago. Kathryn had been aching for her after all.

"You've been teasing me all night." Kathryn mumbled into her ear as Seven let her fingers explore her center.

"You have been frustrating me for much longer." Seven said lustfully. Then she felt Kathryn's finger deep inside her, her thumb rubbing rhythmically over her clit.

She followed Kathryn's lead. She added fingers, thrusting deeper. Seven felt Kathryn shivering below her, her moans growing louder, changing pitch.

"Come with me, Seven." Kathryn moaned in her ear. Seven was not entirely sure what she meant until the climax washed over her.

"K—Kate" Seven howled in ecstasy.

After the two of them collapsed, Kathryn seemed more than willing to go to sleep there in the moonlight. But she was not satisfied. Seven wanted to make Kathryn scream, wanted to make her feel that ecstasy again, but only when she let her.

Kathryn was soon begging her desperately. She commanded her to scream. Kathryn was reluctant to comply. She teased the spot that had made her moan before.

"Seven!" she screamed, like Seven had been sure she could make her, and she did not relent until Kathryn had collapsed beneath her. Kathryn sleepily curled into Seven, who had laid down beside her. Seven watched her fall asleep, Kathryn's legs tangled in hers, her hand on Seven's hip.

(returning to the present)  
><strong>(8 hours remaining)<strong>

"Seven!" Harry yelled, "Evasive maneuvers!"

Seven did not respond immediately; her mind had been preoccupied about the Captain. The Flyer suddenly shook from a blast to the bow. Seven grasped tightly to the control panel as the ship rocked.

"Seven!" the Doctor called, "What's the matter with you?"

Seven typed in the commands on the control panel. She looked up at the viewscreen. "The Borg…" she whispered.

"That was who we were looking for, right?" Harry said with uncharacteristically sharp sarcasm.

"But why are they here?" the Doctor asked the obvious question.

"Waiting." Seven simply said.

"It's a trap?" Henry said naively.

"Of course it's a trap." Seven said with agitation.

"Seven, how could you put us in danger like this if you knew it was a trap all along?" the Doctor said in horror.

"Because they have Kate." Seven said looking at the Doctor with wrath flaring in her eyes.

(to be continued)


	13. Part 2: Chapter 13 Reckless Abandon

Moonlight's Spell, part two: The Rescue

Summary: Uninhibited by their usual restraint, Seven and Captain Janeway share a passionate night together. When the Captain is faced with the astonishing consequence of their encounter, she is forced to cross yet another boundary she told herself she never would.

Disclaimer: This work is a piece of fiction, and is meant for entertainment purposes only. I have no ownership of Star Trek, the Voyager series, its characters or plot, etc.

Author's note: This is one chapter in an ongoing story. It takes place sometime during season seven. It is written as an alternative storyline and not all details are 100% accurate. It contains femmeslash and is rated M for graphic sexual content. Do not continue if this is not to your liking.

Okay, so you might recognize most of this chapter from earlier, but I felt it necessary to complete Seven's perspective of what happened leading up to the current story line. Unfortunately, this chapter jumps around a lot. Hopefully you guys can follow what's going on. I promise, this is the last chapter like this. I will update with Chapter 14 as soon as I am finished reviewing it.

**(Seven's perspective)**

Chapter 13 – Reckless Abandon

Even now Seven was not sure when Kathryn had become more to her than her mentor. At first, she had despised the Captain for severing her from the collective, for forcing the silence upon her. The solitude of her consciousness was intolerable, unforgiveable. In the name of individuality Janeway kept her captive aboard Voyager, refusing to return her to the familiar comfort of the collective.

It was not until months later that Seven came to understand how the Captain's seeming contradictory actions had actually freed her. Looking back, Seven remembered that time as when she had most questioned her new found trust in Kathryn. The Captain's actions regarding the Doctor's rights to his memory, his rights as an individual, were despicable in her eyes. Janeway had argued that the Doctor was not an individual. The reasons she gave seemed completely arbitrary to Seven.

She spoke of the Doctor—the crew member she most closely identified with—as not much more than the replicator that had produced her coffee.

"As difficult as it is to accept, the Doctor is more like that replicator than he is like us." Janeway said.

Seven raised an eyebrow, "He would disagree."

"I'm sure he would, but I can't let that change my decision." She insisted, "I learned that the hard way when his program almost self destructed. I won't take that risk again."

"The risk isn't yours to take." Seven said, firmly.

"If one of my crew chose to put a phaser to his own head, should I let him?" she said, approaching her determinedly.

"It would depend on the situation." Seven said, standing her ground.

"It always depends on the situation, Seven. But we can debate philosophy another time." Janeway said, seemingly excusing her.

"When you separated me from the collective, I was an unknown risk to your crew," Seven continued, "yet you kept me on board. You allowed me to evolve into an individual."

"You are a human being." The Captain said simply. "He's a hologram."

Seven was growing angry, unable to understand how the Captain could not see how she was threatening her as much as she was the Doctor.

"And you allowed that _hologram_ to evolve as well," she insisted, "to exceed his original programming. And yet now you choose to abandon him."

Seven was increasingly aware that she was speaking too of her own fears. She had worked so hard to gain the Captain's trust, to be part of the collective on Voyager. But could that all be taken away from her as quickly as it had been taken from the Doctor?

A strange look of pain glimmered in the Captain's eyes, but she stifled it quickly. "Objection noted. Goodnight." She said huffily as she turned from Seven again.

Seven looked at the replicator, the piece of machinery that Janeway had unknowingly compared her to. "It is unsettling," she said quietly, "You say that I am a human being, yet I am also Borg…"

She turned on the Captain, "…part of me not unlike your replicator, not unlike the Doctor. Will you one day choose to abandon me as well?"

Janeway was silent, a deeply troubled look on her face.

"I have always looked to you as my example," Seven continued, "my guide to humanity. Perhaps I've been mistaken."

Seven gave her one last dismayed glance. Suddenly, the Captain seemed so foreign to her. She despised her, maybe even more than the day that she had separated her from the collective.

"Goodnight." Seven said, turning and leaving the Captain there. Seven wanted nothing more to do with her.

But it seemed that Seven's words had gotten to the Captain after all, for she decided to let the Doctor at least have his memories restored. Yet when Janeway came to see her, awaking her from her alcove, Seven was not particularly happy to see her.

"Captain?" she said coldly.

"I'm having trouble… with the nature of individuality." The Captain said, her voice burdened with guilt.

"You require a philosophical discussion?" Seven replied.

"There's a time and a place for it." The Captain said, "This is one of them."

The Captain leaned forward, watching Seven closely, "After I freed you from the collective you were transformed … It's been a difficult process. Was it worth it?"

Janeway had an expression on her face that Seven had never seen before. She had no reference for which to determine what the Captain's look meant about how she was feeling. Seven doubted that the Captain had truly changed her mind about the Doctor, or about Seven.

"I had no choice." Seven said flatly.

"That's not what I asked you." Janeway said, her stare remaining firm.

Seven squinted at her slightly, wondering if the Captain had changed her mind after all. She thought, only for a moment, that Janeway might be asking her something deeper.

"If I could change what happened, erase what you did to me, would I?" Seven asked.

The Captain's eyes looked almost sorrowful, as if expecting an answer that would be too painful to hear. She clenched her fist and swallowed, as if preparing for the agonizing blow.

Seven paused for only a moment, staring deep into the endless gray of her Captain's eyes. In that moment Seven became keenly aware of the Captain's need for Seven's answer not to be in the affirmative. If that were true, then the Captain really had regretted her decision about the Doctor's individuality, and she really did care about what Seven thought of her.

"No." Seven said with certainty.

Captain Janeway's eyes sparked with hope again. The tension she held in her face and her shoulders melted away. Kathryn did not smile, but Seven could tell she was relieved.

The Captain left Seven in the cargo bay with her thoughts. She was unable to regenerate for some time after, her mind busied with all that had happened. How her heart had sank when it seemed that the Captain could toss her away like any other piece of technology on this ship. And how her heart ached as she had stomped off angrily from the Captain's quarters, wondering if all trust and friendship they had built together was really so meaningless to the Captain.

In fact, Seven was not sure the Captain really cared for her until after she risked her life—and Voyager's safety—to rescue her from the Borg a couple months later. Seven had not been sure why she had staid behind when they boarded the Borg ship in search of the transwarp coil. The Captain informed her upon her return that the Borg had been sending signals to her via her alcove for some time. It was not until the Captain had stood there across from her, phaser rifle in hand, refusing to leave without her that Seven realized that the Captain was the reason she was running away. I

n that moment, the distance between her and the Janeway seemed infinite. Seven saw her opportunity to avoid the hopeless path she was headed down. And as the Captain turned and ran from her, Seven felt even more alone than when Janeway had silenced the billions of voices in her head.

The Borg Queen did not assimilate her, and the pain did not cease. She kept on feeling. Her heart kept on breaking.

Then Captain Janeway returned. As soon as Seven heard Kathryn's voice she could not stop her heart from fluttering. A tiny spark of hope ignited as Janeway came into view. The flame continued to grow, beyond Seven's control. Despite how she tried, she could not ignore what she felt for the auburn haired captain. After some time, she noticed signs that her feelings might be requited.

And the night that they had made love for the first time Seven had been sure that all the pain and sorrow, it had been worth it in the end. That is until the morning after, when the Captain suddenly turned away from her.

Janeway's voice was colder than the morning air that had woke her. She avoided Seven's eyes, tears streaming down her face, "I am your Captain, Seven. What happened…it cannot happen again."

"You said that once before." Seven replied. She knew with every ounce of her being that the reason Kathryn wouldn't look her in the eyes was because the last thing she wanted to do was take back what had happened. Still, Seven did not understand why she was acting this way. Why she was dragging her back and forth? Why did Kathryn suddenly act so unfeeling?

Finally Janeway looked up into Seven's teary eyes, "I'm sorry, Seven."

Seven closed her eyes as the Captain touched her fingers softly to her cheek. She committed that sensation to memory, believing it to be the last time Kathryn would ever touch her lovingly.

"I do care for you…so much…but I should never have led you to believe that I could give anything more than friendship."

Seven had watched her walk away, recalling the day she had abandoned her in the Borg ship. Her Captain was leaving her once again. Seven felt as if Kathryn had ripped her heart from her chest.

In the days that followed Seven tried and failed to distract herself from her heartache. She wanted to hate Kathryn, if only to make the pain a little bit easier. She wanted to despise the Captain like she had when she first freed her from the Borg, to loathe her for making her love her and then shattering her heart into a million pieces.

So Seven told herself she did hate her. She told herself that she had been foolish to trust this inconsistent, contradictory, flawed human being. But when Janeway fell into her arms, Seven feared the worst.

In a flash she imagined all that could be wrong with her. Was she ill? Could she be dying? What if she did not recover? How would she function without her? Suddenly, it seemed, this woman had become a part of her very existence.

Later that night Seven had found herself at Kathryn's door. She pressed the button to sound the chime with absolutely no idea what she would do or say when it opened. By the sound of her voice, the Captain seemed irritated when she said, "Come in."

Seven stared at her for a moment. Her mind was awash with indescribable emotion and her body was weak with resignation. Seven felt an uncontrollable desire to wrap Kathryn in her arms as soon as she smiled meekly at her.

"I wish to know how you are doing." Seven said, trying to hide her conflicted emotions.

"Seven…" Kathryn said softly. "Come in, please."

Seven entered her quarters cautiously. She had no clue as to how she was expected to behave around the Captain. Janeway had been avoiding her for several days. "The Doctor informed me that you are under observation but otherwise unharmed." Seven said, her voice deceivingly even.

"Yes," Kathryn said, sitting down. "I am feeling much better."

Seven did not sit down. She did not wish to be any nearer to the Captain, wary of her ability to control her feelings. She looked down at the Captain with a frown. She wished to ask the Kathryn why she had been ill earlier that day, but she did not want to be met with dishonesty or dismissiveness.

"What's the matter, Seven," Kathryn said, "Oh, would you like something to drink."

The Captain approached her replicator. Sitting there was an untouched cup of black coffee. She looked down at it and let out a heavy sigh. She recognized that sigh. The Captain was very troubled.

"The Doctor would not give me any details as to your illness. Please, Captain tell me what is wrong?"

"I'm fine, Seven, really."

Seven grabbed her hand as Kathryn turned away. "You are not."

"Seven, I'm not ill." Kathryn said, "I'm just…"

Seven let her go, suddenly aware of the way it made the Captain look at her. Seven stepped back, uncomfortable with the distance she had closed between them.

_Why will you not tell me the truth?_ Seven thought to herself, her heart aching from the distance she felt growing between her and the Captain.

Then tears started rolling down Kathryn's cheek. Seven reached out and wiped them instinctually, only wishing she knew what was causing those tears in the first place. She searched Kathryn's steely gray eyes, wishing she knew what to say.

"Seven…" Kathryn whispered, "I'm sorry."

The Captain buried her face into Seven's shoulder, wrapping her arms around her neck. Tears spilled onto Seven's shoulder. She did not think it possible, but her heart broke even more at Kathryn's sorrow. Seven wrapped her arms around Kathryn, pulling her closer.

"Seven," Kathryn said, "I have been horrible to you."

"Kate…" Seven said soothingly. She tried, but could think of nothing else to say. Soon, however, Kathryn's tears subsided.

"Seven," Kathryn said, looking into her eyes tenderly, her thumb touching Seven's lips lightly "I love you so much."

Seven was quiet for a while, letting the words roll around in her mind for a while. She watched Kathryn looking up at her hopefully. She clearly believed what she was saying. But would she take it back again?

Seven stepped back. None of the Captain's behavior made any sense. Surely something was seriously wrong with her. Maybe it had to do with why she had been in sickbay.

"I think that you are ill." Seven said stiffly.

"What are you talking about?" Kathryn said, wounded and perplexed.

"Your behavior is erratic. I do not believe that you are well." Seven said torn between sorrow and rage.

"Seven, please, listen—" she said grasping at Seven's hand as she turned to leave out the door.

"I have no basis on which to trust you anymore." Seven said when the Captain simply stared at her desperately.

"Seven," Kathryn said grasping Seven by the chin, forcing her to stare deep into her eyes, "No matter what happened—or will ever happen—I have only ever acted and will act to protect you. You can always trust me Seven, because I love you!"

Seven looked down at the Captain. She desperately wanted to trust her, but she did not think that she could stand to be betrayed again. They looked at each other in silence for a long time.

"Why have you been acting so strange?" Seven suddenly asked very bluntly.

"Because, Seven, I'm—well, it's hard to explain exactly…" Kathryn trailed off.

"Did something happen to you down on Lumina?" Seven said, remember how strangely she had been acting since then.

"Yes."

"Did I harm you in some way?"

"No, of course not!" Kathryn said, placing a hand on Seven's arm.

"Then, you are unhappy with the nature of our relationship?" Seven said with a frown.

"No, Seven," she said grasping her face firmer, as if to reinforce her point, "I'm only unhappy with the way I treated you afterward. I was scared—conflicted. But I'm not scared anymore, Seven, because I know now that as long as I have you I have no reason to be."

Seven struggled to hold back her tears. She felt as if she would start to sob if Kathryn had not kissed her right then in there in her open doorway. Her lips were soft and warm, the kiss tender and loving. Kathryn ran her fingers through Seven's hair, causing Seven to pull at Kathryn's waist.

When they were rudely interrupted by Chakotay, Seven was sure that the Captain would take back everything she had said and done all over again. But to Seven's surprise, Kathryn finally stood her ground. Her heart soared as the Captain held her hand, facing Chakotay with determination, yet speaking evenly.

Chakotay had acted fairly courteous, but agitation was visible on his face. Seven had wondered which one of them he was upset with. He may have asked Seven out several times, but it was clear that he also still harbored feelings for the Captain. Seven tried very hard not to feel smug as she stood their holding Kate's hand.

When he mentioned the readings he came to speak with the Captain about, however, that feeling was quickly replaced with concern. She still had no idea why the Captain refused to explain what had happened down on Lumina.

As soon as Chakotay left the Kathryn pulled Seven back into her quarters. She attempted to explain, but Seven could not sort through all her ambiguity. Seven wished she would just save them both some time and just say what it was that had happened.

"I'm pregnant." Kathryn finally blurted out.

"I do not understand." Seven said, bewildered.

"I've been feeling ill and passing out because I'm pregnant, not because I'm sick."

(returning to the present)  
><strong>(8 hours remaining)<strong>

"What are we supposed to do now?" Harry Kim yelled at Seven furiously.

"Do not fear; I have plan." Seven said, maneuvering the Delta Flyer delicately from her control panel.

"Wouldn't it have been more prudent to share this plan with us _before_ we were attacked?" The Doctor said with irritation.

"I had only just finalized it." Seven said simply.

"What?" Harry said, his voice cracking with distress.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, whether at Seven or Harry, it was not clear. "Well what is this amazing plan, then?" he said, looking at Seven expectantly.

"We will commandeer this Borg ship!" Seven said, holding tight to her chair as the Flyer was rocked with another phaser blast.

"Since when were we pirates?" Ensign Kim said with a frown, for a moment distracted from returning fire unto the Borg ship.

"What makes you think we can even do that?" The Doctor hollered over further explosions.

"Because she will let us come aboard." Seven said shortly.

"Who will let us?" Harry demanded.

"The Borg Queen, of course." Seven said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Seven, you've gone mad!" The Doctor said as Seven changed the course of the Flyer, making it's heading straight for the Borg cube.

"There is no time to explain." Seven said, turning to Harry. "Ensign Kim, so long as you are no threat to them, they will not harm you. Wait for me to come to you."

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but she turned to the Doctor to continue, "As for you, Doctor, you are coming with me."

"Seven!" the Doctor yelled, "What are you talking about?"

"You will see." She said as the Flyer sped at full impulse straight for the center of the Borg cube.

(to be continued)


	14. Part 2: Chapter 14 Change of Plans

Moonlight's Spell, part two:

Summary: Uninhibited by their usual restraint, Seven and Captain Janeway share a passionate night together. When the Captain is faced with the astonishing consequence of their encounter, she is forced to cross yet another boundary she told herself she never would.

Disclaimer: This work is a piece of fiction, and is meant for entertainment purposes only. I have no ownership of Star Trek, the Voyager series, its characters or plot, etc.

Author's note: This is one chapter in an ongoing story. It takes place sometime during season seven. It is written as an alternative storyline and not all details are 100% accurate. It contains femmeslash and is rated M for graphic sexual content. Do not continue if this is not to your liking.

**(Seven's perspective)**

Chapter 14 – Change of Plans

When the Doctor first volunteered to take part in the rescue mission Seven had been hesitant. She felt an affinity for the Doctor that she did not feel for Tom or Harry. This was not to say that she was not concerned for their welfare. Yet when it came to risking the Doctor's program on a reckless attempt to rescue the Captain from what was clearly a trap to lure Seven, she found it difficult to agree to letting him come along.

But then a plan started to form in her mind. The Doctor had the unique ability to hide his program within her cortical node. Allowing him to enter the Borg cube virtually undetected. This just might give the away team a slight edge against whatever it was the Borg Queen was planning. And, as the Doctor had mentioned, Kathryn would need medical attention as soon as possible.

Seven's mind worked endlessly in the 18 or so hours it took for them to find a Borg ship. While she was constantly distracted by memories rolling around her consciousness, her brain never stopped working on how she was going to save her Captain. The only problem was, no matter which plan she worked through, the end was the same: she would have to sacrifice someone to bring the Captain back alive.

**(7.5 hours remaining)**

"Seven?" came the Doctor's words through Seven's lips. "What am I supposed to do?"

She looked around, stumbling about in the dim green light of the Borg cube's central chamber. Three Borg drones approached her pointedly. They subdued her quickly, pinning her against the wall, pointing assimilation tubules at her threateningly.

"No!" Seven hollered, grabbing one of the drone's arms forcefully.

They stopped, seemingly intrigued. One of them cocked his head, "You are Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjuct of Unimatrix One."

"Yes?" Seven—or rather the Doctor—said, frowning.

"You will not be assimilated. You will be escorted to Unimatrix One." The drone announced. Their tubules retracted, but they did not let her free.

"Where is the Captain?" the Doctor made Seven demand.

The drone looked into her blue eyes curiously. He was—or least had been—human. His human eye studied them closely. Suddenly he said, "Captain Janeway is one with us. She is Borg."

"NO!" Seven said, tossing the three of them off of her.

She shook her head dizzily. "Doctor?" she whispered. She squinted, holding her forehead in pain, a headache pulsating from her cortical node.

Suddenly, a force field shot up around her. The Borg left her there in the central chamber. Seven peered around, then took the Doctor's portable holo-projector from under her sleeve. After a few manipulations he appeared there beside her.

"You took over!" the Doctor said with shock.

"I assure you, that was not intentional." Seven said, peering about the dark chamber.

"I didn't think that was possible." The Doctor continued in disbelief.

"After last time," Seven said gazing at him irritably, "it is good thing I took over before you had a chance to embarrass yourself."

"Well, excuse me!" the Doctor said indignantly.

"Doctor, we must act quickly." Seven said in a low voice, "They are attempting to repair the ship before the transwarp coil goes critical."

"Goes critical?" the Doctor gulped.

"Yes, flying the Delta Flyer straight into the Borg ship has crippled it more than I had anticipated."

The Doctor's eyes widened, "You did what?"

"You were there, Doctor, I flew our shuttle straight into this ship only a few moments ago." She looked at him as if he was losing his mind. "Do you not remember?"

"Oh I remember, I just hoped that-"

"I did precisely what it looked like I did." Seven said, interrupting him, "But we do not have time for this. Please, release me from this force field."

"What?" the Doctor said, touching the force field cautiously with a finger. Rather than touching a semi-solid field, his finger simply slipped through it like thin air.

"They only bothered to put up a normal force-field." Seven said, "Borg efficiency is not without its faults. Now, go over to that command module and free me so that we can find Ensign Kim."

"Ensign Kim!" the Doctor said, his eyes widening.

"Yes, he should be nearby." Seven said, approaching the Doctor quickly as the force field dropped. "Hopefully he is unharmed."

"Hopefully?" The Doctor said frantically.

"Yes." Seven said speaking quickly, "We do not have much time. I will need you to distract them."

"Me?" the Doctor said fearfully.

"Yes. You." Seven said, turning the corner into the adjacent corridor, "But first, Ensign Kim should be…"

"Should be where?" The Doctor insisted.

"Here." Seven said, looking about the corridor with concern. It was empty except for several drones that were making their way to the source of growing flames a couple hundred meters ahead.

"He is not here." The Doctor said wildly.

"Yes, Doctor, I am aware." Seven said, trying desperately not to panic. She had set his coordinates for this location. Why was he not here? Had the transport failed? Had he been assimilated already? "Change of plans, Doctor." She said to him, "You must find Ensign Kim."

"Me?" the Doctor gulped.

"Yes, Doctor." She turned to return back to the central chamber. "When you find him, contact me."

"What about you?" the Doctor called after her.

But she did not reply. She only had a few more minutes until the systems went critical and the ship blew itself apart. She had a lot of work to do.

**(7 hours remaining)**

Seven's plan would have been a lot easier for all involved had she divulged it to the rescue team, but had she done that, it would surely never succeed. She simply could not risk either Harry Kim or the Doctor getting assimilated and exposing her plan.

As for her, Seven doubted they would assimilate her. The Borg Queen would want that honor herself. She had surely learned from their last encounter of Seven's loyalty to Janeway. This time, she would lure Seven to her with the only thing that mattered to her anymore. What Seven did not know, however, was how their infant fit into all of this. She only hoped that the Borg Queen would not harm either of them before she could get there.

As Seven worked, she tried to push all of these worries to the back of her mind. She focused on the task at hand. It was difficult to do, but she managed to stabilize the transwarp coil. Next, she focused on controlling the explosions that were threatening the cube's structural integrity; the few dozen drones that remained, though, had accomplished most of that task.

The damage to the ship was far more than Seven had anticipated, however. She was not entirely sure that the ship would be able survive a transwarp trip. Rather than worrying about that, she focused on shutting down life support and flushing the atmosphere out on every deck possible. She hoped to destroy whatever drones were left aboard. She only hoped that Ensign Kim and the Doctor were not too far away.

**(6.2 hours remaining)**

"Doctor, report." Seven said, tapping her comm. badge.

Silence.

"Doctor." Seven repeated, this time more urgently.

Again silence.

Seven felt a stab of fear in her heart. If the Doctor was gone, then her plan was surely doomed.

"Doctor?" she nearly screamed, her voice unsteady.

"Yes?" He said in a huffing voice, not on the comm., but from across the room. He dropped an unconscious Kim to the floor.

"Why did you not answer?" Seven yelled at him as she ran towards the slumped over Ensign.

"I was a bit busy." The Doctor said, kneeling down to examine Harry. "You weren't exactly helpful evacuating the atmosphere out of every deck like that."

"He's been assimilated!" Seven said, looking at the Doctor with wide eyes.

"I know." He said solemnly. "There was nothing I could do. I found him unconscious. Apparently they had more important things to do than starting to install his implants."

"But we must do something…" Seven said quietly, her thoughts as wild as her eyes.

"There's nothing we can do." The Doctor said sorrowfully.

"Yes, there is." Seven said, taking a hypospray from the pouch at her waist. "We can give him this."

"The neurolytic pathogen?" the Doctor said "But without that we won't be able to rescue the Captain."

"We will have to find some other way." Seven said, injecting the hypospray into Harry's neck without the slightest hesitation.

**(4.9 hours remaining)**

"But can this ship even make the trip there—no less back?" the Doctor said, practically stepping on Seven's heels as she prepared the Borg Ship for transwarp.

"Probably not." Seven said, not looking at him, but focusing the command interface instead.

"Seven, you are not acting rationally!" he insisted.

"Love is not rational." Seven said glaring at him wildly.

"Yes, Seven." The Doctor pleaded, "But you must balance your feelings with a certain amount of judiciousness."

"If you do not wish to assist me, Doctor, I will not force you. I will transport you and Ensign Kim the Delta Flyer's escape pod." Seven said.

"Escape pod?"

"Yes," she said with a raised eyebrow, "I released it before crashing the Flyer."

"You did?" he said, taken aback.

"Yes. Did you really think that I would not leave us any means of escape?"

"Well…" the Doctor said shrugging his shoulders. "…You seemed to be acting very rashly at the time."

"It will be difficult to continue my plan without you, Doctor," she said solemnly, "but I will respect your decision to remain here and await Voyager."

"No!" Harry said, sitting up suddenly.

Seven and the Doctor jumped up in surprise. Neither of them had expected Harry to regain consciousness for some time. But apparently he had been listening to them for a while.

"We stick together!" Harry said determinedly, trying to stand up.

"Ensign Kim, please lay still." The Doctor insisted.

Harry ignored him. "I'm not really sure what's going on," he said dusting off his uniform, "but we don't leave anyone behind."

"Ensign Kim, you are in no condition to join us." Seven said, preparing the transport.

"I feel fine." Harry said with a wide smile.

"None-the-less…" the Doctor said, taking the medical tricorder Seven handed him from her pack, "…you are still recovering."

"Despite how you two have been acting," Harry said as the Doctor scanned him, "I am the one who is in charge of this mission. I say, if there's any hope of saving the Captain, we need to take that chance."

The Doctor studied the tricorder for a moment. After, apparently, finding nothing of major concern, he scanned Seven as well. Then he shrugged, "Unfortunately, this thing is not picking up any signs of mental illness. Must be broken."

He handed the tricorder back to Seven. Harry and Seven looked at him expectantly. He rolled his eyes, "Fine. I'll come too."

**(1.6 hours remaining)**

"This ship isn't going to make it much longer!" Harry yelled over the sound of the entire Borg Cube shaking around them.

"This ship shouldn't even have made it this far!" The Doctor hollered in retort.

"We are almost there." Seven said, studying the control module closely.

"How do you know that?" Harry asked.

"How do you even know we are headed in the right direction?" the Doctor said, grasping tightly to the wall for support.

"Weren't you listening?" Seven said, busy trying to restore the cube's weaponry. "They were going to take me to Unimatrix One."

"Yeah, so?" replied the Doctor.

"I have simply resumed course." Seven stated.

Suddenly, the cube started to quiet. As the ship slowly returned to normal space the shaking structure quickly stabilized. Harry and the Doctor let free of the wall beside them, returning to Seven's side.

"What now?" Harry said, his eyes catching the image of a vast Borg matrix on the small view screen.

"I surrender." Seven said somberly.

(to be continued)


	15. Part 2: Chapter 15 The Rescue

Moonlight's Spell, part two: The Rescue

Summary: Uninhibited by their usual restraint, Seven and Captain Janeway share a passionate night together. When the Captain is faced with the astonishing consequence of their encounter, she is forced to cross yet another boundary she told herself she never would.

Disclaimer: This work is a piece of fiction, and is meant for entertainment purposes only. I have no ownership of Star Trek, the Voyager series, its characters or plot, etc.

Author's note: This is one chapter in an ongoing story. It takes place sometime during season seven. It is written as an alternative storyline and not all details are 100% accurate. It contains femmeslash and is rated M for graphic sexual content. Do not continue if this is not to your liking.

You guys are really not going to like me; at least for now.

**(Seven's perspective)  
><strong> 

Chapter 15 – The Rescue

**(43 minutes remaining)**

"Hello Seven of Nine," the Borg Queen said, stepping out of the shadows menacingly, "I've been expecting you."

"Where is the Captain?" Seven said, her voice quivering with rage. She approached the Borg Queen slowly, watching the Borg drones beside her out of the corner of her eye.

"Don't you mean Kate?" she responded with a wicked sneer.

Seven froze. Only Seven called her that. There was only one way that the Queen knew that—but Seven could not accept that possibility.

"Where is she?" Seven said between gritted teeth.

The Queen's smile bloomed with conceit. She seemed to enjoy watching Seven squirm. She circled Seven, watching her body language closely. "You don't like me using your pet name for her."

"Tell me where the Captain is!" Seven demanded, following the Queen's movements closely with her gaze.

"She is very special to you…" she continued, squinting at her musingly, "…and you are very special to her."

Seven tried not to react to the Queen's taunts, but she was struggling to hold back her anger, her dread. She knew there was a reason the Queen refused to answer her questions, what she was not sure of was why. Seven decided to change her tactic.

"What is it that you want from me?" Seven said peering at her suspiciously.

"We have been watching you." The Borg Queen said, looking at her drones admiringly.

"I have assumed as much." Seven said coolly.

She turned to peer at Seven triumphantly, "We had hoped to lure you here using your precious Captain…"

"For what purpose, to make me rejoin the collective?" Seven said with disgust, "I refused to join you before. What makes you think I will rejoin you now?"

"Humans are a fascinating creature, Seven of Nine." The Borg Queen said, bringing up an image on the command module beside her.

Seven choked, trying to hold in a gasp. On the screen was an image of Kathryn, evidently writhing in pain, submerged in what appeared to be some sort of Borg stasis chamber. Her skin was pale and streaked with gray pulsing veins. She seemed to be semi-conscious, her eyes pressed tightly closed.

The Queen smiled and continued to goad Seven as she watched helplessly, "You see, Seven, humans put a lot of value in their emotions. They are controlled by their wrath, their cravings, their fears…"

Blood curdling screams suddenly filled Seven's ears, Kathryn's screams. They were filled with unimaginable agony.

"No!"Kathryn's voice pounded in Seven's ears. "Please… st—stop… no… Seven…"She continued to yell in unintelligible sobs.

Seven felt as if her heart would explode in her chest, every muscle in her body tensing with rage and agony. The Borg Queen closed her eyes, pleased with the sounds reverberating around the chamber. Then she looked at Seven with a taunting look on her face.

"Most of all," the Queen continued, "humans are ruled by the foolish notion of _love_."

"You are killing her!" Seven said leaping at the Queen fiercely. Seven caught her by the throat, a murderous rage gleaming in her fiery eyes. "Release her!"

The Queen looked up at Seven with fascination, "Hatred is another blinding emotion."

A drone attempted to pull Seven off of the Queen, but relented quickly. The Queen smiled at Seven manically, "She will not harm me. She knows perfectly well that I can kill her precious Captain with one thought."

"Let her free!" Seven said tears streaming down her face, Kathryn's sobs still echoing in her ears. Slowly she released the Queen's throat, backing down.

"That stasis chamber is the only thing keeping her alive." The Queen said.

"She needs my help!" Seven said. "Without another dose of nano-probes both her and the infant will die!"

"Yes, the subunit." The Queen said, turning to look at the image of the Captain again. "It is quite the specimen."

"Without my help neither of them will make it much longer!" Seven nearly screamed at the indifferent Borg.

The Borg Queen looked at Seven pensively, then said, "Unfortunately, the subunit has not been responding well to assimilation… It is unlike anything we have ever encountered. We have been unable to extract it."

"_She_ is unique." Seven said, clenching her fists. "_She_ is ours."

The Queen ignored Seven's outrage. Instead, she nodded to her drones. "We will allow you assist the Captain. Then you will surrender."

"And if I refuse?" Seven said as two drones grabbed her by each arm.

"We will destroy them both." The Queen said with a vile smirk. "If you cooperate, however, we will release the Captain and let her return to Voyager."

"And the infant?" Seven said, struggling against the drones' tight grips.

"You are well aware of how valuable the subunit is to us, Seven." The Queen said.

**(7 minutes remaining)**

Seven, The Borg Queen and half a dozen drones entered a dimly lit room. In the center was a horizontal stasis tube, similar in design to a maturation chamber. Kathryn lay unconscious within the bright green fluid inside the tube. She was strapped to some sort of breathing apparatus. Her thrashing had ceased, but her muscles were still twitching involuntarily.

Seven approached the chamber, trying not to sob as she saw Kathryn lying there helpless. She attempted to open the chamber, but to no avail. She looked at the Queen, enraged.

"Let me assist her!" Seven said.

"Her weakness has allowed us to subdue the subunit's nano-probes." The Queen said victoriously, "They will both be assimilated."

"But I have agreed to surrender!" Seven yelled, approaching the Queen angrily.

"We will need Janeway at least until the subunit is fully developed." The Queen said, "Then she will be disposed of."

"No!" Seven yelled, leaping at the Queen again. Seven had both of her hands around her throat before the drones even had time to respond. "You will have neither of them."

As Seven struggled to press the air from the Queen's throat, the drones surrounded her. When brute force did not work, they started to fire at her. Seven gritted her teeth, but did not relent.

"Harry!" she grunted, "Now."

Suddenly, on the other side of the room, away from the commotion, Ensign Kim appeared in a shimmer of a transporter beam. Instantly, he fired a Borg phaser at the chamber encasing the Captain. With a spark of flames the chamber exploded open. Green liquid spilled from the gaping hole. Kathryn was severely burned, but when Harry took the breathing apparatus from her mouth she loudly gasped for breath.

"Seven!" Harry yelled behind her.

Seven fought to release herself from the two Borg that remained attached to her. The others were now attempted to subdue Harry. Seven barely managed to turn to see something flying at her. Catching it in her hand she pressed the commands and tossed it toward the chamber where Kathryn was attempting to crawl out.

The Doctor appeared where his portable holo projector came to a stop on the floor. Unfortunately, he materialized with his shoulder on the floor, and right in the path of one of the oncoming drones; however, it walked right through him.

"Doctor!" Harry said, who stood amongst a pile of unconscious drones, tossed a hypospray his way.

Catching it, the Doctor leapt at the drone approaching the Captain. The drone collapsed moments after he administered a dose to the drone's arm. He hurried to catch Janeway, who was about to drop to the floor.

"Seven!" the Doctor called, "We don't have much time."

The Queen had Seven by the arm, and more drones were flooding the room. The hypospray was empty, they were surrounded and Kathryn was still slowly being taken over by Borg nano-probes.

"Kate!" Seven screamed, tears streaming from her face as the Queen pulled her away.

Kathryn did not respond; her eyes were empty gray orbs. Her face was emotionless.

"You will be assimilated." The Borg drones started to repeat as they approached her.

The Queen looked down at her manically, pointing tubules at her, "Welcome home."

"No!" Harry said, suddenly jumping in front of Seven.

"Foolish…" The Borg Queen muttered as the tubules sunk into his neck.

Harry Kim collapsed to the floor. Looking up at the Queen from his knees, his face red. He struggled to breathe, but his whole body tensed.

The Queen started to laugh. "You sacrifice yourselves for nothing." she said looking at Seven and the Doctor.

"Not—for…nothing…" Harry struggled to say, grimacing at her.

Fear ignited in the Borg Queen's eyes. She became very still, as if frozen. The whole room became quiet as drone after drone stopped in its tracks.

"What have you done?" the Queen said, falling to her knees beside Harry.

"A neurolytic pathogen…" Harry said, trying but failing to stand up, "…it's still in my blood."

"Sev—Seven!" Kathryn said, collapsing to the floor.

"The pathogen is spreading across the hive mind!" the Doctor said as Seven ran to the Captain's side.

"It's killing them!" the Doctor said, scanning Janeway with his medical tricorder.

"Seven…" Kathryn whispered, the color returning to her skin. "…you have to get out of here…"

"Shh…" Seven said, holding Kathryn's head, touching her cheek softly, comfortingly. "It's going to be okay."

"Seven," Janeway said grasping at Seven's hand desperately, "...they are adapting … you need to leave."

"I am not leaving without you!" Seven said, her eyes filled with tears. "I love you."

"It's okay, Seven…" Kathryn said smiling, her voice growing quieter, her breath getting weaker.

"No!" Seven whispered sorrowfully.

"Erin…" Kathryn muttered.

"What?" Seven frowned.

"I wanted to call her Erin." Janeway said, the light fading from her eyes.

"My mother's name?" Seven said, frowning at her.

"She might have had your eyes." Janeway said, lifting a hand to touch Seven's face, but it fell to floor before reaching her tear-soaked cheek.

"We need to get out of here!" The Doctor yelled. Harry had one arm around the Doctor. He was weak, but apparently unharmed.

"I am not leaving her!" Seven screamed.

"She's gone!" The Doctor yelled, tapping his comm. badge. "Away team to the Delta Flyer escape pod—"

"No!" Seven placing her mesh covered hand on Janeway's neck. "She is not gone yet!"

Tubules shot from Seven's hand into Janeway's jugular. The Captain's eyes immediately shot open, her body seizing. Seven stared into those steely gray eyes, praying for the life to spark in them again.

"…four to beam up." The Doctor continued his command.

(to be continued)


	16. Part 2: Chapter 16 The Sacrifice

Moonlight's Spell, part two: The Rescue

Summary: Uninhibited by their usual restraint, Seven and Captain Janeway share a passionate night together. When the Captain is faced with the astonishing consequence of their encounter, she is forced to cross yet another boundary she told herself she never would.

Disclaimer: This work is a piece of fiction, and is meant for entertainment purposes only. I have no ownership of Star Trek, the Voyager series, its characters or plot, etc.

Author's note: This is one chapter in an ongoing story. It takes place sometime during season seven. It is written as an alternative storyline and not all details are 100% accurate. It contains femmeslash and is rated M for graphic sexual content. Do not continue if this is not to your liking.

I apologize in advance for how fucking cruel this chapter is. I promise to explain everything.

**(Seven and Janeway's Perspective)**

Chapter 16 – The Sacrifice

Kathryn blinked in the blinding light. Her head felt heavy and cloudy, as if struggling to wake from a deep sleep. Where was she? What had happened? She couldn't remember anything.

Janeway struggled to sit up, her body felt weak and numb. She gazed around in wonder. She appeared to be sitting in an expansive field of grass, the warm sunlight beaming down on her. At first there had been no sounds, just complete silence. But as Kathryn's eyes adjusted to the bright light, her ears seemed to adjust as well.

On the air was a light breeze. It danced through the leaves of the tall trees surrounding the meadow, bringing the smell of flowers to her nose. Kathryn breathed deeply, her mind at ease.

"Kate…" a soft voice said.

She peered around, wondering where the voice had come from. Slowly, very carefully, she got to her feet. Looking off into the distance Kathryn saw expanding fields dotted with wildflowers.

"Kate…" the voice said again.

Kathryn squinted, trying to concentrate; the voice seemed familiar. For that matter, so did this place. She soon became aware of the distant ebb and flow of the tide. This sound, too, seemed familiar, but strangely out of place.

"Kate?" the voice said, seeming closer now.

"Who's there?" Janeway said, spinning around. She peered around curiously. She knew that voice, that name.

A blond figure approached her, slowly, cautiously. An instinctive smile spread across Kathryn's face. She did not know who she was or how she knew her, but her heart lightened as soon as the tall, slender woman stepped out from the trees. Kathryn could not help but smile as she gazed into her bright blue eyes.

"Kate?" the woman said with a frown. A smile was curling from the young woman's lips as she spoke, "Is that you?"

"Yes…" Kathryn said, unsure why it was true, "I think so."

They were inches part now. Steely gray eyes stared into electric blue. Smiles spread across both their faces. They each reached out their hands, touching each other's faces as if for the first time.

Seven gazed into Kathryn's eyes, in awe with the image before her. Gone were the crow's feet and slight wrinkles on the Captain's face, her eyes sparked with youthfulness and beauty, her skin was soft and pale. Seven knew this woman was the same woman she knew and loved, but she was somehow strange to her.

Kathryn frowned up at the blond curiously. Her name was practically on her lips, but Kathryn's mind was still so foggy. She studied the features of her face, tracing her fingertips up the strong jawline. She gazed into those bright blue orbs. Kathryn gently ran her fingers over soft, plump lips, both of their breaths catching.

"Kate…" Seven said tucking strands of auburn hair behind Kathryn's ear. "…I've been looking for you."

Kathryn's fingertips moved up the right side of the blond woman's face. Everything she felt, it seemed so familiar, but she couldn't place it. Her heart felt as if it was swelling. This woman was important, maybe the most important thing of all. Her hand stopped at the woman's brow.

Instinctually, Seven touched where her cortical node had been. She had not even been aware that it was gone until the Captain had paused there.

Kathryn had the strangest feeling of déjà vu. Of course, the Captain had seen her do this before, she was just having trouble piecing it all together.

"Seven?" Kathryn whispered, the name slipping from her lips of their own accord.

Seven smiled, "Yes. It's me, Kate."

Everything was slowly starting to return to her: Voyager, the crew, Starfleet, the Delta Quadrant, seven long years trying to get home, all that had happened with Seven, their daughter, the Borg—

"Seven, where are we?" Kathryn said urgently, "What happened?"

Seven was silent; she was peering into the eyes of her Captain. Tears spilled from her light blue eyes. She smiled encouragingly at Kathryn as she started to remember.

"Seven!" Kathryn said grasping her desperately at the shoulders, "The Borg, they were adapting, they were going to stop you!"

Kathryn shook Seven frantically, "You have to get out Seven! You have to leave me behind! Why did you come after me, Seven? You must have known it was a trap. I tried to warn you!"

"I know…" Seven said softly, whipping angry tears from the Captain's cheeks. She tried to wrap her arms around the shaking auburn haired woman, but she beat fiercely at her chest.

"How could you do this Seven?" Kathryn sobbed.

"Kate, I had to save you." Seven said, wrapping her strong arms around the Captain.

"But I was gone, Seven!" Kathryn cried into her shoulder.

"Not anymore." Seven said, her grip on the shaking Captain loosening.

"Seven?" Kathryn said, fear stabbing her in the chest, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm…sorry…" Seven said, struggling to breathe. "I could not find a way to save us all."

"Seven!" Kathryn said, grasping desperately at her fading image. "What's happening?"

"Take—care of… Erin…" Seven said, hunching over in pain. "I'm sorry… I'll never—have…the chance to…meet her."

"Seven!" Kathryn screamed, as Seven's imaged flickered in and out. "What have you done?"

"I love you, Kate." Seven said, grimacing.

With that Seven's image disappeared. Kathryn desperately looked around her but there was nothing but growing shadows. She tried to call out for her, but her voice merely echoed into the darkness that now surrounded her.

* * *

><p>"Her heart rate—her blood pressure!" Harry yelled.<p>

"She's going into shock!" the Doctor yelled as if it was obvious.

"But what happened?" the Captain heard Harry yelling frantically. "What did Seven do?"

"I don't really have time to discuss that right now!" the Doctor said as he looked fearfully down at the waking Captain. His eyes were filled with panic and Janeway was slowly becoming aware of just why. A rush of pain and terror washed over her. The Doctor hollered over his shoulder at the fretful ensign, "The Captain is going into labor."

"What?" Harry yelled, his voice cracking nervously. Kathryn could not see him; in fact, she was conscious of little more than the intense pain pulsing through her body. She grasped at the Doctor's hand mercilessly, screaming between struggled breaths.

"It's okay, Kathryn," the Doctor said patiently, though his tone betrayed his complete lack of a plan, "just keep breathing."

Harry peered over the Doctor's shoulder with a mixed look of awe and distress, "But I thought she was…"

"Ensign!" the Doctor commanded. "We can figure out what happened later. What is Seven's status?"

Harry disappeared from Janeway's view. She was having a difficult time figuring out what was going on. She was screaming profanities at the two of them in her head, but nothing more than deafening groans of agony actually escaped her lips.

"She isn't breathing!" Harry shouted fearfully from the other side of the escape pod. His volume was quite unnecessary considering how cramped the vessel was, but he seemed to be unable to control his panic.

The Doctor's eyes flashed with horror. He looked down at the Captain quickly. Then he peered over his shoulder at Seven's unconscious figure. When Kathryn caught his gaze again his face had changed. The panic was gone; it was replaced by cool professionalism. He had made his choice.

"Harry," the Doctor said firmly, "I'm going to need your help over here."

"But Doctor—" the Ensign said in disbelief.

"Don't argue with me, Ensign." He yelled, his voice faltering for only a brief moment. "I can't save them both."

"No!" Kathryn yelled, just as a fresh wave of pain hit her.

"We can't just let her die!" Harry said with indignant rage.

"We have no choice, Ensign." The Doctor said running his medical tricorder over the Captain. "We are hundreds of light-years from Voyager and the Borg are more than certainly in pursuit. We have no medical equipment, no way of sending for help."

The Doctor's summation of the issues at hand only succeeded in making Harry look faint. The young Ensign looked down at the Captain in alarm, but she was capable of little more than focusing on her breathing.

Despite her silence, though, her mind was afire with fearful thoughts. She could not do this, not without Seven. She did not want to do this anymore, though she never had had a choice. She found herself thinking about how much easier it would have been if none of this had ever happened.

If she had never severed Seven from the collective, never let herself see the beautiful, intelligent, unique woman underneath that mechanical exterior. If she had never grown close to her, let her heart warm to Seven's distinctive humor, her grace, her charm. If only Kathryn had not let her eyes grow accustomed to the pleasant features of her face, the spark of her eyes, the curves of her lips. If she had only silenced that voice that had said "what if"—caged her wild heart from driving her into those strong, slender arms.

Kathryn's never would have seen that special smile that Seven gave to her alone. Her heart never would have soared whenever those tender lips touched hers. She never would felt Seven's curious, explorative touch. She never would have felt Seven's hot breath in her ear, moaning her name adoringly as they made love. They would never have had made something so breathtakingly gorgeous and truly one of a kind as what now lay, crying in her arms.

"Erin…" Kathryn whispered through a sob as she looked down at the tiny infant with sparkling blue eyes.

(to be continued)

Trust me, it isn't over yet.


	17. Part 2: Chapter 17 An Old Friend

Moonlight's Spell, part two: The Rescue

Summary: Uninhibited by their usual restraint, Seven and Captain Janeway share a passionate night together. When the Captain is faced with the astonishing consequence of their encounter, she is forced to cross yet another boundary she told herself she never would.

Disclaimer: This work is a piece of fiction, and is meant for entertainment purposes only. I have no ownership of Star Trek, the Voyager series, its characters or plot, etc.

Author's note: This is one chapter in an ongoing story. It takes place sometime during season seven. It is written as an alternative storyline and not all details are 100% accurate. It contains femmeslash and is rated M for graphic sexual content. Do not continue if this is not to your liking.

To the reader who reviews as "Ellen K" I wish you wouldn't do so anonymously, I'd really like to respond to your questions/comments.

I don't know how I feel about this chapter, or this angle, but I was stuck. Hopefully I don't have to force the story out like I had to for the past couple chapters.

Chapter 17 – An Old "Friend"

"Where's Seven?" Kathryn begged as the Doctor wrapped the ginger-haired infant into a blanket he had just removed from a med-kit. "Doctor!" she said, grabbing his arm, trying to make him look her in the eyes, "You must help her!"

"There's nothing I can do." The Doctor said solemnly as he placed little baby Erin in the Captain's arms. "Her brain functions have ceased."

"We must be able to do something!" Harry yelled angrily as he kneeled over Seven's lifeless figure.

"She's dead, Ensign." The Doctor said in an unsteady voice as he peered at Kathryn from the corner of his eye. "Without any medical equipment there is no way I can bring her back."

The three of them were silent for a long time. The only sounds that filled the confines of the vessel were that of a crying Erin. Kathryn tried to soothe the crying child but nothing seemed to work.

"She's undergone an extreme amount of trauma…" The Doctor said to the worried Captain. "If we don't get her back to Voyager's sick bay soon, she may not survive."

"How the hell are we supposed to do that?" Harry said indignantly; apparently, the stress was getting to him, "We're hundreds of light-years from Voyager and we're in the middle of Borg space!"

The escape pod grew quiet for a second time as it dawned on everyone just how quiet it had been for quite a while. When Kathryn had first regained consciousness the vessel had been shaking from weapons fire. Sometime later the explosions had ceased, but they had all been too busy to notice.

"We _are_ in Borg space, right?" The Captain said with a surprised frown.

"I have no idea." Harry admitted. "Most of this vessel's systems are down: navigation, communication, even life-support is failing."

"As if we needed anything more to deal with." The Doctor said with an agitated expression.

The Captain was about to scold the Doctor for making such a sarcastic comment during such an inappropriate time, but the shimmering light of a transporter beam interrupted her. Instinctually, she held tightly at the infant in her arms. Upon recovering from her disorientation, however, she was horrified to discover that Erin was no longer in her grasp.

"What happened?" Kathryn said, trying to sit up, blinking in the bright light. "Doctor? Harry?"

"Calm down, Kathryn!" a familiar voice said, "It's okay, you're in sick-bay."

"What?" The Captain said, peering around.

She looked up at Chakotay who was trying to keep her from leaping off the medical bed. Suddenly, Kathryn felt very dizzy and weak.

"How is that possible?" Kathryn said, looking up at him in disbelief, "That is not possible."

Kathryn looked around her in a daze of confusion. It certainly looked like she was back in Voyager's sickbay. Across the room was the Doctor's office, adjacent to her were several more beds. Lying nearby was Harry Kim, conscious but looking very disheveled and exhausted. He sat up and looked around, seeming just as confused as she was.

The Captain's eyes fell onto the special medical bed in the corner reserved for special operations. There lay Seven, pale and motionless. The Doctor stood over her, attempting to bring her back.

"Where's Erin?" Kathryn said, forcing her shaking figure onto her feet.

"Erin?" Chakotay said, his brow furrowing. He continued to try to keep the Captain where she was.

"Our baby," Kathryn said, her eyes on the activity in the corner, "we named her Erin."

"She's in the incubation chamber, Tom is attempting to stabilize her condition." Chakotay said, his hand placed in a comforting gesture on the Captain's arm.

Kathryn looked again towards the Doctor's office. Tom was indeed standing next to the incubation chamber where Erin lay. Her crying had finally ceased but she still looked distressed. Tom gently administered a hypospray and the infant calmed.

"What happened?" Kathryn said turning to the commander.

"We thought maybe you could tell us." Chakotay said.

"Mr. Paris!" the Doctor called frantically, "I could use your help over here as soon as the infant is stable!"

"What can I do?" Chakotay said, looking worriedly over at Seven.

"Keep _her_ off her feet!" the Doctor said referring to the Captain. He handed his medical tricorder to Tom, who had just left Erin under the care of a blond science officer. "And stay out of the way." He added as Kathryn attempted to get close enough to see what they were doing.

"She'll be okay, Kathryn." Chakotay reassured, trying to coax the Captain back into her medical bed. "The Doctor will save her."

"But how did we get here?" Kathryn said, peering at Chakotay in shock, this was all too much for her to handle at the moment.

"We have no idea." Chakotay said, finally releasing her as she sat down on the bed. "B'Ellana and the engineering team had just gotten shields back up when that Borg cube appeared out of nowhere."

"Borg cube?" Kathryn said in a startled voice.

The Captain still watched the activity in the corner as the Commander explained, "Turns out it was the same cube that Seven disabled earlier, which is a good thing because we are in no condition to protect against a Borg attack."

Janeway turned to look at him with a frown, "Seven disabled a Borg cube?"

"From what we can tell she flew the Delta Flyer right into it." Chakotay said with a look of fascination. "We detected federation signatures embedded in a massive crater on one of its sides. We were surprised it had not gone critical already, no less survived a transwarp journey."

"There's no way…" Kathryn said breathlessly, looking back at Seven, Tom and the Doctor again, "…we were only in the escape pod for a couple of hours."

Chakotay continued to explain what they did when next, but the Captain was not listening. Her attention now focused on what was happening on the other side of the sick bay. She looked on helplessly as Tom and the Doctor worked to revive the former drone.

Kathryn's mind began to race, wondering if it were even possible. She wasn't sure how long Seven had been dead nor was she entirely sure what had happened to her in the first place. It seemed that the Captain had been unconscious for some time before she awoke to the panic on the cramped escape pod.

And that dream—or was it a dream? It had seemed oddly similar to Unimatrix Zero, but as far as Kathryn knew, it had been destroyed. No, she thought, this was something different entirely. It had been so familiar, so much like home.

But there was a part of it that was different, somehow, yet not unwelcome. The feeling reminded her of the way she felt locked in Seven's gaze, the way her hands moved over her as if they could read her thoughts.

"We've got brain activity!" Tom nearly yelled with delighted shock.

"That's a good sign, but we're far from bringing her back yet, Mr. Paris." The Doctor said in a steady tone.

"Compared to reactivating the brain, restarting the heart is a piece of cake!" Tom said with a frustrated look at the pessimistic doctor.

"Still," the Doctor said, monitoring the equipment closely, "nearly all of her nano-probes have been lost and replicating them will take time. There is little hope that her body will survive without the nano probes to support it."

Tom frowned at him, "How could she have _lost_ nano-probes?"

"I believe it has something to do with how she saved the Captain and their baby." The Doctor said in a hurried tone.

"She saved the Captain?" Tom said with a stunned expression.

"She was dead." The Doctor said simply, scooting past him with agitation. "Lieutenant, we have work to do!"

**Early the next day**

This time it was the Captain's turn to wait worriedly by Seven's bedside. While the Doctor and Lieutenant Paris had finally been successful in bringing Seven's body back, her brain was another matter. The Doctor said that she was in a coma, but none of the normal treatments would revive her. In the end, only time would tell.

So, the hours passed by unbearably slowly as Kathryn waited for Seven to regain consciousness. She did not leave sickbay for even a moment. Not that she had much choice, though, since the Doctor wanted her and Erin under constant medical care. Still, she remained at Seven's side watching her hopefully.

"I wish you could see her, Seven." Kathryn said, tears spilling from her steely gray eyes as she held the younger woman's limp hand, "She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

The Captain looked over at the gorgeous face of that sleeping figure. The way her golden locks framed her face, the way her lids twitched—almost as if she was dreaming—it made her seem almost angelic. Kathryn squeezed Seven's hand gently, suddenly overcome with an immensity of emotion. Tears swelled in her eyes. She wanted to scream; to curse the universe for being so unfair; to demand reasons why she should be tortured this way.

"Sorry to interrupt your pity party." Came an offensively familiar voice from behind the Captain. "Honestly, you humans are so depressing."

Kathryn rounded on the last person she wanted to see at that moment—or ever for that matter. She blinked at him incredulously, not really surprised that he was there but more confused that she had not figured it all out until this very moment. The Captain could not think of what to say, though she felt the strong urge to hit him right in his smug face and he hadn't even said anything particularly insulting _yet_.

"I go and rescue you and your lesbian lover from the throws of death, deliver you from the Borg, and I don't even get a thank you?" he said with a feigned expression of hurt and a sarcastic wag of his finger. "Not very Starfleet of you."

Kathryn rolled her eyes and let out an agitated sigh, "Q, what is it you want now?"

(to be continued)


	18. Part 3: Chapter 18 Happy Endings?

Moonlight's Spell, part three: Happy Endings?

Summary: Uninhibited by their usual restraint, Seven and Captain Janeway share a passionate night together. When the Captain is faced with the astonishing consequence of their encounter, she is forced to cross yet another boundary she told herself she never would.

Disclaimer: This work is a piece of fiction, and is meant for entertainment purposes only. I have no ownership of Star Trek, the Voyager series, its characters or plot, etc.

Author's note: This is one chapter in an ongoing story. It takes place sometime during season seven. It is written as an alternative storyline and not all details are 100% accurate. It contains femmeslash and is rated M for graphic sexual content. Do not continue if this is not to your liking.

I use Elizabeth as Janeway's middle name since it has been cited in some sources as such. Officially, I don't think she has a middle name. However, considering the first version of her character was named Elizabeth Janeway, I believe it is a likely middle name.

Chapter 18 – Erin Elizabeth

"I'm hurt, Kathryn." Q said with a feigned pout, "That you should think so low of me!"

The Captain rolled her eyes, watching him with peaked eyebrows and lips pursed in an impatient frown. "So what are you here for, Q? Just a friendly visit? Or do you and Q have another little Q to drop on my doorstep?" she droned sarcastically.

Q shook his head, clicking his tongue mockingly. "No, no, no, Kathryn." He said as he peered down at baby Erin in the incubation chamber. "You have got quite enough on your hands."

Kathryn raised a brow suspiciously. Despite how apparent it was that Q had actually done something helpful for once, she had a great distaste for the omnipotent alien. Being young Q's godmother had not exactly been the Captain's idea of a fun time—though she had to admit she had grown somewhat fond of him, even with his rebellious teenage tendencies. What particularly annoyed her about Q senior was his similarly wily antics.

The Captain had not yet spoke, instead she sat there watching him, sizing him up. He countered her silence with another mocking remark. "At least now I know why you consistently turned down my advances." He said as he approached Seven's sleeping figure. "And here I thought you were just playing hard to get."

Kathryn huffed, holding in a laugh. "There are so many reasons why I didn't want to have a child with you, Q, the least of which being that I was—"

"A lesbian?" Q countered with a raise of his brow and a smirk.

Suddenly, she was done with Q's games. "What is it you want, Q?" she burst out angrily.

Q clicked his tongue again, wagging his finger at her with mock rebuke, "Captain, is that any way to treat the person who just rescued you and your delusional friends?"

The Captain pinched the bridge of her nose and heaved an agitated sigh. She tried to remain calm but Q was grating on her nerves. It was as if she could feel her blood boiling hotter with every word that came out of his mouth. Even worse was the feeling in the pit of her stomach that there was a cost for Q's assistance.

"While I'm thankful for your intervention, Q, I wish you would just get to the point of your visit already!" she said with exasperation, "It's not like the Q Continuum is famous for its acts of charity!"

For a brief moment a miffed expression gleamed over Q's face. Just as quickly it was replaced by a look of exhausted annoyance. He looked briefly down at Seven. _Is that a look of despondence on his face?_ Kathryn thought to herself. Suddenly, she had a feeling that there was something Q wasn't telling her.

When he looked up at the auburn haired woman, the look of aggravation had returned to his face. "Unfortunately, it is because of the Continuum that I am here."

"What do you mean?" Kathryn said, suddenly feeling especially suspicious of Q's behavior. He was _never_ serious, especially when the situation demanded it.

"I can't tell you that." Q said, peering across the room towards Erin's incubation chamber.

The Captain eyed Q carefully. She had the sneaking suspicion that Q was not there to gloat. And out of all that happened recently, nothing seemed more frightening than a serious Q.

"Why did you save us, Q?" she asked breathlessly.

"I had no choice." Q said, the annoyance returning to his voice.

"You mean the Continuum forced you?" Kathryn insisted.

Q buried his face in his hand, letting out an irritated sigh. "I keep forgetting you humans have such a limited understanding of time."

"Oh great!" Kathryn said, rolling her eyes with frustration, "Not a time paradox."

"There is no such thing." Q said offhandedly.

"I wish that were true." Captain Janeway said, recalling the headaches that had ensued from trying to wrap her head around Starfleet's temporal protocol.

"You and your silly Temporal Prime Directive!" Q said throwing up his hands dramatically, "As if you follow it anyway!"

"Starfleet has protocol—" Kathryn said automatically, but Q interrupted her haughtily.

"Protocol?" Q said rolling his eyes, "The whole idea of being able to control what time-travelers do is ridiculous! There is no such thing as a time paradox. Time is not flowing; it is stationary, changing one moment does not change the next. It merely determines which reality you find yourself in. Don't you understand? In this universe everything that was, everything that is, everything that will be is exactly the way it is and cannot be different!"

The Captain stared at Q in silence. If she thought serious Q was surprising, she didn't know what to think about lecturing Q. After a long, pensive pause she realized she still didn't know why he was there, no less why he had saved them.

"But why would the Q Continuum suddenly get involved in human affairs?" Janeway asked, her mistrust growing again.

Q did not answer he merely shook his head and rolled his eyes. He mumbled something about being sick of dealing with "the lesser beings" and then looked down at Seven again. After a long silence, but without breaking his gaze on the half Borg lying asleep on the medical bed, he said, "I simply put you were you needed to be."

"What do you—" Kathryn started but stopped as soon as Q raised his hand to click his fingers.

"I'll be seeing you again, _very soon_." He said, emphasizing the last part with a wink and a cocky smile. And with a small flash of light he disappeared.

Kathryn stood there with her mouth hanging slightly open. As if her mind had not already been burdened with an onslaught of questions before, now that Q had popped by she was even more baffled. So much had happened in the past few weeks, all of which seemed beyond belief. When Q showed up she had thought for a moment that maybe all of this mess was simply the omnipotent alien messing with her head. If Q was involved, how could she tell what was real and what was manipulated?

Suddenly, she was brought back to reality by the soft groan of the figure waking beside her. "Kate?" Seven mumbled, blinking despite the dimmed lights of sickbay.

"Seven?" Kathryn said breathlessly as she moved to the younger woman's side. She grasped Seven's hand tightly, joyful tears welling in her grey eyes.

"What happened?" Seven said, returning a weak squeeze to Kathryn's hand. Seven's electric blue eyes met the Captain's. "What's wrong?" Seven lifted a shaky hand to Kathryn's face and wiped away the tears that were spilling down her cheeks.

"Nothing." Kathryn said, unable to contain the swelling emotion in her chest. "Nothing is wrong. Everything is going to be fine."

"But how?" Seven said, frowning at her, still confused as to why Kate would be crying when the look in her eyes clearly signaled joy.

"I'm not sure." Kathryn admitted, shaking her head slowly as she brushed the blond strands from Seven's face.

Seven looked around in a daze. She slowly pieced together what had happened. Brief, intense flashes caused her to cringe as the memories started flooding back. Images of the Borg, Unimatrix 01, the Queen, Harry jumping in front of her, turning to see Kate collapse, holding her lifeless body, not even hesitating for a moment to give her every last nano-probe in her blood to save her and their little—

"Erin?" Seven said sitting up suddenly.

"She's fine!" Kathryn said in a soothing voice, trying to get her to lie back down.

"Yes," the Doctor said, appearing behind the Captain, seemingly noticing the commotion at Seven's medical bed, "Erin is doing quite well. You, however, have a lot of recovery to do. You were dead for nearly 18 hours."

Seven relaxed some, but did not lie back down. She looked at the Captain nervously. "How did we get back to Voyager?"

"I've been wondering that as well." The Doctor said to himself with a curious expression.

"We have Q to thank for that." Janeway said with an exhausted sigh. "At least, he had something to do with it."

"Q?" the Doctor and Seven said in surprised unison.

"I can explain later." Kathryn said shaking her head. "First, I think we could all use some more rest."

"The Captain is right." The Doctor said, turning to Seven. "You have a lot of recovery to do."

"I will comply…" Seven said to Kathryn, "… but first, may I see her?"

"Actually," the Doctor said with a smile, "I think she's ready to leave the incubation chamber."

The Doctor disappeared to the corner, where Erin lay asleep. Carefully, he picked up the infant, wrapping her in a small blanket and brought her over to the two awaiting mothers. "I think it's about time you met your family little Erin Elizabeth."

The Doctor carefully placed the baby in Seven's arms as Kathryn watched the two of them, the two most beautiful things she had ever seen in her life. Seven held Erin nervously, trying to focus on holding her fragile frame but all the while fearful she could break such a delicate creature. She looked up into Kathryn's steely gray eyes, again moist with joyful tears.

"She's so…" Seven said breathlessly as she looked down at the familiar bright blue eyes, the soft, ginger curls, and the fleshy cheeks. But Seven was at a loss for words, a rare occurrence. For some time now she thought she would never encounter anything more beautiful than Kate and the way she looked at her sometimes. Now, looking down at their child, she couldn't imagine it even being possible to find anything more wonderful than what lay in her arms.

"She's ours." Kathryn said simply, peering into Seven's teary blue eyes.

And for a brief moment Seven could see in Kate's gaze a glimpse of the young woman she had seen in that far-away place. She recalled the way that that place had felt so peaceful, despite what she had come there to do. She had reached deep into Kathryn's consciousness to pull her out, to bring her back. Seven had never expected to survive the attempt.

"What was that place?" Kathryn said barely above a whisper, still staring into Seven's eyes.

"Pure consciousness." Seven said, frowning slightly, wondering if Kate had read her mind.

"So, like Unimatrix Zero?" The Captain said squinting curiously.

"Somewhat." Seven said slowly, wondering if, perhaps, the two of them were still connected somehow.

"It will wear off, though, right?" Kathryn said, responding without even realizing Seven had said nothing.

"With time." Seven said with a nod.

They were silent for a while. The Doctor left them alone, being very confused by the words that had been exchanged. He returned to his office, leaving the two women to watch Erin in wonder. Eventually, Seven tired and Kate scooped Erin up to put her down to sleep.

When Kathryn had finally stopped fussing over Erin in the crib nearby, she turned to see Seven resting peacefully. All that happened was still spinning around Kathryn's head madly, yet she felt an overwhelming sense of contentment. Seven was going to be okay. Erin was healthy. Her crew was safe.

Kathryn stood looking down at Seven with a satisfied smile spread wide across her face. She sighed softly. She didn't think she was allowed to be this happy.

"Come here." Seven said sleepily, grasping at Kathryn's hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Kathryn said as Seven sat up.

"I could feel you thinking." Seven said pulling Kathryn closer.

"Really?" Kathryn said with an amused smile. "What was I thinking?"

"You're having a hard time believing all of this is real." Seven said with a frown, having trouble believing it herself.

"It just seems too good to be true." Kathryn said letting her arms wrap around Seven's shoulders.

Seven looked up into the auburn haired woman's grey eyes, and kissed her lips softly. "All I know for certain is that I love you."

"I love you too." Kathryn said, her heart swelling with joy.

Seven's bright blue eyes stared deep into Kathryn's steely grey eyes. "I love you." She said with another kiss. "I love you."

Kathryn started to laugh. "Seven, I love you too."

"I love you." Seven said smiling.

"What is with you?" Kathryn said squeezing her in a hug.

A wide smile spread across Seven of Nine's face. She was finally able to say it. It felt so good and right and natural, and for the first time she had sad it and not been rudely interrupted.

"I love you Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway."

(The End)

This is the end to "Moonlight's Spell" but not the end of the story. A sequel is soon to come. Check my profile for more information.

**With Time** (working title)**  
><strong>The sequel to "Moonlight's Spell." In an AU, Janeway and Seven have a child together, Erin, who, according to Q and the Continuum, has an ominous future. With the aid of adapted Borg technology Voyager is on the run from the vengeful Borg Queen and attracting odious attention from Delta Quadrant natives. The couple struggle to balance family life and the complexities of their working relationship while the crew lives under the constant threat of attack and the stress of clashing views on how to handle Erin's unique abilities.


End file.
